Ironias do Amor
by tatxianny
Summary: e ca volto eu com uma nova fanfiction da sailor moon... espero que gostem ... enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

O encantador bilionário grego Mamoru Chiba jurou ficar longe das mulheres... até encontrar Usagi Tsukino, uma jovem estonteante, que deixa bem claro não querer nada com ele. Mamoru, porém, não é homem de desistir facil mente e, com seu charme irresistível, provoca em Usagi uma atração intensa e poderosa, como ela jamais sentira em sua vida. Enquanto isto, Usagi encontra o emprego dos seus so nhos, e, para sua surpresa, descobre que Mamoru é seu novo patrão, e também o pai de seu filho.

— Isso não é... não é uma espécie de conto de fadas.

— Por mais forte que seja o seu senso de dever, eu não pretendo me tornar vítima dele.

— Mas isso não diz respeito só a você. — Ele virou-se para encará-la. — E não estamos discutindo aqui se eu queria ser pai ou não. A realidade é que você está grávida do meu filho, e eu pretendo cuidar deste problema.

— Isso não é um problema — disse-lhe Usagi, apesar de uma parte pequena e traiçoeira dela implorar para ser cuidada. Foi a mesma parte dela que um dia dissera que ela podia lidar com um homem como Mamoru. Sábio seria evitar aquela tentação como quem evita uma praga.

— Um evento. Uma ocorrência. Um acontecimento. Chame como quiser, mas você não vai fugir de mim desta vez.


	2. I

Aqui esta o primeiro capitulo.. espero que gostem

CAPÍTULO I

Mamoru Chiba não esperava gostar deste tipo de lugar. Ele sempre desprezou os executivos pretensiosos que, enquanto fingiam ter uma família feliz, frequentavam casas noturnas onde se ficam babando diante de raparigas lindas, vestidas com trajes pequenos. O tipo de lugar em que mulheres vendem a sua dignidade por gorjetas. O tipo de lugar em que ele estava.

Mamoru não conseguiu escapar do programa. Um cliente muito im portante, seguido por uma trupe de dois contadores e três diretores, havia insistido.

Ao dizer que queria conhecer a noite de Londres, o cliente não estava se referindo a um dos restaurantes refinados de Knightsbridge, a uma volta por Picaddilly Circus ou a programação cultural num dos teatros de Drury Lane.

"Onde eu vou levar esses caras, droga?", perguntara Mamoru frus trado à secretária. "Eu pareço um homem que vai a esse tipo de lugar? E cuidado com a resposta, lembre-se de que eu sou o patrão aqui." Mamoru sorriu para a secretária. "Eu não acho que você pode me dar uma dica? Você vai a lugares como esse?"

"Não acho que eles permitam a entrada de vovós ali, senhor Chiba", respondeu Makoto, 55 anos, de forma séria sem se deixar abater com a pergunta. "Eu vou me informar pelo escritório e ver se descu bro algum lugar apropriado."

Ponto para Makoto por ter descoberto uma boate que, pelo menos, não tinha mulheres dançando sobre os balcões ou dentro de jaulas suspensas.

Ao olhar em volta com uma taça de champanhe na mão, Mamoru agora nem achava o lugar tão sórdido assim, apesar do figurino mi núsculo das garçonetes. A iluminação fraca não ajudava, é verdade, mas a comida era aceitável. E daí se os drinques eram caros demais?

O negócio com aqueles clientes valia uma nota, e eles pareciam estar se divertindo.

Mamoru também não negaria que estava tendo prazer em admirar as esplêndidas garçonetes, às quais eram uma visão fantástica ao seu calejado coração.

Quando se tratava de namoro sério, Mamoru Chiba já apanhara o suficiente da vida. Suava frio somente por lembrar da ex-namorada, feliz ainda que não a visse e nem ouvisse nada sobre ela há seis meses.

Mamoru queria distância de todo o ritual que envolvia a conquista de uma mulher como, por exemplo, jantares românticos, teatros, ci nemas, etc.

Puxou conversa novamente com o seu cliente. Em seguida, olhou de modo discreto o relógio.

Foi quando levantou de novo a cabeça que Mamoru a avistou. Ela estava em pé junto à mesa deles. Equilibrava com naturalidade a bandeja na altura da cintura e tinha o corpo levemente inclinado para a frente, a abordagem típica das garçonetes do lugar para exibirem através do decote as formas dos seios, cuja fartura parecia mais fruto da medicina do que da natureza. Sorriam de forma provocante e esti mulavam os fregueses a consumirem champanhe. Certamente de viam levar uma comissão para cada garrafa vendida.

Aquela dali repetia os mesmos gestos, mas Mamoru não a havia notado até aquele momento.

De onde ela veio? Ela seguramente não aparecera naquele canto da boate até então.

— Os cavalheiros gostariam de uma garrafa do nosso champanhe?

A pergunta na cabeça de Mamoru era outra: o que ela lhe ofereceria?

Mamoru surpreendeu-se consigo mesmo, pois desde Rei, a ex-namorada, ele vinha mantendo no dia-a-dia uma existência celibatária e com frequência se desviava das muitas mulheres que passavam pelo seu caminho.

A garçonete reparou em cada homem na mesa e fixou os olhos em Mamoru, como se entendesse o que dizia o olhar persistente dele. Ela rapidamente virou o rosto e endireitou a postura.

— Mais uma garrafa?

— Por que não? — Difícil para ele tirar os olhos da garçonete loura. Ela não era apenas bonita. Ela era exótica, incomum. Tinha o queixo fino, um nariz reto e pequeno, olhos grandes, cabelos longos e lisos.

Mamoru voltou a relaxar na cadeira, posicionando-se melhor para observá-la. Ele agora se comportava como um daqueles executivos de meia-idade que desprezava.

Notou que a garçonete evitava olhar em sua direção, o que Mamoru achou um pouco irritante. Era ele afinal quem arcaria com o champanhe caro e que ela os convencera a consumir. Mamoru também estava acostumado a ser olhado pelas mulheres. Ele disse então, bem devagar:

— Mas esta é a última garrafa, meu amorzinho. O pessoal aqui começa a trabalhar amanhã bem cedo. — Um meio sorriso acompa nhou o comentário.

Ele percebeu a arrogância na própria voz e franziu o rosto em auto-reprovação. A solidão, pensou Mamoru sarcástico, devia estar realmente afetando-o, já que ele se empenhava em atrair a atenção de uma garçonete.

No entanto, o tom arrogante funcionou. Com uma cara de simpatia forçada e frieza, ela recolheu as taças vazias da mesa, voltou-se para Mamoru e disse agressiva:

— Eu não sou o _seu amorzinho. _— Deu meia-volta e se afastou.

_Como ele ousa?, _pensou Usa furiosa. Claro que ela já se depa rara antes com outros executivos bêbados e inconvenientes, que pen savam que podiam tratá-la como bem entendessem.

Ela aprendeu a ignorá-los na maioria das vezes. Era uma garçone te, mesmo que o vestidinho apertado e os sapatos de salto alto indi cassem o contrário. Além disso, não se permitiam intimidades entre fregueses e atendentes do lugar.

Os frequentadores não costumavam ser tão cheios de si como aquele dali. Algo nele fez com que os cabelos da nuca se arrepiassem. Isso não poderia acontecer. Afinal de contas, trabalhava ali há quase sete meses, o suficiente para aprender a lidar com caras asquerosos como aquele.

Não que ele parecesse repugnante, era até bem bonito, mas se havia uma pessoa no mundo que deveria saber que boa aparência podia cobrir inúmeros defeitos, esse alguém era ela.

— O que foi, lindona? — perguntou Seiya sorrindo, enquanto trocava as taças sujas que ela trouxera por limpas. Usagi sorriu de volta, sem muito ânimo.

— O de sempre.

— Ignore. Provavelmente ele tem uma pobre coitada de uma mu lher e um bando de crianças esperando-o em casa.

— Olha, será que a Minako não pode servir aquela mesa? Eu estou sem estômago para esse tipo de cara. — Uma briga com Motoki antes de sair de casa e um trabalho do curso para entregar nos próximos dias não a ajudavam.

— Impossível — lamentou Seiya. — O lugar está apinhado, e duas garotas faltaram. É por isso, inclusive, que você está servindo aquela mesa. O velho Tayki está a ponto de explodir.

Ela voltou à linha de frente, tentando parecer natural. Tayki exigia que as suas meninas se mostrassem animadas e dispostas, como se fosse divertido servir drinques para ricaços bêbados.

Entretanto, o dinheiro no fim do mês era ótimo, e disso ela não poderia se dar ao luxo de esquecer. Precisava do salário.

Quantos empregos noturnos pagavam a mesma grana? Não tinha condições de trabalhar de dia, pois estudava. Nas horas que restavam, quando restavam, dormia.

Ela pensou em Motoki. Logo, alguma coisa teria que ser feita em relação a ele. No entanto, como sempre acontecia quando pensava nele, decidia com tristeza adiar o assunto para outra hora.

O estranho dava a impressão de estar entretido com a conversa quando ela chegou à mesa dele e dos amigos. Usagi abriu com perí cia o champanhe e encheu as taças, sem ser notada.

O tal homem, porém, a deixara perturbada. Enquanto servia outras mesas, Usagi reparava nele, observava como ele comandava a con versa com os amigos. Era o centro das atenções.

A boate agora começava a esvaziar-se. Mais um pouco, e ela po deria ir embora sem causar maiores estragos. Sair antes do fim era uma desvantagem financeira, já que perdia as valiosas gorjetas dos que chegavam de madrugada. Contudo, precisava dormir um pouco. Usa era jovem, mas não de ferro. Diferentemente das colegas, não contava com horas de sono ininterrupto para se recuperar.

Espiou-os terminar o champanhe na esperança de que não haveria mais pedidos, mesmo que isso significasse menos dinheiro para ela. Respirou fundo e caminhou em direção a eles.

Todas as garotas quando contratadas passavam por um treinamen to sobre como andar no salão. Aos 23 anos de idade, ela nem descon fiara de que existiam diferentes maneiras de se caminhar. Para Usagi, sempre fora uma simples questão de colocar um pé na frente do outro. Ela, porém assimilou tão bem o novo estilo que agora, ao se dirigir à mesa daquele grupo de homens, suas passadas eram incons cientemente provocativas, efeito acentuado pelo seu corpo esbelto.

Mamoru, relaxado, contemplou a aproximação da moça. Ela estava determinada a não encará-lo. Ele podia se dar conta disso pelo jeito com que a garçonete recolhia as taças. Ela tampouco desejava que eles pedissem uma nova garrafa, mesmo que tenha oferecido com a mesma voz sensual de antes.

— Agora, me diga: onde você quer que eu ponha isto?

Mamoru exibiu as notas entre os seus dedos longos, ouviu a risadinha maldosa do seu cliente.

Usagi mostrou a palma da mão.

— O costume não é colocar o dinheiro num lugar bem mais íntimo?

— Não. — Usagi deu um sorriso e pediu a Deus que Tayki não estivesse por perto.

— Tudo bem. — Ele recuou e lhe entregou uma polpuda gorjeta. Usagi não esperava tal atitude. Afinal, ele era mais um típico freguês desagradável, o qual pensava que não havia nenhuma neces sidade de se tratar uma garçonete de casa noturna com respeito.

Por um segundo, Usagi sentiu-se desorientada, mas logo agarrou o merecido dinheiro com os dedos e saiu dali. Partiu na direção do vestiário, onde ela poderia trocar o traje ridículo e os sapatos que machucavam os seus pés por confortáveis jeans e tênis.

— Tayki — disse ela, já sem o uniforme de trabalho. Ele circulava pelo salão de cara amarrada para se assegurar de que os fregueses estavam satisfeitos. — Eu estou indo. — Usagi gostava de Tayki. Caso contrário, não aturaria o trabalho por tanto tempo. Por trás do verniz de chefe mal-humorado, ele tinha afeto pelas garotas que tra balhavam para ele e as tratava com consideração.

— Assim não dá, Usagi. Serão três garotas a menos. Por que você não fica e ganha um extra?

— E dormir menos ainda?

— Você deveria abandonar esse curso — resmungou ele. — Mar keting. Onde isso vai levá-la? Você vai pegar o diploma da faculdade e acabar voltando para cá. Agora vá. Não é bom que os fregueses vejam uma das suas glamourosas garçonetes vestidas com jeans e tênis.

Usagi riu.

— Não, não seria bom que eles pensassem que eu não passo todo tempo com vestidinhos apertados e salto alto.

Devagar ela atravessou o aglomerado de homens rumo à saída.

Próximo à porta e já de paletó, Mamoru recebia os agradecimentos entusiasmados dos seus convidados pela noite de diversão. Ele quase não reconheceu a loura encasacada que cruzou o grupo em direção à rua.

Em circunstâncias normais, Mamoru não se entregaria ao impulso de segui-la para puxar uma conversa e mostrá-la que ele não era o que ela estava pensando. À noite na boate, no entanto, o levou a concluir que o mundo é cheio de mulheres, mulheres sem complicações, que podem desfrutar a idéia de uma relação curta, sem compromissos.

Que outro tipo de mulher trabalharia num lugar como aquele? Certamente não aquelas pretensiosas da alta sociedade, como a sua ex-namorada, que fizera com que ele perdesse a vontade de levar a sério qualquer relação.

Pelo menos foi disso que ele se convenceu ao se despedir dos convidados, de olho no vulto que se apressava pela rua escura, pres tes a virar na próxima esquina.

Mamoru precisou ser veloz para não perdê-la, rápido o suficiente para que não lhe sobrasse muito tempo para pensar duas vezes no que fazia. Ele a alcançou quando ela se preparava para atravessar a rua. Esticou-se e a tocou de leve no braço.

Usagi se virou de forma brusca. Passava da meia-noite. As ruas estavam cheias de gente, mas também cheias de ladrões. Esta era a hora deles, quando na correria para pegar os táxis e os autocarros as pessoas tinham as carteiras à mostra, mal guardadas nas jaquetas, e já tinham bebido demais para conseguirem alcançar um bandido em fuga.

— Você! O que está fazendo aqui? Você está me seguindo?

Usagi somente o tinha visto sentado. Percebia agora o quão alto ele era. Tinha com certeza mais de 1,80 m. Bem mais alto do que ela, que media cerca de 1,70 m. De perto, a presença dele era muito mais poderosa. Debaixo do bem cortado paletó, Usagi presumiu que havia um corpo musculoso e perfeitamente torneado.

— Se eu contar isso para Tayki, ele vai servir a sua cabeça no café-da-manhã! — Ela não podia imaginar alguém, mesmo os leões-de-chácara mais eficientes de Tayki, capaz de servir a cabeça daquele homem no café. Obviamente, ele tinha a mesma opinião, pois a enca rou com um olhar de quem não estava acreditando em nada do que ela falava.

— Eu recebo as gorjetas dos fregueses, _meu senhor, _e isso é _tudo _que nos é permitido aceitar! — Usagi lhe deu as costas, atravessou a rua e percebeu que ele ainda a seguia. Na outra calçada, ela virou-se novamente, com uma expressão de raiva: — Eu já conheço o seu tipo, e você me dá nojo!

— Meu tipo? — disse Mamoru espantado, e descobria que a sua instintiva habilidade para controlar conversas não estava funcionan do com a loura irritada.

Mamoru a perseguiu porque alguma coisa nela mexera com ele. E muito. Queria pedir desculpas por ter se comportado de maneira grosseira e arrogante na boate, ao ter se insinuado para ela de um modo que, ele sabia, lhe provocara repulsa.

No entanto, o ataque dela estava passando dos limites, e a paciên cia de Mamoru não costumava durar tanto.

— _Meu tipo? _— repetiu ele, no tom de voz que já obrigara muitos dos seus poderosos rivais nas discussões de negócios a tremerem assustados nas bases. Com ela, porém, o efeito era nulo.

— Sim, o seu tipo! — Surpreendentemente, Usagi notava que estava gostando de toda aquela explosão de raiva. O choque inicial em vê-lo, o medo de que ele a seguira por um propósito havia passa do. Vulgar, convencido, arrogante e boçal o cara bem poderia ser, mas ela, sabia-se lá como, estava certa de que ele não a arrastaria para alguma ruela escura a fim de ali satisfazer os seus desejos sórdidos.

Usagi sentiu-se absolutamente livre para esbravejar com toda for ça contra ele, e isso lhe fazia muito bem. Não gritava assim havia muito tempo, e foram vários os momentos em que deveria ter agido assim. Em vez de apenas aceitar o que ocorria na sua vida pessoal, em vez de se submeter aos piores abusos emocionais de Motoki, ela deveria ter liberado a raiva reprimida e toda a desgraça com uns bons berros. A pessoa errada, mas a atitude certa.

— Cheios de dinheiro, mas tristes. Fracassados na vida, que se excitam ao olhar menininhas bonitas. Pode ter certeza, eu conheço o seu tipo. Vocês só querem uma fantasia para levar aos seus lares infelizes, habitados pelas suas mulheres e filhos mais infelizes ainda!

— O quê? — Mamoru não estava devidamente preparado para um duelo verbal com alguém que possuía uma língua que mais parecia um chicote de tão ferina. Ela o encarava furiosa. De cada milíme tro do seu rosto fascinante brotava desdém. Ele começou a rir, a gargalhar, uma reação genuína. Mais indignada, a mulher retomou o caminho.

— Você não vai pegar o metro a esta hora para casa, vai? — perguntou ele.

— Saia daqui, seu pervertido.

Ele a ultrapassou e obstruiu o caminho dela. A mulher tentou desviar por um lado e pelo outro, e percebeu que Mamoru não pretendia lhe dar passagem.

— Você está no meu caminho, se você não sair da frente neste instante eu vou gritar tão alto que todos os policiais num raio de 15 km vão correr para cá!

— Esta é mais uma ameaça na linha vou-chamar-o-meu-Tayki?

— Saia do meu caminho. — Usagi notou que mal podia respirar com aquele homem, de rosto bem desenhado e expressão forte, para do diante dela.

— Eu não aprecio muito ser chamado de pervertido.

— Eu pareço estar me importando com o que você aprecia ou deixa de apreciar? — Ela, contudo sentia-se desconcertada e com remorso por tê-lo insultado daquele modo.

— Então você classifica todo homem que aparece no seu local de trabalho como um pervertido?

— Eu quero ir para casa. Já é tarde, e não há nenhum motivo para eu perder o meu tempo com essa conversa. Agora, com licença.

— Por que você não pega um táxi para casa?

— Isso não é da sua conta. Se eu tivesse condições de andar de táxi para cima e para baixo, eu estaria trabalhando numa casa noturna?

— Nós não estamos falando de _para cima e para baixo, _mas do centro de Londres, de madrugada. O metro não é o lugar mais seguro do mundo para se freqüentar a esta hora. — Pelo menos era o que ele imaginava, já que raramente pegava metro. Tinha um motorista e quando não queria os serviços de Nicholas ele mesmo dirigia.

— E você é um especialista em metro, não é mesmo? — retrucou Usagi, como se tivesse lido os pensamentos dele. — Qual foi a últi ma vez que você usou o metrô? — desafiou ela.

Mamoru concluiu que era melhor se recompor, desistir e deixar a mulher em paz.

— Pois eu estava exatamente indo para o metro quando fui chama do de pervertido. — Ele não controlava as palavras que saíam da sua boca. Aquilo começava a perder o sentido.

— Você está mentindo.

— Quer dizer que agora eu sou um pervertido mentiroso?

Usagi o observou por mais alguns segundos e com um movimen to rápido o driblou, retomando o trajeto para o metro, cuja entrada já tinha as luzes apagadas.

Mamoru foi atrás.

Mas que diabos ele estava fazendo?, perguntou a si mesmo. O que importava se uma garçonete de boate ficara com uma impressão erra da dele? Por que ligar tanto se ela mexia demais com ele? No alto dos seus 34 anos já deveria saber se mostrar superior a esse tipo de coisa.

— Bem, adeus. — disse Usagi assim que entraram na estação deserta.

Pela primeira vez ela o via em um ambiente iluminado. O que Usagi imaginara ser apenas um rosto bonito, não muito diferente do qual a esperava agora de boca aberta, sobre o sofá velho, com uma garrafa de uísque vazia do lado, se revelou muito mais do que isso.

Aquele homem, cujo nome ele nem mesmo se deu ao trabalho de anunciar, pois, claro, alguém tão importante e tão bêbado não se pres taria a tal delicadeza, especialmente quando à caça de uma mulher para levar para a cama, estava acima da média. Ele era deslumbrante, iria para o topo do _ranking_ de qualquer mulher.

Levemente moreno, cabelos curtos e pretos, olhos escuros como a noite, e um corpo que dava a impressão de ter sido talhado à perfeição.

— Para qual estação você vai?

— Para uma que não seja a sua — respondeu Usagi, agora calma mente, enquanto enfiava as moedas na máquina de bilhetes.

— Como você sabe?

— Porque eu tenho olhos para ver. — Para comprovar o que dizia, deu uma boa olhada, de maneira insolente, no terno caro dele, nos sapatos de marca e no relógio de ouro.

— Eu a levo até a porta de casa — afirmou Mamoru. Havia algo na garota que o deixava preocupado pela segurança dela. Talvez a rebel dia que ela demonstrara. — Você não precisa ter nenhum receio. Eu não vou tentar me aproveitar de você durante a viagem.

— Eu não preciso de escolta.

Olhos azuis claros. Os olhos azuis claros mais cristalinos que ele já vira. À meia-luz da boate só lhe deu uma amostra do rosto dela. Aqui revela vam-se os olhos grandes, do formato de uma amêndoa e a boca avantajada, sempre com os cantos para baixo, devido à constante expressão de desprezo que ela fazia questão de ostentar.

— Talvez haja alguns drogados e bêbados esperando para entrar no mesmo vagão que você.

— Fico sensibilizada por você se preocupar tanto com o meu bem-estar, mas realmente faço esta viagem quatro dias por semana. Portanto, não há razão para a sua apreensão, eu sei perfeitamente tomar conta de mim mesma. Provavelmente melhor do você pode tomar conta de _si próprio._

— Você vai continuar fazendo o papel da garota irritada?

— Olha, é tarde — disse Usagi devagar, com dificuldade para manter os seus olhos fixos nos dele. — Eu não gostei de como você me olhava na boate, e eu não gostei de ser seguida. Estou sendo clara? Eu preciso dormir um pouco, caso contrário amanhã eu não vou con seguir aguentar.

— Você não tem o dia inteiro para dormir?

Usagi sentiu-se corar. Ficou ruborizada como uma adolescente, quando na verdade ela tinha 23 anos e experiência para reagir a algu mas situações com um pouco mais de jogo de cintura.

— Tenho coisas para fazer — murmurou ela. — Agora, se manda.

— Tudo bem, mas amanhã eu vou estar esperando por você na boate.

— Por quê?

Todo o episódio estava realmente a deixando confusa. Ela tornara-se perita, num curto espaço de tempo, em entender os homens que frequentavam o seu local de trabalho. Eles eram normalmente de meia-idade, casados, mas não sérios o suficiente a ponto de não fica rem abalados diante de uma garota com um vestidinho curto. Ho mens inofensivos. Além deles, havia os grupos de _yuppies_, mais pe rigosos, pois não tinham mulher e filhos para lhes torturarem a cons ciência.

O homem na frente dela não se enquadrava em nenhuma das duas categorias.

Ele era do tipo que não precisava estar atrás de garçonetes em casas noturnas ou em qualquer outro lugar, pelo simples fato de que a mulher que ele quisesse se poria aos pés dele em um estalar de dedos.

— Porque eu não gosto de ser tachado de nada sem ao menos ter o direito de fazer a minha defesa. — O que remetia Mamoru à pergunta anterior de por que, em primeiro lugar, ele deveria se incomodar com isso. — Veja as coisas assim — argumentou ele, tentando aproveitar-se da hesitação dela. — Como você se sentiria se eu a insultasse, deduzindo que, pelo fato de trabalhar como garçonete em uma casa noturna, vestida com trajes minimos, você fosse...

— Uma prostituta barata? — interrompeu Usagi. — Uma mulher de vida fácil? Uma mulher sem virtudes? Uma fracassada que não tem nada melhor para fazer na vida do que ficar se matando por gorjetas numa boate? — Era isso que todos eles pensavam. Todos os homens que ficavam babando enquanto ela limpava as mesas e ofere cia champanhe. Ela tinha a consciência da reputação que pudesse ter na cabeça daqueles homens, porém, _ela _sabia por que fazia o que fazia. Que importância tinha o que pensava um estranho sobre ela?

— É isso? — murmurou Mamoru. — Eu acho que talvez você quei ra dar a sua versão para os fatos?

— Eu não tenho que dar nenhuma versão dos fatos para _você, _mas deixa eu só dizer a você que eu não sou uma transa fácil. — Muito pelo contrário, pensou. Um amante durante toda a sua vida. Motoki, o cara que ela conhecera aos 16 anos. Com quem ela não tran sava há... Há quantos meses agora?

Um grupo de adolescentes barulhentos, bêbados, mas distraídos demais com as suas próprias brincadeiras para representarem uma ameaça, esbarrou nos dois ao usar a máquina de bilhetes. Mamoru a segurou pelo braço e a tirou dali.

— Eu a levo para casa em um táxi.

— Oh, você está assustado com o fantástico transporte público britânico? — debochou Usagi.

— Por favor, deixe de tolices.

— Olha, eu prefiro me arriscar com os guris baderneiros a me confinar em um táxi com você.

— Então eu só a coloco em algum maldito táxi e pago ao motorista para levá-la aonde você mora!

— Ah, perdeu o entusiasmo pela minha companhia agora que sabe que eu não vou dormir com você.

— Vamos lá. — Mamoru nunca encontrara uma mulher tão descon fiada e cínica, mas pelo menos ela tinha senso de humor! Será que era por isso que ele agora chamava um táxi para ela, em vez de simples mente deixá-la tomar o primeiro metro para casa?

— Você, meu senhor, é o mais arrogante dos mais arrogantes!

— Cuidado. Começo a me acostumar com o seu repertório de elogios.

— Duvido. — O táxi encostou na calçada. Usagi se deu por ven cida e desistiu de se opor à insistência dele. — A menos que o destino se comporte de uma maneira insólita, esta é a última vez que nos vemos.

Mamoru não disse nada. Abriu a porta do táxi para ela, entregou ao motorista algum dinheiro e foi falar com ela, já sentada no banco do carro.

O corpo dele, grande e forte, mal cabia no vão deixado pela porta traseira aberta. Quando ele abaixou a cabeça para olhá-la, teve a im pressão de que o brilho dela tomava todo o interior do veículo.

— Eu acho que não — disse ele, num tom de voz baixo e suave. Usagi perturbou-se com o arrepio de excitação que sentiu na espi nha. — Afinal de contas, eu ainda tenho que me defender das suas acusações, não é mesmo?

— Eu peço desculpas — ela disse rapidamente. — Isso não basta?

— Eu a vejo amanhã.

— Eu nunca irei para a cama com você — protestou ela, agressiva. — Você faz uma idéia errada de mim!

— Na vida, aprendi que _nunca _é a palavra mais inconstante do dicionário. — Mamoru encerrou a conversa e bateu a porta do carro.

O que Mamoru não chegou a dizer era que _nunca _também era a palavra mais instigante do dicionário. Especialmente naquele contex to, e especialmente para um homem como ele.

Continia…


	3. II

**CAPÍTULO II**

— Não sei por que você fica perdendo o seu tempo nessa porcaria.

Usagi olhou para Motoki. Ele estava do outro lado do quarto, jogado na poltrona, em frente à TV, com os pés largados sobre a mesinha de centro arrastada até ali. Ele a encarava de um modo que ela conhecia bem.

Exatamente por isso, Usagi o ignorou e voltou a atenção para os livros.

— Já disse, amor. Você não tem inteligência para fazer nada nes sas empresas que têm por aí. Você abandonou a escola aos 16. Já se esqueceu?

Ele estava tomando cerveja. Melhor assim. Se fosse uísque os comentários seriam muito mais venenosos. Daqui a pouco ele sairia, pois afinal era sábado. Homens como ele não ficavam em casa num sábado à noite, quando todos os seus amigos estariam no café da es quina assistindo ao futebol na tv.

— Isso não significa que eu não possa estudar — afirmou Usagi sem levantar a voz, mesmo consciente de que não havia sentido dis cutir o assunto mais uma vez.

— Claro que significa. Os todo-poderosos dessas companhias por aí não estão procurando uma garota como você, Usagi. Você pode ser bonita, mas não tem currículo. — Ele soltou uma risadinha cruel, e os dedos de Usagi apertaram a caneta. — Deixa pra lá, a que horas você vai trabalhar hoje?

— Por que o interesse? Você não estará aqui quando eu sair.

— É verdade. Por que você não vai pegar uma cervejinha pra gente?

— Você já vai beber o suficiente no café, Motoki.

— Ah, não. Não me venha com mais um dos seus sermões. Você se tornou a senhora supercertinha desde que meteu na cabeça essa idéia de estudar marketing. Você deveria era ter se contentado com o empreguinho de secretária.

Motoki atingira o limite dela. Usagi fechou com raiva o livro que lia.

— Mas eu não podia, não é mesmo, Motoki? E nós dois sabemos porquê!

Ele levantou-se, ajeitou os cabelos com os dedos e seguiu para a cozinha com cara de bravo. Desta vez, porém, ela não o deixaria sem resposta.

Três noites atrás, Usagi sentiu imenso prazer em gritar com al guém, e ela preparava-se para repetir a dose. Agora com a pessoa certa, e não com um estranho que atravessara o seu caminho. Um perfeito estranho que obviamente não voltou a dar as caras na casa noturna. Nas últimas noites, Usagi bem que o procurou na boate, para em seguida censurar-se de maneira árdua por ato tão insano.

— E então? — provocou Usagi junto à porta da cozinha.

Motoki abria outra cerveja e começava a beber da lata mesmo.

— Não vou ficar discutindo isso com você, Usagi. Por que você não volta para os seus livros e finge que vai chegar a algum lugar na vida?

— Não, eu quero discutir isso com você, Motoki. Eu já estou por aqui das suas ofensas, dos seus disparates, da sua falta de companhei rismo e da sua falta de apoio. Eu não pude ficar no emprego de secre tária porque o salário não era suficiente para sustentar nós dois!

Ela passara tempo demais cheia de reticências sobre aquele tema.

— Eu suponho que você esteja me culpando pelo acidente!

— Eu não o estou culpando por nada! Mas isso já faz dois anos! Já não é hora de acordar para o fato de que você nunca vai ser um jogador de futebol profissional?

— Quer saber de uma coisa? Eu não vou ficar aqui ouvindo isso! Tchau.

Frustrada, com lágrimas nos olhos, ela permaneceu de pé no vão da porta, bloqueando a passagem dele.

— Você precisa arrumar um emprego, Motoki.

Ele bateu a lata de cerveja na mesa, espirrando o líquido sobre o tampo do móvel.

— Um emprego num escritório, Usagi? Você acha que devo me vestir com um terno barato e ver por aí se alguém quer me contratar?

— Não precisa ser um emprego num escritório.

— Bem, então quem sabe um emprego como o seu?

— O meu emprego, por acaso, paga cinco vezes mais do que eu conseguia como secretária, e cem vezes mais do que eu ganhava no restaurante.

— E assim você pode ter tempo livre para estudar, como se você fosse um dia ter um trabalho numa empresa.

— Bom, eu não teria outra saída, não é mesmo? Pois _você _não demonstra a mínima intenção de colaborar com as despesas!

— Quer saber de uma coisa, Usagi? Se você acha isso, por que não vai embora?

— Talvez eu vá — afirmou ela. Usagi saiu dali e ouviu de longe as desculpas dele. Disse que precisava dela e bateu a porta ao sair de casa.

Os dois sabiam que o fim da relação chegara, e chegara há algum tempo. Seria duro, no entanto dizer adeus para a história, as lembran ças da adolescência de ambos, quando a esperança não alcançava limites. Passados os anos, o único sentimento que mantinha o casal junto, pelo menos da parte dela, era pena.

Quando ocorreu o acidente ela sentira pena demais de Motoki. A piedade a impedia de dar o passo necessário de terminar com tudo. O namorado havia mudado, eles haviam mudado.

Motoki tornara-se embrutecido e amargurado por causa do seu destino. Até mesmo os espasmos de angústia quando ele se abria e estabelecia algum diálogo com ela rareavam. Um não conversava com o outro havia meses.

De certa maneira, a boate oferecia a Usagi o trabalho ideal. Para não falar na excelente remuneração, o emprego não lhe propiciava tempo para pensar nos seus problemas. Estava sempre ocupada ser vindo às mesas e trocando piadas com as colegas sobre os fregueses.

Embora o bate-boca que tivera há pouco com Motoki não seria esquecido após uma noite de trabalho. Os dois atingiram um limite antes não alcançado.

Duas horas depois, Usagi já servia às suas mesas na boate, sem tirar a briga da cabeça, quando o avistou. O estranho sentado sozinho nos fundos do salão. O coração de Usagi deu um salto, uma palpitação de contentamento absurda que desaparecera tão rápido quanto viera.

Por quanto tempo ele estava sentado ali?

Agora que o descobrira, Usagi começou a se preocupar com cada movimento que ela executava. Até que finalmente não teve outra saída senão abordá-lo, mesmo que ele não estivesse sentado numa das mesas sob responsabilidade dela.

— O que _você _está fazendo aqui?

— Eu disse que eu voltaria — lembrou ele, no mesmo tom de voz suave e levemente irônico que lhe provocou um arrepio na espinha dias atrás. — Você sentiu a minha falta?

— Eu não fui clara o suficiente. Eu não estou à venda, ao contrário dos drinques e da comida.

— Por que a gente não sai daqui e vai a algum outro lugar mais civilizado para tomar um café? Eu conheço um café muito bom e que fica aberto 24 horas.

— Um café 24 horas aberto? Por favor. Onde seria isso? Em outro planeta?

— Num hotel adequado para um homem como eu. Não o homem pervertido que você me julga, mas alguém que trabalha muito e não tem horário certo para nada.

— Não acho que seja uma boa idéia.

— Você parece exausta.

As três palavras quebraram um pouco o gelo, pois a levaram a relembrar a briga com Motoki. Não havia um cantinho nela que não estivesse exausto com a vida. Como ele atentou a isso, se ninguém mais reparara?

— Há uma ou duas razões para eu nem cogitar sair com você — protestou Usagi, azeda. — Se você prefere não considerar as que dei a você, aqui vai mais uma: estou aqui há uma hora e meia somente, e isto aqui é o meu trabalho.

— Eu acabo de me lembrar que eu nem mesmo sei o seu nome. Como você se chama?

— Olha, preciso ir. Ami vai subir pelas paredes se pensar que estou tentando roubar um cliente dela.

— Por que você trabalha num lugar como este?

— Eu já respondi isso. Agora, preciso ir, tchau.

— Eu encontro você na saída em meia hora. — Ele ficou de pé, terminou a bebida e a encarou. — Tudo bem?

— Eu não vou a lugar nenhum com você! Eu estou falando alguma língua que você não conheça?

— Eu vou resolver as coisas com o seu chefe.

Usagi deu uma risada seca e curta.

— Ah, vai? E como você pretende fazer isso? Vai botar uma arma na cabeça dele?

— Eu aprendi faz tempo que pela força não se consegue nada nessa vida. — Os olhos escuros dele se fixaram nos dela, e Mamoru experimentou de novo o impulso de excitação. O mesmo rompante que lhe vinha a cada vez que pensava nela, coisa que ele fez com regularidade assustadora nos últimos dias. Ela era um desafio, Mamoru admitiu, por isso havia tomado a decisão de voltar à casa noturna.

— Deixa comigo.

_Deixa com ele! _Bem, por que não? Ele não conhece Tayki e obvia mente não tem a menor idéia do quão rigorosos são os patrões em boates como aquela.

— Claro — comentou ela, em tom desafiador. — Se você conse guir tal proeza, vou com você para o seu café. Mas como isso não vai acontecer, lhe dou apenas o meu boa-noite e informo que será inútil voltar aqui, porque da próxima vez eu não lhe dirigirei a palavra.

Foi um pouco perturbadora a sensação de arrependimento com a qual encerrou a conversa, mas, acima de tudo, Usagi era uma pessoa pragmática. A sua vida já tinha muitos problemas para ela embarcar em mais um na forma de um homem, provavelmente casado, pois um cara bonito e bem articulado como aquele não seria solteiro. Ele bus cava uma aventura curta, sem compromissos, com uma garota bonitinha qualquer.

Ela se asseguraria de que não voltaria a olhar para ele.

O que Usagi nunca poderia imaginar era que Tayki a chamaria, dez minutos depois.

— Eu o _quê? _— balbuciou Usagi, após Tayki lhe dizer o que queria.

— Você pode tirar o resto da noite de folga.

— Eu cheguei agora, Tayki.

— Ami não vai se importar em cobrir a sua ausência. Ela está precisando recuperar o dinheiro de uns dias que faltou.

— Como ele conseguiu? Ele não fez... Ele não é... _algum tipo de delinquente perigoso. _Ele não o _ameaçou, _não é mesmo? — Usagi se recordou dos seus comentários inconseqüentes, noites atrás, sobre cabeças no café-da-manhã.

— Ameaçar a mim? Tayki Alfonso Roberto Sidwell? — Ele ficou na ponta dos pés por alguns segundos, ajeitou a lapela do paletó e lançou um olhar superior para ela. — Ninguém jamais ousou me ameaçar, Usagi Tsukino, e não se esqueça disso jamais! Ele apenas me disse que queria falar com você e que esta parecia a única hora em que vocês podiam se encontrar. Então, me deu o seu cartão e disse que, se eu precisasse de algum conselho, era só telefonar.

— Conselho? Conselho sobre o quê?

— Ele trabalha com finanças, Usagi. É um homem poderoso. Até _eu _já ouvi falar dele.

— _Você está me dando a noite de folga porque um cara qualquer pediu a você e entregou um cartão? __E as_ _minhas gorjetas, _Tayki?

— Eu cubro o dinheiro das gorjetas, Usagi. Dou o que você mais ou menos ganharia numa noite como a de hoje. Não diga que não sou justo.

— Eu não posso...

— Você merece uma noite de folga, Usagi. Nunca me deixa na mão. Você está me fazendo um favor, minha querida.

— Como assim, Tayki?

— Estou pensando em expandir o negócio, Usagi. Posso precisar da ajuda dele mais cedo do que você pensa — completou Tayki, maliciosamente.

Usagi notou que ficava sem opções.

— Você sabe o que ele está buscando, Tayki. Muito obrigada!

— Você está segura com esse aí, Usagi. Eu não daria a você a folga, caso contrário. Ele é um profissional muito conhecido. Não faria nenhuma besteira, não se arriscaria num escândalo.

Usagi não gostava de se sentir manipulada, mesmo apreciando a idéia de ter uma noite só para ela. Nada de livros, boate ou Motoki.

Se ela chegasse à saída e descobrisse que o homem mudara de idéia, melhor ainda. Ela vagaria por ali em algum lugar onde pudesse sentar e organizar em paz os pensamentos. Voltar para a casa não era a melhor opção, apesar de Motoki ter saído. Aquelas quatro paredes já a sufocavam.

Mas lá estava o cara. Esperando. Como havia prometido. Alto, de beleza fora do comum, e a encarando com uma expressão que ela não podia decifrar. O fato a deixava ainda mais apreensiva. Apreensiva e de alguma maneira... _acesa. _Viva.

— Como você conseguiu tal façanha? — Foi a primeira coisa que ela lhe perguntou.

Parecia uma gata agressiva, pensou Mamoru. Uma gata agressiva que ele metera na cabeça que queria domar. Uma gata que pularia dois metros do chão se ele somente a tocasse, mesmo que fosse o mais inocente dos carinhos. Mamoru abriu e segurou a porta da boate para que ela passasse.

— Tayki não disse? — indagou ele, furioso, mantendo a distância de segurança que ela demonstrava querer.

— Ele me disse que você deu a ele o seu cartão. Disse que você era uma pessoa importante do mundo financeiro. — Usagi o analisava, hostil. — Eu não me importo com quem você seja. Já disse as regras.

— Mas não sei o seu nome?

— Como?

— Eu sei as regras, mas não sei o seu nome.

— Usagi.

— Usagi. Você não parece uma Usagi — comentou ele irónico, e ela não levou na brincadeira.

— Não? Eu pareço com o quê? Alguma coisa mais fofinha? Uma Candy, quem sabe?

— Você está sempre na defensiva, Usa?

— Usagi — resmungou ela. — Todos me chamam de Usagi. Eu odeio Usa.

— Por quê?

Usagi deu de ombros, da mesma forma que sabia que ela odiara ter revelado o pormenor de natureza pessoal.

— Bem, Usagi — disse ele, esticando o braço para chamar o táxi. — Nós vamos ter que pegar um táxi juntos para irmos àquele hotel...

— Hotel? Não, não, não. — Ela recuou, e Mamoru impacientou-se.

— Eu disse _hotel. _Eu não disse _quarto de hotel. _Nós vamos a um hotel em Covent Garden, ao qual eu normalmente vou quando traba lho até tarde. Há um bar no térreo, e eu garanto que o lugar vai estar cheio de gente. — Os olhos grandes azuis, entretanto se mantinham desconfiados, e Mamoru precisou controlar-se para não acariciá-la na tentativa de acalmá-la.

Ele mal podia acreditar que em plena madrugada se dispunha a esperar pacientemente que uma mulher lhe desse uma oportunidade para tocá-la.

— E então? Você vem comigo ou não? Se não, você pode estar certa de que nunca mais me verá de novo. Se você decidir vir, esque ça as suas suspeitas e entre neste táxi comigo. Muito bem, decida.

Pela expressão de Usagi, Mamoru percebeu o embate que se passava dentro da cabeça dela. Seja lá qual fosse o resultado daquele con flito interno, ele não iria atrás daquela mulher de novo. Comportava-se com ela de um jeito que não condizia com a sua personalidade e estava pronto para colocar ali um ponto final naquilo tudo.

— OK. — Usagi deu de ombros novamente e se aproximou do táxi. Ele se adiantou e fez questão de abrir-lhe a porta. Um gesto com o qual ela não estava acostumada, pois Motoki não era o tipo de cara que abria porta de carros para mulheres.

Apesar da gentileza, ela não vacilou em se sentar encolhida na ponta do banco traseiro, para manter a maior distância possível dele. Não se arrependeu do procedimento, porque mesmo assim, para o seu próprio assombro, percebeu-se sensível à presença dele.

— Eu não sei o seu nome — afirmou Usagi, após o táxi partir.

— Mamoru Chiba.

— Mamoru Chiba — repetiu Usagi, forçando a memória. — Você é alguém importante no mundo dos negócios, não é?

— Pode-se dizer que sim. — Ela não aparentava nenhum deslum bramento com isso, e Mamoru cedeu à tentação infantil de exibir o seu cartaz. — Eu lido com finanças corporativas. Nós tratamos de fusões e aquisições. Eu também faço investimentos em propriedades. Com pro para reformar e vender.

— Certo. — Ela virou-se para olhar a cidade através da janela do carro. Esta parte de Londres nunca estava escura. Luzes, painéis lu minosos e a agitação familiar. Por alguma razão, Usagi achava mais fácil perder o olhar nas cenas da cidade do que encarar o homem a seu lado.

Ele era o primeiro cara com quem ela conversava de fato em muito tempo. Usagi ia às aulas durante o dia, mas não participava das festas e encontros dos colegas em bares. Falar com os clientes da boate nem pensar, e ela e Mamoru não mais conversavam sobre qualquer coisa que valesse a pena.

— Você não mora em Londres? — Usagi relutante o olhou, e, por um instante de desatino, imaginou como ele seria por baixo do paletó caro e da camisa social.

— Por que você acha isso?

— Bem, se você morasse na cidade, por que iria para um hotel quando trabalha até mais tarde?

— Eu tenho um apartamento em Chelsea. Esse hotel oferece refei ções tarde da noite, e às vezes vamos lá para finalizar um acordo enquanto comemos.

— Nós?

— Meu pessoal.

— Seu pessoal?

— Contadores, advogados, quem for preciso. De vez em quando, eu venho sozinho para comer e terminar o trabalho longe do barulho de telefones e fax. — Não seria inteligente acrescentar que ele com prara e reformara o prédio onde funciona o hotel e, como previsto no contrato, possuía uma suíte de cobertura, que ele costumava usar quando simplesmente não queria se dar ao trabalho de pegar o carro e pedir que George o levasse dali de volta a Chelsea. A pequena extravagância a faria correr à procura de abrigo.

E Mamoru se dava conta de que a última coisa que desejava era que ela buscasse abrigo para se proteger dele.

— E a sua esposa? Ela aprecia os seus jantares em hotéis caros quan do você trabalha até tarde com o seu pessoal? — Irrelevante para Usagi se ele era casado ou não. Não tinha nenhuma intenção em relação a ele. Logo, a curiosidade demonstrada surpreendia a si própria.

— Se fosse casado, eu não estaria aqui. — A frieza na voz dele fez com que ela quisesse retirar a pergunta. — Você não acha impossível trabalhar num lugar em que a sua opinião sobre os seus clientes seja tão ruim?

Ela foi poupada do desafio de encontrar uma resposta para o ques tionamento, pois o táxi estacionava em frente a um edifício elegante, situado entre uma butique cara de roupas masculinas e uma loja de decoração.

Usagi pressentia, contudo que a pergunta se repetiria no primeiro momento em que eles estivessem a sós.

— Não é o tipo do lugar para uma garota de jeans — sussurrou ela, com uma risada nervosa, quando entraram no saguão do hotel. Cores sóbrias, uma ou duas pinturas abstratas nas paredes e plantas que pareciam colocadas ali para transmitir uma mensagem específica.

E ele não mentira. Havia pessoas mesmo no saguão. Pessoas re quintadas, que aparentavam ter dinheiro e com pinta de artista.

Usagi fechou os punhos dentro dos bolsos da jaqueta e caminhou ao lado dele, que, com longas passadas, alcançou logo uma escada que os levou a um bar no piso inferior,

O que ela estava fazendo ali?, perguntou-se, tensa.

— As pessoas vêm para cá vestidas com o que bem entenderem — murmurou Mamoru. — Não precisa se sentir deslocada.

— Eu não estou me sentindo deslocada.

— Não? — Ele fez uma pausa para uma expressão de que não estava levando fé no que ela falava. Ela não resistiu e acabou sorrindo.

— Bem, um pouco.

Era o sorriso? Ele se interrogara. Alguma coisa no sorriso dela desmentia aquele ar de cinismo, revelava uma vulnerabilidade enor me e dizia muito sobre a perspicácia, o humor e a inteligência guar dados nela.

— Pegue uma mesa — propôs ele. — Vou pedir algo para bebermos. O que você prefere?

— Café, por favor. Descafeinado, se eles tiverem.

— Eles têm de tudo aqui.

Usagi sentou-se a uma das mesas circulares de granito polido. As cadeiras tinham um formato esquisito, muito confortável, apesar de não parecer. Como no saguão, havia muita gente no bar. Um mundo de pessoas da noite, exóticas e jovens, as quais bebiam e se divertiam.

— E então? — Ele colocou a xícara sobre a mesa e sentou-se. — Um pouco menos... agitada?

— Eu não estava agitada — disse Usagi, enfática. — Eu estava chateada porque você me manipulou para que saíssemos.

— Você poderia ter dito não e ido embora. Ninguém a forçou a entrar no táxi e vir para cá. E você não respondeu à minha pergunta. Por que trabalha num lugar em que os clientes provocam em você repugnância?

— Eles não me provocam repugnância. Alguns clientes são até bem legais. Ou pelo menos aparentam ser.

— Você apenas não gosta do tipo de homem que freqüenta esses lugares.

— Você gosta? — Usagi posava de indiferente, determinada a não deixar que ele notasse o quanto ela estava nervosa e balançada por ele.

— O engraçado é que temos a mesma opinião. Eu só fui lá naquele dia para atender a um pedido de um cliente.

— Ah, e você não estava aproveitando... dando uma olhada em volta?

— Na verdade, não. Isto é, até ver você.

A declaração sem meias palavras a pegou desprevenida e desper tou todo o seu corpo. Ela não conseguia pensar em alguma coisa para dizer, e ele não demonstrava pressa para quebrar o silêncio e resgatá-la daquela situação.

— Eu... eu... Como eu disse, trabalho lá porque o dinheiro é muito bom... Eu...

Mamoru a analisava. Ela baixou os olhos e procurava se distrair com o café. Provavelmente, era uma mulher experiente, mas ela fazia com que ele se sentisse como um lobo grande e mau, e ele não gostava daquela sensação.

— Por que você não arruma um emprego diurno? — perguntou ele, permitindo a mudança de assunto, mesmo quando o que realmen te queria saber é como ela trabalhava onde trabalhava e ainda sim se envergonhava com o galanteio de um homem.

— E por que você não é casado? — Usagi empinou o queixo e perguntou de forma direta.

— Eu deveria ser casado? — perguntou Mamoru. Confidencias pes soais não constavam da sua pauta. Ele ficou desconcertado um pouco e tomou num só longo gole o que restava da sua bebida.

— Bem, você não é tão velho, você é... você é... — A iniciativa que ela reconquistara desapareceu assim que Usagi constatou o ca minho que tomava. Listaria os atributos dele, ao mesmo tempo que aquele olhar ousado conspirava contra o muro de cinismo que ela erguera ao longo dos anos?

— Sou todo ouvidos — encorajou ele.

— Obviamente, rico.

— Mais alguma coisa?

— Sim. Arrogante, manipulador, com um ego gigantesco, maior do que um trator.

— Hmmm. Não me parece uma lista de qualidades apreciadas pelas mulheres.

Os olhos de ambos se encontraram, e Usagi foi a primeira a virar o rosto. Essa conversa tornava-se perigosa.

— Talvez por isso você não tenha encontrado uma esposa ainda — afirmou Usagi rapidamente. — Como você descobriu este lugar? — disse, mudando de assunto.

— Eu comprei este edifício, o reformei e o revendi. — Mamoru a observou digerir a informação enquanto fantasiava aquele rosto exó tico e lindo a brilhar de paixão, aquele corpo despido, agitado pelo abraço de um amante. O abraço dele.

Mamoru engoliu a saliva e se ajeitou na cadeira.

— Parece muito importante. Como você conseguiu entrar nesse negócio? Deve custar uma fortuna fazer parte do mercado imobiliá rio. Especialmente em Londres.

— Eu estudei economia na universidade — disse Mamoru. — Co mecei com finanças antes de investir em propriedades.

— Você deve ter feito bastante dinheiro com finanças, nesse caso. De outra maneira, você não teria contado com capital suficiente para entrar no mercado imobiliário.

Mamoru a mirou por alguns segundos. Os olhos de suspeita dele se depararam com os dela, inocentes e arregalados.

— Eu sempre tive uma quantidade razoável de dinheiro à minha disposição.

Claro que ele teria. Era um homem nascido no meio do dinheiro. A riqueza cobria os seus ombros como uma capa invisível. Usagi desejava vê-lo dizer isso. Alto e claro, para que ela se lembrasse de mais uma razão pela qual deveria sair rapidamente daquele lugar, antes que o rosto sexy, a habilidade para ouvir e a conversa sedutora de Mamoru vencessem a cautela dela.

— E... o que fazem os seus pais? — perguntou Mamoru.

— Isso é realmente relevante?

— É para mim.

— Minha mãe é faxineira. Meu pai era carpinteiro do setor de embarcações, mas o número de pessoas que preferem coisas artesanais não é muito grande atualmente. Ele mora em Boumemouth. Ain da faz algumas peças por conta própria, mas o seu emprego mesmo é o de supervisor numa fábrica de móveis. — Usagi se pôs de pé e sorriu educadamente.

Ela se ressentia pelo fato de que não o encontraria novamente, mas era assim que tinha que agir.

— Bem, obrigada pelo café. E por favor, posso pegar o meu táxi para casa. — Usagi não tinha ânimo para enfrentar o metrô naquele momento. Antes que ele pudesse dizer algo, ela já se apressava porta afora, subia a escada e cruzava o chique saguão, que parecia saído de uma revista de celebridades.

Continua…


	4. III

**Agradecimentos:**

**Estrela Lunar: **muito obrigada pelo elogio, sim claro que vou continuar, e espero que continues a acompanhar. Bjs.

**: **ainda bem que gostas-te do outro eheh, espero que este tambem te agrade. Bjs

**CAPÍTULO III**

— Ah, não. Você não vai.

Usagi escutou a voz dele e as passadas velozes atrás dela. Não demorou para que Mamoru a agarrasse pelo braço e a virasse de frente para ele.

— Você _não _vai dizer tchau na minha cara e depois fugir.

— Eu não estou fugindo de nada. Estou indo para casa.

O coração dela batia a cem quilômetros por hora, chacoalhava como se estivesse numa montanha-russa desgovernada. A mão dele, tal qual um alicate, lhe apertava o braço, mas em vez de irritá-la a atordoava, despertava em Mattie justamente as sensações que ela ten tava evitar.

— Você é um grosseiro.

— Não funcionou, Usagi. Você já me chamou de coisa pior. — Ele fez sinal para um táxi enquanto a mantinha presa pelo braço com a outra mão. — Onde você mora? Eu deixo você em casa. Nós pode mos conversar no caminho.

— Não!

Deixá-la em casa? E se Motoki estivesse acordado? Improvável, mas era uma possibilidade a ser considerada. Pensar em Motoki confrontando-se com Mamoru Chiba fez o sangue dela gelar. Ela tinha consciência de quem sairia perdedor. Não seria o homem que abria agora a porta do táxi para ela entrar.

— Por que não? — perguntou Mamoru.

— Por que...

— Porque o quê?

— Por que... — Por que ela não queria que Motoki, caso acordado, a visse com Mamoru? A interpretasse mal? Ou era porque ela, refletiu incomodada, não queria que aquele homem descobrisse sobre a exis tência de um namorado?

— Porque eu não revelo o meu endereço para estranhos, espe cialmente quando esses estranhos são clientes da boate em que eu trabalho!

— Neste caso, por que não vamos para o meu apartamento?

Usagi quase deu uma gargalhada com o convite e procurou igno rar que uma parte dela nem umpouco confiável vibrava ao imaginar tal possibilidade.

— Nem morta.

— O prédio tem uma recepção muito confortável. Nós podemos terminar a nossa conversa lá. — Ele indicou o endereço para o moto rista do táxi, consciente de que ela o encarava nervosa por ter sido excluída do processo de decisão.

— Você realmente não tem vergonha. Como você ousa?

— Pare de fugir de mim — pediu ele, de forma arrastada e suave. — Eu sempre consigo o que eu quero, Usagi.

— E você me quer.

— E eu a quero.

Usagi sentia o corpo em chamas.

— Você quer uma garçonete bonita de uma boate. Você não _me _quer. Você _nem me conhece._

— Você quer que a conheça. Isto é um pedido? — Mamoru manti nha a voz arrastada.

— Isto é uma verdade declarada — rebateu Usagi. — Você pode ter passado a vida com mulheres correndo atrás de você, à sua esprei ta, torcendo para serem a sortuda que colocaria uma aliança no seu dedo, mas, cara_, _por vir de onde venho eu conheço direitinho homens como você!

— Mas você _nem me conhece._

Usagi resmungou, o resmungo de alguém cujo argumento impe cável lhe fora devolvido com um golpe preciso. Ela decidiu não valo rizar o comentário dele com uma resposta, mesmo porque não seria capaz de pensar em algo para contra-atacar.

Desagradava a ela o fato de estar sentada em um táxi, a caminho do apartamento dele, em sabe-se lá onde, apesar de voltar a experi mentar o mesmo instinto de confiança que havia tido na presença dele fazia três noites. Uma certeza vinha, lá do fundo, de que aquele homem não mentia. Se ele dizia que haveria algum lugar na recepção onde os dois poderiam conversar, lá estaria o lugar.

O problema era que ela não queria falar.

Não, Usagi se corrigiu, sincera consigo mesma. O problema era justamente que ela ansiava desabafar, estava propensa a falar mais do que deveria.

Sentia que as suas emoções haviam entrado num compasso eterno de espera, espremidas contra uma represa, que começava a dar sinais de que não agüentaria a pressão.

Ela desejava falar, mas por que com ele? Mamoru já havia exposto qual era o seu interesse, e não era conhecê-la melhor. O objetivo dele era levá-la para cama.

— Se eu chegar lá e descobrir que a única coisa à nossa espera na recepção é um elevador para nos levar até o seu apartamento, esqueça. Eu vou sair imediatamente e pegar o primeiro táxi que encontrar.

— Combinado. — Ele a observava de perfil. O queixo empinado de teimosia, especulava se passava pela cabeça dela o quão sedutor era aquele silêncio de insubordinação.

Na hora em que o táxi estacionou em frente ao prédio, Mamoru seria quase capaz de apostar que ela mudara de idéia a respeito de entrar no edifício.

No entanto, tudo que ela disse ao motorista foi:

— O senhor se importaria em esperar alguns minutos aqui? Para o caso de precisar voltar de imediato para a minha casa?

— Sem problemas, querida.

— E então? Passou na inspeção? — indagou Mamoru, durante o primeiro minuto no interior do prédio. — A área de estar é ali, há um segurança permanente na recepção. O nome dele é Kevin, e estou seguro de que ele vai voar em seu socorro, se você decidir iniciar um escândalo.

— Muito engraçado.

— E então, você vai mandar o nosso motorista desaparecer, ou vai subir no táxi e fugir mais uma vez?

Foi ele ter insinuado que ela fugia que a convencera, disse depois a si mesma. A mulher deixara o saguão do edifício, instante em que Mamoru havia se remoído de inquietação diante da iminente partida, mas retornara quase que de imediato.

Mamoru mal acreditou na onda de alívio que o tomou.

De pé, os dois se encararam, um de cada lado do saguão amplo, de decoração cara. Curioso, Kevin virava os olhos de um lado para o outro, na tentativa de acompanhar a reação de ambos.

— Você gostaria de alguma coisa para beber?

— De onde? Não estou vendo muitas máquinas de bebida por aqui.

— Não há máquinas automáticas — afirmou Mamoru, em posição de sentido, à espera dela. — Há uma cozinha atrás de você. Kevin tem todo o equipamento necessário para nos propiciar um café, um chá, o que você preferir.

— Café está optimo.

— Fique à vontade, tire o casaco — propôs Mamoru. — Sente-se onde você preferir.

Ao contrário de muitos edifícios de apartamentos em Londres, o prédio de Mamoru destacava-se por ter sempre um porteiro-segurança na recepção e um saguão de entrada amplo. Grande o suficiente para acomodar a mesa grande de trabalho de Kevin, dois diferentes am bientes para receber visitas e um número razoável de plantas.

Usagi ainda mantinha-se de pé cautelosa quando ele voltou com duas canecas de café e um prato de biscoitos, precariamente equili brado sobre a boca de uma das xícaras.

— Muito bonito o lugar — comentou Usagi educadamente, sen tando-se enfim. Em vez do sofá ao lado de Mamoru, ela optou pela cadeira em frente a ele.

Ali Mamoru estava em casa. Ele respirava poder e riqueza, e o ambiente em volta fora elaborado sob medida para os poderosos e ricos. O piso de mármore brilhava, os detalhes em metal do corrimão da escada bem lustrados, e os lustres no teto impressionavam pela solidez.

— Então — disse Usagi ao bebericar o café e esforçar-se para se manter blasé em relação ao lugar. — Você tem um apartamento aqui...

— Eu tenho...

Usagi podia perceber os olhos escuros dele fixados nela enquanto vagarosamente ela examinava em volta. Jeans, agasalho e tênis não se sentiam em casa num lugar como este, embora, justiça seja feita, Mamoru se mostrasse indiferente à indumentária dela.

Ela, não. Os trajes lembravam a Usagi — timidamente, é verdade — que o dever dela era apontar todas as diferenças entre os dois, tarefa que ela começara a executar no bar do hotel.

— Então... você fica em Londres o tempo todo.

— Eu moro em Londres, mas viajo muito.

— Ah, claro, para visitar os seus pais na Grécia, eu suponho.

— Entre outras coisas.

— Que outras coisas?

— Com freqüência trabalho. Nova York, Paris. Recentemente, o Oriente Médio.

— Isso para quê? Formar um império global? — Usagi riu, um pouco nervosa, e bebericou o café. — Tudo isso soa muito poder. O que você faz para relaxar? Vai a boates?

— Quando quero relaxar, eu quase sempre vou para Costwolds, pois tenho uma casa lá.

— Você tem uma casa em Costwolds. Um refúgio campestre.

— Pode-se dizer que sim. E agora? Você vai me atacar por todo esse luxo?

— Eu não estava atacando antes, se é isso o que você quer dizer.

— Não? O que você estava fazendo então?

— Estava rememorando por que você não tem nenhuma chance de me levar para a sua cama, não importa que a sua presunção diga que qualquer coisa que você queira, você consegue.

— Por que você não vem e senta aqui no sofá ao meu lado e me diz isso de novo?

O convite provocou um arrepio em Usagi como uma corrente elétrica a lhe atravessar o corpo, mas ela agüentou firme e sustentou a expressão de desdém.

— É assim que você trata as mulheres que costumam sair com você? — disparou Usagi.

— Não, eu acho que não.

— Eu sei disso. Pelo fato de trabalhar numa casa noturna, você crê que pode falar comigo como quiser e que eu, a coitadinha deslumbra da, não terei outra saída a não ser cair a seus pés?

— Não, porque as mulheres com quem costumo sair já teriam tomado a decisão de sentar-se bem aqui perto de mim, se, obviamen te, eu tivesse trazido alguma delas para cá, em primeiro lugar.

A mensagem nas entrelinhas daquela fala mansa atingiu Usagi como um tiro e lhe enrubesceu a face.

— Você estaria tão na defensiva assim se nós não tivéssemos nos conhecido em uma casa noturna? — perguntou Mamoru. — Se eu não soubesse o que você faz para sobreviver?

— Nós não teríamos nos conhecido de outra forma.

— Você não respondeu à minha pergunta.

— Eu não estou na defensiva — mentiu Usagi. — Eu sou realista. Nós somos de mundos diferentes. Olha como você está vestido, pelo amor de Deus! Eu apostaria a minha vida que o seu terno não estava pendurado em um cabide de uma loja de departamentos em Oxford Street.

— Essa linha de conversa não vai nos levar a lugar nenhum.

— Eu não _quero ir _a lugar nenhum com você!

— Então por que você está aqui?

Usagi voltou a corar.

— Porque eu fui manipulada por você — disse ela atrapalhada.

— Não seja ridícula. Agora você está fingindo ser a vítima das circunstâncias. É assim que você se sente em relação a estar aqui? Comigo? Em relação a você?

— Você não entende.

— Me explique.

— Eu quero ir para casa agora.

— Não, você não quer. Vamos para o meu apartamento. Lá é mais confortável do que aqui.

— Mais perigoso, você quer dizer.

— Você acha que sou perigoso?

— Cautela nunca é em excesso. Uma garota não peca por ser cautelosa demais.

— Você é?

— Eu não nasci ontem, senhor Chiba.

— Pare de me chamar assim. Meu nome é Mamoru. E você ainda não respondeu ao meu convite.

— Você já me disse quais são as suas intenções.

— Eu nunca me aproximei de uma mulher que não me quisesse próximo. Vamos subir.

— Eu vou ficar meia hora e depois ir embora. E dessa vez não quero que você volte ao meu trabalho para me ver! OK?

Ele não respondeu. Levantou-se à espera dela, proporcionando tempo para que Usagi analisasse o que fazia. Subir para o aparta mento dele? Outro passo rumo à beira do abismo. Pelo menos era assim que ela via as coisas.

Usagi o acompanhou até o elevador e manteve os olhos fixos no painel de controle até a cabine vibrar e as portas se abrirem para um corredor acarpetado.

Ela sabia que o apartamento dele seria luxuoso, mas não havia se preparado para tanto.

Piso de madeira decorado com tapetes persas; uma superfície aberta e plana, que ampliava a noção de espaço e fazia com que os olhos se perdessem pela linda área composta com mobília baixa e minimalista, uma mesa de jantar cujo tampo de vidro era contornado por um friso grosso de madeira, e paredes brancas que exibiam pintu ras grandes e intensas. A única coisa que separava a cozinha para onde agora os dois se dirigiam do espaço aberto era uma extensa bancada em semicírculo, com tampo de granito.

Usagi o examinava, checava o modo como ele dominava cada centímetro do ambiente. Ela experimentou um novo arrepio, um sinal de alarme por Mamoru ter conseguido trazê-la ao hábitat dele.

— Gostou? — indagou Mamoru, enquanto operava uma sofisticada cafeteira.

Ela passou a língua nos lábios nervosa, e sentou-se em um dos bancos altos de cromo e madeira, junto à bancada da cozinha.

— Quem não gostaria?

— Onde você mora? — Ele deslizou pela bancada uma caneca chinesa totalmente branca, baixa e de louça grossa e a entregou. De pois, Mamoru se ajeitou em um banco, do outro lado do tampo de granito, de frente para ela.

— Informação confidencial, lamento. — Eles se apoiavam sobre a bancada, tomando um gole do café, quando os olhos de ambos se cruzaram.

Ela tinha um rosto que ele simplesmente gostava de olhar. Usagi também tinha uma mente com a qual ele realmente se sentia estimu lado a argumentar e a contra-argumentar. Enfim, ela representava um desafio que ele não conseguiu resistiu em aceitar.

— Agora me pergunto por que não perguntei isto antes — comen tou ele, entre goles de café, sem perdê-la de vista. — O que você faz quando não trabalha?

— Por quê?

— Porque normalmente esse é o tipo de coisa que as pessoas se perguntam durante uma conversa?

Usagi avaliou o questionamento buscando descobrir por que esse homem a desconcertava. No entanto, já que ela não o veria mais depois daquela noite, qual seria a razão para mentir sobre algo que ela não precisava esconder?

— Eu dou uma dormida, quando possível.

— Há quanto tempo você está lá?

— Sete, oito meses.

Cuidadosa ela o mantinha sob vigilância, como se estivesse prepa rada para se defender, a qualquer momento, de um movimento súbito e mais audacioso dele. Mesmo assim, Usagi relaxara o suficiente para tirar o casaco e para arregaçar as mangas do moletom. O relógio dela era de plástico, com uma pulseira rosa.

Ela acertara quando dissera que os dois eram de mundos diferen tes. De início, Rei não deixaria de usar o delicado Rolex de ouro.

Mamoru interrompeu as divagações e lembrou-se que aquilo não se tratava de um relacionamento, mas de um caso em seus primeiros passos. Ele não se encontrava disponível para relações sérias.

— E antes disso?

Usagi encolheu os ombros.

— Eu trabalhava num restaurante.

— Então você trabalha de noite e dorme de dia. Uma vida de vampiro.

— Eu não passo o dia inteiro na cama — contestou ela, de novo sem baixar a guarda. — Eu... Eu faço outras coisas também.

— Por exemplo?

— Eu gostaria que você parasse de fingir interesse pelas coisas que faço ou deixo de fazer.

— E gostaria que você parasse de pensar que pode me ler como um livro. Um romance erótico brega impresso com letras grandes. — Ele lançou um sorriso maroto, e, mais uma vez, ela se ficou embara çada e acabou sorrindo de volta. — Agora me diga o que você faz durante o dia?

— Eu... Bem, na verdade, eu estou fazendo um curso neste mo mento. — Usagi abaixou os olhos e se censurou. O que passou pela cabeça dela para que divulgasse uma informação tão pessoal?

Ela pensou em Motoki e percebeu incomodada que não se lembra ra dele durante horas.

— Que curso?

— Marketing.

— _Marketing?_

— Isso mesmo! Marketing! — Usagi o encarou irritada, com as críticas ferinas de Motoki na cabeça. — Sim, deixei a escola quando tinha 16 anos! Sim, não sou exata mente o que a maioria das pessoas consideraria um sucesso de mar keting! Mas posso chegar lá! O fato de trabalhar à noite com pouca roupa numa boate não significa que não tenha um cérebro em bom estado, funcionando perfeitamente! Você pode pensar que sou mais uma tola, mas você está errado!

— Eu acho uma excelente idéia.

— O quê...?

— Eu disse que acho uma excelente idéia. Por que você deixou a escola aos 16?

— Eu... Todo mundo que conhecia estava fazendo isso... Parecia excitante naquela época... deixar a escola, tornar-se um adulto, ga nhar dinheiro... — Enquanto contava, ela brincava com a asa da caneca e se distraía com a borra de café no fundo do recipiente.

— E isso foi... há quanto tempo?

— Sete anos. — Usagi estava pronta para protestar qualquer co mentário cáustico sobre o seu fiasco escolar.

— E você nunca pensou antes em voltar a estudar?

— Não é tão fácil quanto você pensa!

— Com força de vontade tudo se consegue — murmurou Mamoru, notando como os seios dela repousavam graciosamente sobre a bancada. — E quando você termina o seu curso de marketing?

— Eu entrego o meu último trabalho na semana que vem.

— Então você vai deixar a boate e procurar um emprego?

— Então seguro o meu trabalho na boate porque preciso do di nheiro e começo a rodar pelas agências de emprego. Às vezes, a supervisora do curso recomenda alguém para um trabalho, mas o aluno precisa ser muito bom. — Usagi ergueu o queixo e lembrou-se de retomar a expressão de contrariada. — Pronto, este é o resumo da minha vida. Agora acho que é hora de voltar para casa.

— Onde dormir se encaixa nisso tudo?

— Como?

— Dormir? Você deve ser adrenalina pura.

— Eu consigo tirar pelo menos seis horas de sono em cada 24 horas.

— Eu a deixo em casa, mas você pode passar a noite aqui. Eu tenho três quartos.

— Passar a noite? — Usagi olhou-o, incrédula. — Você ficou louco...?

A última coisa que queria era passar a noite naquele apartamento, mesmo que trancada num quarto, com uma cadeira travando a maça neta só por via das dúvidas! Bastava a idéia de que ele estaria dormin do sob o mesmo teto para garantir uma noite mal dormida. Por que... Por que...

Porque ele era perigoso, decretou. As coisas ficavam perigosas entre eles.

Agitada, Usagi tomou o rumo da porta. Mamoru se levantou rápido do banco e obstruiu a porta, posicionando-se frente a frente com ela.

— Não.

— Não o quê? — provocou Mamoru com voz suave. Ele não se conteve. Esticou o braço, tirou as mechas de cabelo que cobriam o rosto de Usagi e lá permaneceu com a mão, enlaçada pelos cabelos dela.

— Não faça o que você está fazendo — sussurrou usagi vacilan te, sem encontrar forças para se afastar dele.

— Eu não estou fazendo nada. Ainda.

Ela suspirou e tentou sem muito empenho recuar, mas o toque de Mamoru lhe impedia o raciocínio.

— Eu falei que iria só conversar, e já conversei.

— Talvez não seja o suficiente.

— Você prometeu...

— Mesmo? Eu não lembro? Eu nunca faço promessas que sei que não vou ser capaz de cumprir.

A mão dele se moveu para segurá-la pela nuca, e o polegar contor nou o desenho da sua boca trêmula.

— Eu quero vê-la de novo — disse ele, com voz rouca. — E de novo. E de novo.

— Eu já disse, isso não faz sentido.

— Você me disse que nós viemos de mundos diferentes, e que você não está à venda pelo fato de trabalhar em uma boate. Bem, não estou interessado em comprar nenhuma mulher, e não estou nem aí para o mundo do qual você vem.

Mamoru girou, com um movimento fácil e leve, e tinha agora Usagi encostada na porta, encurralada. Mamoru apoiou-se na porta com uma das mãos espalmadas e enviou a outra em uma missão até então impensável.

Ele começou a percorrer com os dedos os contornos arredondados sob o agasalho dela.

Usagi mantinha as mãos pressionadas contra a porta convencida de que deveria fugir, mas desejando não se mexer, permitindo que o seu corpo, e não a cabeça, permanecesse no controle da situação.

Já fazia bastante tempo.

Mesmo antes de ela e Motoki terem cessado todas as formas de contato físico, Usagi não conseguia responder aos carinhos do namorado. O toque dele a deixava gelada, com vontade de se encolher e se esconder. Por muito tempo, Usagi atribuíra isso à própria exaus tão, fruto da rotina confusa e das exigências no dia-a-dia. Mais tarde ela encarou a verdade: não sentia mais desejo por ele, e o desgosto se estendeu a todas as áreas da vida em comum.

— Por favor, Mamoru...

O nome dele escapou da sua boca como uma carícia. Usagi deve ria tê-lo chamado de _senhor Chiba. _Isso estabeleceria alguma dis tância entre os dois.

— Olha, Usagi. Eu sei que você pensa que a persegui apenas para levá-la para cama...

— E não?

— Eu quero você.

— Eu disse... — Usagi não podia reconhecer a própria voz. Fala va de maneira trêmula e rouca.

— E você me quer. — O beijo dele, que se curvara para alcançá-la, foi leve e singelo como uma plumagem a roçar-lhe a boca, mas mes mo assim estremeceu os joelhos e o coração de Usagi.

— É algum crime ceder à atração mútua?

Desta vez o beijo dele não foi singelo, e sim potente. Foi mais, muito mais do que potente, e o impacto nela proporcional. Mamoru lhe invadiu a boca com a língua e lhe explorou até que Usagi não pudes se mais suportar a pressão que ela própria fazia contra a porta.

— Então é isso? — murmurou ele sem muita convicção. Mamoru recuara para que Usagi pudesse sentir a ausência do seu toque como um vazio súbito e enorme dentro dela.

— Você está me confundindo.

— Optimo. Eu quero confundi-la como você me confunde. Eu que ro que você fique arrepiada todas as vezes em que cruzar os seus pensamentos, e quero descontrolar cada nervo quando tocá-la.

Ele com as suas palavras fazia um amor virtual com ela, coisa que Usagi nunca experimentara antes. E não poderia ser diferente, já que tivera como único homem na vida Motoki, cujo ponto forte não era a retórica. A aparência, sim. O sangue irlandês tinha dado ao namorado a perfeição em cada traço, mas era só.

Usagi se defrontava agora com uma diferente espécie de homem e tinha consciência disso. Tanto que se empenhava para reorganizar os pensamentos.

Ela mal conseguia trazer à tona na mente a imagem de Motoki, tal a intensidade da emoção que lhe varria todo o interior!

A mão de Mamoru, aquela maldita mão, escorregou para baixo do agasalho dela e lhe acariciava a pele nua. Tocava apenas a barriga, rígida e de traços definidos, sem se aventurar acima, mas o suficiente para que Usagi abraçasse os próprios seios de surpresa e de satisfa ção. Não, satisfação era uma palavra muito medíocre. De _prazer._

— Então... você vai passar a noite aqui? Comigo? Na minha cama?

— Não... por favor... — Usagi se agarrava ao que restava de bom senso e coerência dentro dela. — Isso é... é ridículo. — A mão dele deslizava aos poucos para cima.

Mamoru supreendia-se com a própria paciência. Podia senti-la bam ba, desejando-o, mas ele tinha que conter o impulso de pegá-la no colo e transportá-la até o quarto.

A mão dele estava a centímetros dos seios de Usagi. Seios lindos, bem desenhados, que ele queria tocar, chupar e reverenciar.

— Nós não temos nada em comum...

— Eu posso citar uma coisa comum entre nós, para falar a ver dade...

— Vá brincar e se satisfazer com pessoas do seu tipo...

— Eu não tenho um tipo. Só os chatos têm um tipo.

— Bem, então vá brincar e se satisfazer com... com alguma outra pessoa! — O desentendimento cumpriu a sua função. Deu a Usagi tempo para respirar, em vez de apenas deixar-se levar e afogar pelos seus sentidos.

Deu-lhe tempo para recordar o homem que a esperava em casa e o despropósito da situação em que se metera.

Usagi se contorceu levemente, e a mão que se movimentava peri gosamente sobre a sua barriga encontrou o que buscava.

Usagi literalmente deu um pulo quando os dedos longos e hábeis de Mamoru acharam o mamilo dela enrijecido e abriram caminho pelo sutiã de renda para acariciá-lo.

Mais um minuto, e ela poderia dizer adeus para qualquer resquício de autocontrole.

— Não! — Usagi pegou a mão de DMamoru e a retirou imediatamen te dali, mas ele, agora com as duas mãos espalmadas sobre a porta, a mantinha cercada, presa.

— Nós dois somos adultos — afirmou ele de forma direta, determinado a transpor as defesas de Usagi. — Nós estamos nos sentindo atraídos um pelo outro, e não há por que negar isso.

— Tudo bem! Eu não vou negar! Mas mesmo assim nada vai acontecer!

— Por que diabos não?

— Porque eu moro com alguém. Porque eu tenho um namorado!

Continua …


	5. IV

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Agora que entregara o seu trabalho final, Usagi pressentia apreensi va que a fase mais dura apenas começava.

Que passaria com folga, ela não tinha nenhuma dúvida. Dedicara-se com empenho ao curso desde o primeiro dia, apresentara quase todos os seus trabalhos dentro do prazo e se destacara na classe. To davia, a coordenadora do curso, uma mulher ativa, sempre bem arrumada, não podia ter sido mais franca. Marketing era uma área compe titiva, e, mesmo com as melhores notas do mundo, Usagi não tinha experiência profissional.

As duas agências de emprego que Usagi visitara na semana que tinha passado lhe disseram mais ou menos a mesma coisa, mas de uma forma um pouco mais atrativa.

Usagi se consolava com a idéia de que uma semana não era muito tempo quando se tratava de achar um trabalho.

De uma forma menos racional, também era um alívio que a ansie dade da procura de um emprego lhe ajudasse a afastar dos pensamen tos a distração perigosa chamada Mamoru Chiba e o precipício em que ela quase se jogara naquela noite.

Naquele momento pelo menos ela podia relaxar. Tinha uma noite de folga, sem a presença de Motoki em casa.

Ele tinha dedicado um silêncio raro ao tópico curso terminado, mas compensado a trégua por passar a maior parte do tempo longe de casa.

Passados dois dias ela perguntou sobre o seu paradeiro e Motoki respondeu com a sua típica agressividade.

Usagi tirou os sapatos e deixou que a paz da casa vazia a tomasse. Ponderou sobre ligar a TV, mas avaliou se realmente precisava se bombardear com os típicos programas de domingo à noite na televi são e decidiu que não.

Mais fácil se esparramar na poltrona, de olhos fechados, e deixar a mente vagar.

Um pouco perturbador que os pensamentos vagassem muito mais por Mamoru Chiba do que por Motoki, mesmo que houvesse um milhão de coisas que ela precisava tratar no seu namoro, coisas que não podiam mais esperar.

O que Mamoru estava pensando sobre ela?

Usagi simplesmente fugiu do apartamento luxuoso. Levou na ca beça o instante de surpresa gravado no rosto moreno dele, diante da revelação que ela fizera.

A imaginação de Usagi não parava de especular sobre a impres são que ela deixara. A repulsa que Mamoru deveria ter sentido ao pen sar que Usagi respondera ao seu charme, quando não se encontrava em situação para tal. Ela teria feito jus às piores expectativas dele, confirmado a suspeita de que não passava de uma garçonete de casa noturna que se fazia de difícil. Talvez ele até considerasse a possibi lidade de que ela posara de moralista para tentar fisgá-lo.

A campainha tocou e interrompeu as especulações de Usagi.

Ela hesitou. Levou alguns segundos para registrar que não poderia ser Motoki, pois o namorado tinha uma chave da porta. Aliviada com a conclusão, ela levantou-se para atender.

O alívio durou exatamente os segundos que Usagi precisou para abrir a porta. Relaxada, escorada no vão de entrada, a pessoa que ela pensava que não iria ver de novo. Nunca mais.

— O que _você _está fazendo aqui? — A contrariedade deu o tom à pergunta, mas o coração dela traiçoeiro saltava ao vê-lo. Desta vez, vestido de modo casual e ainda mais bonito. Calça creme, gola social creme, surgindo de debaixo da suéter. As cores da vestimenta desta cavam a pele morena, diferente das roupas escuras de trabalho. Usagi precisou se esforçar para não revelar o seu encantamento.

— Eu decidi fazer uma visitinha para avaliar o meu rival — res pondeu Mamoru indo direto ao assunto, aproveitando-se da perplexi dade dela para entrar sem ser convidado.

— Você _o quê! _Você está _louco? _Como você descobriu onde moro? Não, me deixe adivinhar. Tayki contou!

Ele andou descontraído rumo à sala, examinou a escada estreita que havia no caminho e agora olhava em volta, interessado e sem nenhum constrangimento.

— Hmmm. Interessante composição de cores. De certa maneira, eu a associava com algo bem mais sóbrio, estiloso. — Finalmente, ele virou-se para encará-la. Como ela conseguia ficar tão atraente num short folgado e numa camiseta grande a ponto de esconder cada curva do seu corpo? — E então? Cadê o namorado?

O tom de voz dele era leve mas seus olhos, não. Usagi pôde deci frar a mensagem no olhar de Mamoru. Ele vinha cobrar explicações sobre a falsidade dela, dizer o que pensava dela. Besteira aquele ne gócio de checar o rival.

— Ele não está. E o nome dele é Motoki. Você não pode ficar aqui. Se Motoki chegar, ele vai...

— Ele vai... O quê?

— Olha, se você quer que peça desculpas por... por não ter dito antes, tudo bem. Me desculpa. Eu deveria ter contado a você desde o começo.

— E por que não o fez?

— Por que não fiz _o quê? _— reagiu Usagi. Na presença de Mamoru, a sala se tornava um cenário feio, bagunçado e mal conservado. Não era de admirar o comentário jocoso dele sobre a falta de estilo.

— Uma xícara de café seria ótimo. Sem leite e sem açúcar.

— Você não pode ficar aqui para uma xícara de café! Você nem deveria _estar _aqui! Isso não vai ficar barato para Tayki! Dando o meu endereço de casa para qualquer um!

— Eu não sou qualquer um — replicou ele friamente. — Eu come ço a suspeitar de que você está com medo desse seu namorado. — Certamente, ela não estava apaixonada pelo cara, pois não teria se mostrado tão atraída por _ele, _Mamoru, na última vez em que se encon traram. Mamoru passara a última semana irritado consigo mesmo por ter sido passado para trás, furioso por não conseguir tirá-la da cabeça e, finalmente, concluindo sem piedade que era mais do que justifica do ele se dedicar ao máximo para seduzi-la, uma vez que ela houvera lhe dado corda.

— Ele bate em você? — indagou ele, sem perdê-la de vista.

— Não seja ridículo! Claro que ele não me bate! Você acha que algum dia ficaria com um homem que levantasse a mão para mim?

— Então o que você está fazendo com ele, pois com certeza abso luta você não o ama.

— E como você _sabe _isso? Após duas ou três conversas comigo, você se sente de súbito qualificado para tirar conclusões sobre a mi nha vida pessoal?

— Responda rápido: o que você está fazendo aqui com um homem que você não ama, quando o que você preferiria era estar comigo?

— Você é um canalha arrogante! Você sabe disso, não sabe?

— Sei, mas eu gosto de ouvir você dizer.

Ela suspirou profundamente e desistiu.

— Eu preparo um café, e em seguida você vai embora. Estamos de acordo?

— Não, mas aceito o café, de qualquer modo.

Mamoru a seguiu de volta pelo pequeno corredor e dali para a cozi nha. Usagi podia senti-lo atrás dela, o que provocava uma pane no seu sistema nervoso.

Ela se acostumara com aquela casa. Naquele momento, no entan to, Usagi enxergava o ambiente com os olhos dele. Mamoru possivel mente nunca estivera em uma moradia tão pequena e descuidada.

A cozinha não melhoraria muito a sua impressão.

Quando Motoki e ela se mudaram, Usagi se entusiasmou em fa zer algo no lugar. Afinal de contas, eles não estavam mais alugando. A casa pertencera aos pais dele, uma ex-moradia do governo, que sofria da falta de reformas essenciais. A vida contudo a desanimou. Primeiro a depressão do namorado, depois que um câncer de pulmão matou a mãe. Ela deixou a casa, as lembranças, mas infelizmente nenhum irmão com quem pudesse dividir a dor da sua morte. Depois Motoki sofreu o acidente e caiu em decadência. Recentemente ela ficou sem tempo, equilibrando-se entre empregos e estudo.

Usagi tinha a cabeça empinada ao entrar na cozinha, ligar a cha leira elétrica e apanhar duas canecas.

— Eu posso ver o que você está pensando. Não precisa deixar tão óbvio — disse ela, de braços cruzados para simular uma distância entre eles, dada as dimensões da cozinha.

— No que estou pensando?

— Você está pensando na casa miserável em que vivo. — A água na chaleira ferveu. Ela deu as costas a ele e começou a preparar o café, com as mãos trêmulas.

— Por que você não se muda? — Aquela era a pergunta. Se fosse um pouco sabida, Usagi desconfiaria de que ele não se referia à casa, mas ao homem com quem ela dividia o lugar.

Pensar no tal namorado já fazia Mamoru se roer de ciúme. Ciúme primitivo, monstruoso. Um sentimento que, se até então nunca tinha sucumbido na vida, agora o vinha desnorteando.

— Tente adivinhar. Por que no meu lugar você não mudaria? Aqui está o seu café. — Usagi sentou-se na cadeira de pinho, junto à pequena mesa. — Você pode sentar se quiser.

— Dinheiro? É por isso que você mora aqui?

— Não pagamos aluguel. A casa era dos pais de Motoki. O pai dele morreu quando ele tinha 12 anos, e a mãe deixou o imóvel ao falecer pouco tempo atrás.

Mamoru sentou-se e se pôs a observá-la. Ele desejava que ela lhe contasse tudo, falasse da casa, do que sentia pelo cara. Amor não era, pois aquele lar não transmitia amor. Nenhuma foto dos dois nas pare des ou sobre os móveis. Nada que aparentasse ter sido comprado com esforço e afeto.

— Você entregou o seu último trabalho? — Ele surpreendeu Usagi com a mudança de assunto, permitindo que ela relaxasse um pouco.

— Na sexta-feira.

— Você não saiu para celebrar?

— Num domingo? — Não houve festa nenhuma. Ela foi trabalhar como de costume. Voltou para encontrar a casa sem ninguém, e Motoki só retornou na hora do almoço do dia seguinte.

— Você não me disse onde está o seu namorado?

— Ele foi... Ele saiu com alguns amigos. Está no bar da esquina, acho. — Usagi olhou para o lado com uma cara que entregava a história toda.

— Ele passa um monte de tempo no bar, não passa?

Usagi se aterrorizou com as lágrimas que lhe vinham aos olhos e trincou os dentes para interromper o trajeto delas. Não choraria. Ela parará de chorar há muito tempo e não daria àquele homem tal privi légio.

— Você não entende. — Usagi respirou profundamente duas ou três vezes e levantou os olhos para Mamoru. A inesperada expressão de compreensão dele quase a fez ruir. — Para você, tudo está bem. Você não sabe o que é abrir os olhos de manhã com a certeza de que terá um dia de sacrifício. Às vezes, é mais fácil simplesmente desistir e seguir o caminho mais simples para lidar com as coisas. Quase sempre esse caminho é o que leva ao bar mais próximo.

Mamoru não disse nada. Ele continuou brincando com a caneca, sem tirar os olhos dela.

— Um monte de gente enfrenta uma vida de sacrifícios. Um mon te de gente não nasce em berço de ouro. Mas a maioria não vira alcoólatra.

— Motoki não é um alcoólatra!

— Por que você o defende? Você trabalha numa casa noturna porque precisa do dinheiro. O que me leva a concluir que você preci sa pagar as contas porque o seu namorado não trabalha.

Apesar de transtornada de raiva, Usagi não tinha como contestá-lo. Mamoru falara de forma implacável a pura verdade.

— Ele... Ele vai conseguir um.

— Entre uma ou outra visita ao bar com os amigos? — Mamoru deu gargalhada cruelmente, e notou o nervosismo dela. — Você tem cer teza de que ele está com amigos?

— O que você quer dizer?

— Você sabe o que eu quero dizer?

Os dois se entreolharam por alguns segundos de tensão. Usagi ficou em pé e virou-se de costas para ele. Na pia uma pilha de pratos sujos. Ela começou a lavar a louça na esperança de que as suas mãos não estivessem tremendo a ponto de derrubar algo.

— Não há uma outra mulher.

— Você está certa disso?

— Por que você veio aqui? Para arrancar um pedido de perdão? Você não precisa fazer isso. Eu já pedi desculpas.

— Me veio à cabeça a idéia de que você e o seu namorado talvez estejam conspirando contra mim. Quem sabe o casal não deduziu que se você fosse capaz de me enrolar, seria apenas uma questão de tem po para começar a tirar dinheiro de mim? — Mamoru não ventilara nenhuma hipótese como esta, mas queria jogar lenha na ira dela, forçá-la a cuspir a fúria e assim cuspir também os sentimentos, pois a imagem dela o havia atormentado durante toda a semana.

Usagi voltou-se para ele como se em estado de choque.

— Isso foi a coisa mais... mais... _horrenda _que você já me disse! Como você ousa?

Ela caminhou em direção a ele com o pano de prato em uma das mãos cega de raiva. Mamoru desejou puxá-la com força, colocá-la no colo e arrancar com um beijo aquela expressão da face dela.

— Eu sou um homem extremamente rico. Riqueza traz suspeita.

— Então lamento muito por você, lamento demais!

— Não seria a primeira vez que sou perseguido por uma merce nária.

— Se eu me lembro _bem, _você é quem está perseguindo aqui! — Usagi estava de pé, de frente para ele sentado na cadeira, e curvava-se para confrontá-lo.

— É verdade, mas talvez você seja uma oportunista engenhosa que sabe aproveitar uma chance quando essa se apresenta...

— Você é... Você é...

— Alguém acostumado a ler os motivos atrás de cada ação...

— Eu não estou interessada no seu dinheiro estúpido! E _nunca _armaria um golpe com ninguém!

— Nem mesmo com o homem que você defende de modo tão eloquente, nem mesmo com o homem que você ama?

— Eu não _amo _Motoki! Eu posso até morar com ele, mas não o _amo._

Ele ouviu Usagi tomar fôlego, para que o cérebro dela processas se o que ela acabara de admitir. Mamoru não podia estar mais satisfeito. Ele deu um meio sorriso e com as duas mãos segurou o rosto dela.

— E nunca acreditei, nem por um momento, que você fosse uma mercenária...

— Você me enganou. — Usagi se afastou dele e, em vez de irri tar-se ainda mais, sentiu uma certa admiração pela inteligência com a qual ele a envolvera. Sentou-se de novo diante dele.

— Me diga por que você mora aqui com ele.

— Porque... Porque eu não tenho dinheiro para morar em outro lugar. Não. Não é por isso. Pelo menos, não é só por isso. — Ela o fitou daquela maneira desconfiada, com os olhos entreabertos, com a qual Mamoru já se acostumava.

— Então por que é? Me diga?

Usagi olhou para baixo, para as mãos que tinha apoiadas sobre a mesa. Espiou Mamoru de relance antes de começar a falar:

— Nós crescemos juntos. Quando éramos adolescentes, saíamos juntos. Motoki sempre foi o cara que as raparigas olhavam. Bonito, atlético... — Usagi sorriu, e Mamoru se segurou de raiva por esse homem, mesmo em retrospecto ser capaz de fazê-la a sorrir.

— Ele ia ser um jogador de futebol. Isso foi o que ele sempre quis. Ele jogaria por um grande clube , faria fortuna e realizaria o seu sonho. Contudo, quando ele tinha 19 anos a mãe morreu, e Motoki ficou arrasado. — Usagi ainda não desviara o olhar dos seus próprios de dos sobre a mesa. Sentia-se como se falasse consigo mesma, mas nunca poderia ignorar os olhos escuros e atentos a observá-la. — Nessa época, eu já pensava em deixá-lo. Eu avaliava que me tornara mais madura do que ele. Eu ainda gostava dele, mas... — Isso era uma coisa que ela nunca admitira, nem mesmo para si própria.

— Mas você não queria abandonar os próprios sonhos — comple tou Mamoru, sem perturbar a atmosfera. Ele a viu concordar com a cabeça, num gesto lento.

— Eu não podia deixá-lo quando ele mais precisava de mim. Eu adiei o curso para o qual eu havia passado e continuei com o meu trabalho. Os pais dele compraram esta casa do governo anos atrás. Nós nos mudamos para cá. — Usagi soltou um longo suspiro. — Eu acho que vou tomar algo — cortou ela. — Você quer?

Mamoru balançou a cabeça negativamente. Usagi abriu a geladeira, fez uma careta e pegou uma cerveja.

— Eu normalmente não bebo isso — comentou ela, sentando-se de volta e abrindo a lata. — Mas... — Usagi deu de ombros e encheu a boca de cerveja, diretamente da lata. Enquanto bebia vigiava Mamoru, o que o levou a concluir que Usagi apenas encenava para ele. Mais uma pequena encenação para deixar claro que ela não era o tipo de mulher que bebericava a sua cerveja em um copo, ou que ela era o tipo de mulher que, sim, bebia cerveja.

Mamoru tinha que tirar chapéu para ela. Mulher como essa ele não havia ainda conhecido.

— Vocês se mudaram... — Mamoru deu a deixa delicadamente.

— Nós nos mudamos para cá. Durante um tempo funcionou. Mas um dia ele saiu para beber à noite e sofreu um acidente. Ele não estava dirigindo. Nada sério, não envolveu nenhum outro carro...

— O que aconteceu?

— O carro saiu da estrada, rodou, e a lateral do veículo bateu numa árvore. O problema é que... ele machucou uma das pernas. — Usagi tomara somente um gole e não queria realmente beber mais do que aquilo. Precisava somente do impulso. Além disso, ela abominava o hábito de beber cerveja direto da lata. — Não feriu muito, mas o bastante para terminar com as esperanças de ser um atleta profissional.

— Um golpe duro. — Mamoru não necessitava de mais explicações para deduzir o que ocorrera depois, mas ela não se esquivou e seguiu com a história, pensativa, no mesmo tom baixo de voz. A inevitável decadência, raiva e frustração dele, e a pena que a amarrava ao namo rado.

— Como você vê, estou aqui por muitas razões e, não simples mente pelo fato de que não tenho dinheiro para pagar um aluguel.

— Você pode aplicar o dinheiro que utiliza para sustentá-lo numa moradia só para você...

— E como ficaria Motoki?

Mamoru teve ímpetos de sacudi-la para que Usagi acordasse para a vida. Em vez disso, ele respondeu suavemente:

— Ele daria um jeito, eu imagino, porque ele teria que se virar. A necessidade de sobreviver sem a sua ajuda poderia ajudá-lo a se livrar da necessidade de afogar as mágoas na bebida.

Usagi ficou de pé, e Mamoru percebeu que as persianas dela de novo se abaixavam; ela se fechava. Ele era o milionário e ela, a garota esperta, formada nas ruas. Mamoru não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que Usagi cruzara antes com garotos endinheirados. Já deveria ter sido alvo de meia dúzia deles, pois era muito atraente, e desenvolvera um talento para ignorar abordagens, recolher-se.

— Eu o acompanho até a porta? — Ela esperou até que ele se levantasse. Em seguida, Usagi caminhou rumo à saída. Já na porta, deteve-se para que Mamoru lentamente terminasse o percurso pela casa. — Você conseguiu. Pode ir embora tranqüilo, ciente de que não corria o risco de ser seduzido a gastar os seus preciosos milhões com tipos como eu.

— Com tipos como você... — murmurou Mamoru, recostando-se na porta e curvando a cabeça para encará-la. — Eu posso ver por que o seu namorado acabou se refugiando numa bolha... ou seja lá em que ou em quem ele se refugia... mas por que _você _guarda tanto ressenti mento?

— Eu não guardo tanto ressentimento.

— Claro que guarda, ressentimento do tamanho de um bonde.

— Porque eu não quero por livre e espontânea vontade ir para a cama com você?

— Porque você não desiste de me mostrar que as fronteiras entre nós são intransponíveis.

— Elas _são. _— Usagi podia ouvir o medo na sua voz e torceu para que ele não percebesse.

— E com esse Motoki? Vocês cresceram juntos, mas nem por isso o relacionamento deu certo.

— Ele precisa de mim.

_Eu preciso de você, _reagiu imediatamente o raciocínio de Mamoru. O pensamento provocou-lhe um estremecimento. _Precisar? _Necessi dade nunca constara das relações dele com o sexo oposto. Desejo sim. Vontade, afeto, mas nunca necessidade, e, certamente, nunca amor como ele havia descoberto à própria custa.

— Você é a babá dele.

— Isto é mentira!

— Evidente que não. Ciscando em volta dele, relevando as falhas dele e abstendo-se de viver.

O dedo em riste acusador provocava nela mais do que dúvidas agora. Golpeava-lhe a consciência como um objeto cortante.

— Eu _não _estou deixando de viver! Eu acabei de terminar o meu curso!

— Para o qual, eu presumo, o seu amado Motoki lhe deu toda a ajuda e o apoio generosos de que você precisava. Confere? — A respos ta estava escrita no rosa delicado que invadira as bochechas dela.

— Ele... Ele tem os seus próprios demônios para exorcizar — murmurou ela, baixando os olhos para evitar a conclusão fria dos dele.

Usagi gostaria que Mamoru saísse de frente da porta, pois assim ela a abriria e poria um fim naquele horrível destrinchar das suas intimidades. Mamoru, porém decerto não pretendia ceder terreno.

Até quando, Usagi perguntou-se.

— E você vai ficar com ele até que ele os exorcize? — perguntou Mamoru friamente. — Seja lá quanto tempo isso leve? É melhor você rezar para que nenhuma outra tragédia caia sobre ele, caso contrário você pode acabar envelhecendo na companhia de um homem que você esqueceu como amar. A comiseração não serve de base para nenhuma relação.

Usagi levantou os olhos pronta para a briga. Quem sabe o con fronto não alivie o peso da verdade que Mamoru a obrigava a engolir, como se ele pudesse saber tudo sobre tudo.

— Ah, não? E o que é? Se você sabe tanto sobre relações, eu adoraria saber por que você está sozinho.

_Touché, _pensou Mamoru, com uma cara de desagrado. Enquanto a observava, imaginou como ela reagiria se ele se aproximasse e a envolvesse nos braços. Isso era o que tinha vontade de fazer. Isso e muito mais.

— Temos aqui um caso de _eu-te-contei-a-minha-vida-agora-você-me-conta-a-sua!_

— Pelo menos seria justo, uma vez que você dedicou a última hora pregando sobre os meus erros e problemas.

— E qual seria o meu incentivo para contar? — Evidentemente, Mamoru não tinha a menor intenção de enveredar por aí, mas a alterna tiva a isso seria liberar a porta da casa por ele bloqueada, coisa que também não pensava em fazer.

— Jogo limpo?

— Conceito interessante.

Este não era o confronto que Usagi havia tramado. Tratava-se de um flerte ainda mais perigoso por estar subentendido. Cada nervo do corpo dela encontrava-se de prontidão, à espera da iniciativa de Mamoru. A agressiva garota _eu-posso-tomar-conta-de-mim-mesma-muito-obrigada _dava lugar a uma irreconhecível e insensata _me-beija-agora, _transformação que a deixava zonza.

— Eu tenho como regra não fazer confidencias aos outros. — O sorriso de escárnio de Mamoru a excitou e a contrariou ainda mais.

— Mesmo? — certificou-se Usagi, sem forças.

— Mesmo. As pessoas têm o hábito maldoso de guardar os segre dos para usá-los contra você num encontro futuro.

— Não haverá _nenhum _encontro futuro, logo os seus segredos estarão seguros comigo.

— Você precisa me tentar um pouco mais.

— É? E o que você sugere que eu faça? — Pergunta idiota. Ele havia a conduzido direto para a emboscada. O que Mamoru queria que Usagi fizesse estava cristalino no olhar indolente dele. Pior ainda era que a mensagem ia ao encontro do rasgo quente de desejo dela. — Não. Eu já disse que não estou disponível...

A frase ficou em suspenso, pois a sua boca procurou a dela, e, ca ramba, foi excelente. Usagi fez menção de empurrá-lo antes de gemer interiormente e retribuir o beijo com um tremendo entusiasmo.

As mãos dela ziguezaguearam pelas costas dele até a nuca; os dedos entre os cabelos pressionaram Mamoru contra ela, enquanto a boca respondia à língua intrometida de Mamoru.

As posições de ambos se alteraram. Mamoru se moveu da porta sem que a sua boca abandonasse a dela, para escorá-la contra a parede e ali confiná-la entre os braços. As mãos ansiavam percorrer cada canto dela, mas ele sabia que seria prudente domar os instintos naquele momento.

Mamoru contentou-se em senti-la derreter ao toque dele e em ouvir os gemidos curtos e suaves que o deixavam louco de desejo.

Quando eles finalmente se desgrudaram, os dois estampavam caras de atordoados.

— Me diga aquilo de novo? — exigiu Mamoru numa voz que derre tia gelo. Ele brincava com o cabelo dela, prendia mechas atrás das orelhas e enrolava outras nos próprios dedos.

— Dizer o quê?

— Que você não está disponível para... ficadas? Era isso que você ia dizer?

— Você não é bom para mim — resmungou Usagi. — Eu sei que você acha que as fronteiras entre as pessoas não são instransponíveis, e talvez não sejam mesmo, mas do jeito que vejo as coisas seria a garçonete do magnata, e tudo entre nós pareceria sempre uma farsa.

Mamoru reprimiu o impulso de esbravejar contra tamanho contra-senso. Eles se desejavam. A linguagem dos corpos dizia tudo. Não era suficiente?

— Você não pode ficar aqui — afirmou ele, em vez de liberar a angústia. Tinha a voz vacilante de quem continha as emoções.

— Eu não posso deixá-lo. Agora, não.

— E enquanto isso abro mão do que nós temos...

— Nós não _temos _nada.

— Correção: do que nós _poderíamos _ter.

— Você aprendeu a nunca confidenciar, e aprendi a nunca especu lar. — Enfim, Usagi recuperava o mínimo de autocontrole, mas a proximidade dele ainda sufocava. Ela se contorceu, e Mamoru imedia tamente se afastou.

A expressão no rosto dele era pesada de desaprovação, e Usagi não pôde evitar que o olhar de Mamoru mais uma vez a excitasse. A realidade porém a cerrou de novo. Motoki. Emprego. Servir mesas em trajes sumários para ganhar a vida. E aquele homem, que não precisaria de mais de um minuto para conquistá-la e que era incom patível com ela em todos os aspectos.

— Vá.

— Isto não é o fim.

Usagi fez o tradicional gesto evasivo com os ombros. Ela abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas nada saiu, pois ambos escutaram ao mesmo tempo o ruído da chave na porta. Usagi virou-se para a entrada, com Mamoru irrequieto a observá-la.

O que diabos ela estava pensando? Que Motoki nunca voltaria? Ela estava tão envolvida com Mamoru Chiba que se esqueceu por completo da realidade?

Aí chegava a realidade, Usagi afirmou a si mesma com rigor, e não se esqueça disso.

Cambaleante, Motoki entrou em casa com o tradicional olhar be ligerante, adotado sempre quando bêbado e o comportamento ques tionado por Usagi. Demorou um instante até que o namorado notasse um Mamoru de cabeça erguida e sem aparentar nenhum constrangi mento com a situação. Aquilo modificou a expressão de Motoki. De bravo para estupefato em segundos.

— Quem _é esse cara? _— As palavras saíam com dificuldade, mas o cérebro de Motoki ainda operava.

Mamoru deu dois passos adiante, sem se preocupar em estender a mão para cumprimentá-lo. Tampouco teve a iniciativa de se apresentar.

— O meu substituto. Bom proveito — foi tudo o que ele disse para ela. Usagi mal olhou para Mamoru. _Como ele pôde?_

Partiu. Sem pressa. Por último, fitara com desprezo o inebriado Motoki.


	6. V

**Oi pessoal cá estou eu com mais um capitulo……bem quanto as reviews ás que recebi respondi por mensagem…… mas fico triste porque recebo poucas… parece que não gostam… sniff.. sniff… por favor mandem-me reviews e faxam uma fanwritter feliz…. Bem e agora sem mais conversa mais um Capitulo.. beijo a todos…**

**CAPÍTULO V**

— O que está acontecendo aqui, Usagi? — Motoki se mostrou confuso e vulnerável, e a piedade a inundou por dentro. Ela titubeava sobre quem odiar mais: Mamoru, por deixá-la naquela situação, ou ela, por permitir.

— Nós precisamos ter uma conversa, Motoki. Amanhã. Quando você estiver...

— Em condições mais apresentáveis? — Ele riu com amargura. — Melhor terminar logo com isso. — O namorado cambaleou até a sala e desabou sobre o sofá.

Usagi chegou a deduzir que ele dormira, mas Motoki coçou os olhos e a fitou.

— Você tem que ficar em pé aí na entrada como um sargento estúpido?

— Olha, Motoki... — Com alguns passos ela juntou-se a ele na sala. Sentou-se na poltrona e levantou as pernas para abraçar os joe lhos. Buscava concentrar forças, já que a sua moral ficara lá embaixo.

— Há quanto tempo está rolando, Usagi? Um mês? Dois? Um ano? — Motoki cobriu o rosto com as duas mãos. Quando olhou de volta para ela, ele não aparentava raiva ou ciúme, e sim tristeza e arrependimento.

— Não tem nada rolando, Motoki. Você tem de acreditar em mim. Eu o encontrei há uma semana na boate. Bem, ele me encontrou, me seguiu, mas nada aconteceu. — Os beijos de Mamoru vieram à cabeça dela, os mesmos que a fizeram desmoronar. Ainda que não tivessem dormido juntos, na cabeça dela a traição havia sido cometida.

— Eu não a culpo, Usagi. — Desta vez havia uma espécie de autodesprezo no riso dele. — Olhe para mim. Você acha que não sei no que me transformei? Nada do homem que você pensou que fosse me tornar. Um fracassado, está escrito aqui na minha testa.

— Não. — Ela sentiu as lágrimas lhe alfinetarem os olhos e correu até o sofá onde ele estava jogado para abraçá-lo. Abraçou-o como uma mãe a consolar o filho machucado.

— Eu e você, Usagi, nós não estamos indo a lugar nenhum.

— Não diga isso, Motoki. Eu... Você sabe o quanto...

— Me amou um dia? Sei, sei que sim. — Ele segurou os braços dela. Pela primeira vez em muito, muito tempo, eles tinham um con tato físico. Nenhum estímulo sexual os inspirava, apenas o afeto de anos de convívio.

— Eu ainda o amo, Motoki. Eu nunca o magoaria, nunca! E Mamoru não é ninguém. Nós não tivemos relações sexuais.

— E eu nunca quis machucar você, amor, mas a gente está fazendo mal um para o outro. Não podemos negar. Eu ia ser alguém, mas veio o acidente, e tudo se perdeu. Eu, você, nós. Duas crianças brincando de casinha, isto é o que somos.

— Não diga isso. — As lágrimas hesitantes progrediram para um choro silencioso.

— Eu sei que você não tem um outro lugar para ficar, Usagi, e não vou botá-la pra fora. Nunca faria isso. Você pode ficar aqui pelo tempo quiser, mas...

Ela já havia refletido sobre tudo aquilo, reconhecia a verdade em cada palavra dita agora pelo namorado, mas sentia-se despedaçada em milhares de cacos. Para o bem ou para o mal, Motoki fora sempre a certeza da vida dela.

— Eu transformei a sua vida num inferno nos últimos meses, Usagi. Me odiei por fazer isso, mas simplesmente não podia evitar. Não chore, meu amor. Eu tenho um lenço aqui, em algum lugar. Não, não tenho. Use a minha camisa.

— Eu não deveria ter feito esse curso. Eu deveria ter ficado no meu emprego. Você estava certo.

— Você está falando besteira, e você sabe disso. — Motoki suspi rou e a abraçou com mais força. — Eu estava com ciúme, só isso. Vendo você avançar, prosperar, e eu caindo na bebida. Usagi, nós éramos garotos quando nos conhecemos. Então tudo aquilo aconte ceu, a gente cresceu, e...

— Não diga isso — sussurrou Usagi.

Ela sabia o que o namorado iria dizer. Usagi já havia dito o mes mo para si.

— A gente não serve um para o outro, Usagi. Meu Deus, a gente não se toca há meses. Passou muito tempo desde que a gente não conseguia se descolar um do outro! Você se lembra? Quando éramos jovens?

— Eu não posso me separar de você, Motoki. Não depois de tudo que a gente já passou.

— Você precisa, Usagi. Não posso depender da sua boa vontade durante toda a minha vida. Amanhã, vou sair daqui por um tempo. Você fica com a casa por enquanto e prepara a sua mudança sem pressa.

— Para onde você vai? — Ela levantou o rosto de choro para olhar o namorado.

— Não se preocupe com isso. Eu tenho amigos.

A conversa com Motoki se repetiu nos seus ouvidos pelos dias que se seguiram. Usagi carregava as palavras dele como um peso invisível.

Um peso que não demorou muito a se desfazer.

De repente, como uma neblina, começou a se dissolver. E talvez tenha sido o otimismo de que ela poderia retomar a sua vida e contro lar o seu destino que havia atraído a sorte grande.

Sorte grande na forma da possibilidade de um novo trabalho, não por intermédio de uma agência de empregos, mas via Michiru Kaiou, a formidável coordenadora do curso. Ela chamara Usagi porque, segundo palavras da própria professora, tinha uma surpresa agradável para a aluna.

"Naturalmente, não é algo certo", advertia a professora, "mas uma entrevista é um passo vital." Ela combinava rigor e gentileza ao falar com a sua aluna mais esforçada. "E creio que você não terá problemas para impressionar qualquer patrão em potencial."

A sorte de Usagi era tão boa, que ela se beliscou para certificar-se de que não sonhava, de que não acordaria de volta para o mesmo impasse, para a situação deplorável em que vivia.

Motoki cumpriu a sua palavra e não a procurou. Telefonou algu mas vezes e deu a impressão de estar muito mais feliz longe dela do que quando morava ali. Deu-lhe os parabéns, que soaram sinceros, pelo emprego em potencial.

Usagi esperava que ele aparecesse em algum momento para que os dois pudessem discutir a mudança dela. Quando dez dias depois de ter sido aceita pelo Grupo Devereux, ela ouviu o toque da campainha de casa, levantou-se com um salto, contente em saber que a conversa agora não doeria nem metade do último encontro com Motoki havia sofrido.

Usagi, por um momento, sofreu o abalo de se deparar com Mamoru do outro lado da porta. Passado o susto, aceitou tranquila a presença dele. No fundo, sem saber como e por que, ela contava com a vinda dele e o esperava.

— Você vai me convidar para entrar, ou a gente precisa ficar se olhando aqui por mais alguns minutos?

Aquela voz blasé e suave! A mesma que lhe invadia os sonhos todas as noites, a mesma com a qual conversava em seus pensamen tos, contando tudo o que se passava na vida dela.

— Perdão. — Usagi deu dois passos para trás. Em vez de seguir em direção à sala, Mamoru entrou e esperou que ela fechasse a porta.

— Você está... diferente — murmurou ele examinando-a. Parecia que anos se passaram desde a última vez que a vira. Mamoru havia se contido para não visitá-la antes. Seja lá o que tivesse saído do acerto de contas entre Usagi e Motoki, o resultado ainda estaria muito re cente para que ela tolerasse vê-lo.

Mamoru não se dispusera a correr o risco de afugentá-la. Não após se convencer de que a teria, não importa as circunstâncias ou conse quências. E a teria de acordo com as regras dele, isto é, queria a livre concordância de Usagi, e não que a mulher se sujeitasse a ele pelo fato de o corpo dela, temporariamente, não obedecer à mente. Usagi tinha que se entregar por inteiro, sem nenhum drama de consciência.

Para isso ele precisara esperar.

— Diferente? — Usagi sorriu, um pouco nervosa. — Eu aparei o meu cabelo. — Você não gostou?, quis perguntar. — Os cabelos longos estavam OK para a boate, mas... Bem, na verdade, eu não trabalho mais lá... Minha última noite foi na semana passada.

Mamoru olhou para baixo por uma fração de segundo, antes de abrir um sorriso para ela.

— Eu suponho que um monte de coisas aconteceu com você. Por que não jantamos juntos para você me contar tudo?

O convite despertou todas as velhas dúvidas em relação a ele, mas de imediato elas foram dando lugar a uma sensação que Usagi não experimentara ainda na presença de Mamoru, um sentimento de auto-estima.

— Claro. Por que não? — Ela reparou no que vestia e deu uma risada. — _Fast-food_ em algum lugar, ou devo me vestir de forma mais apresentável?

— _Fast_-_food_?

— Sim, você sabe do que eu estou falando. Pedaços de frango empanados, batatas fritas meio moles, talheres de plástico, letreiros lu minosos, fila no caixa... — Mamoru fez uma cara de tão chocado com a possibilidade que Usagi se conteve para não gargalhar.

— Uma garrafa de Chablis, salmão, _pommes frites..._

— Em outras palavras, peixe com fritas.

— Mas com prato e talheres para gente grande. — Mamoru sorriu. — Conheço um lugar excelente para se comer frutos do mar. Você gosta de frutos do mar?

— Minha comida preferida. Eu vou mudar de roupa. Por que você não entra e me espera na sala? Motoki...

Mamoru observou o lamento cruzar o rosto dela e ansiou, aflito, que longe dos olhos significasse neste caso longe também do coração.

— Motoki não vai irromper porta adentro...

Ela vestiu-se com rapidez e cuidado. Nada sexy, nada que lem brasse a garçonete que ela havia sido. Chique, a elegância que ela podia sustentar com o seu orçamento limitado.

Uma saia preta justa, mas que chegava até os joelhos, uma camise ta de seda rosa, combinando com o casaquinho, sapatos pretos de salto baixo, comprados para o novo emprego, meia-calça preta, pois o verão se despedia e o vento frio voltara há poucas semanas.

Quando Usagi finalmente se pôs de frente ao espelho, seus olhos brilhavam, inquietos. Voltou à sala, sentindo-se como uma adoles cente em seu primeiro encontro.

Mamoru não sentara. Perto da janela, tinha as mãos nos bolsos da calça. No momento que Usagi reapareceu, ele virou-se para vê-la chegar.

— Melhor? — perguntou Usagi nervosa. Muito nervosa! — Ou eu devo usar a minha tiara de diamantes?

— A tiara poderia ficar um pouquinho exagerada. — Meu Deus, ela estava deliciosa, pensou Mamoru. O cabelo mais curto combinou bem, lhe deu uma beleza mais refinada, ainda mais tentadora.

— Então — murmurou ele, logo após os dois entrarem no carro e partirem para Chiswick. — Não mais, Motoki?

— Não mais, Motoki.

— Feliz? — Ele gostaria de poder prestar atenção nela, monitorar-lhe as expressões para avaliar o que passava naquela cabeça. Precisa va, contudo, se concentrar no volante. Ela representava uma distra ção até para os motoristas mais cuidadosos.

— Sim e não.

— O que isso significa? — As mãos dele espremeram a direção, mas Mamoru manteve o tom de voz equilibrado.

— As coisas não andavam bem entre nós. Quero dizer, é bom que... que ambos tenhamos chegado à mesma conclusão, mas... ele foi parte da minha vida por muito tempo, eu preciso ainda me acostumar... — Usagi abria o coração. — Ele me deixou ficar na casa até que eu ache um lugar para ficar... e adivinha o quê?

— O quê?

— Me ofereceram um emprego e... — Ela fez uma pausa para fazer um suspense sobre o que contaria em seguida. — Como parte do contrato, eles me ofereceram um apartamento! Você acredita nis so? Eu não pude. A empresa está liderando a campanha publicitária de um empreendimento enorme no sul de Londres. Apartamentos, academias, lojas, um montão de coisas! E, enquanto estiver envolvi da com o marketing, a minha companhia tem o direito de alojar seus empregados em alguns apartamentos do empreendimento. Tudo aconteceu no momento certo. Não é fantástico?

— Fantástico. — Ele sentiu uma pontada de culpa, mas se conso lou com o fato de que Usagi chegaria lá, de qualquer maneira. Ela era dedicada. Caso contrário, como terminaria o curso enfrentando tan tos problemas? E ela era talentosa também. A melhor aluna da facul dade desde que colocou pela primeira vez o pé na sala de aula.

— Você não parece muito feliz por mim. — E isso feria Usagi.

— Eu estou imensamente feliz por você — cortou Mamoru. — Como Motoki reagiu depois que fui embora?

— Não da maneira que esperei. Você me acha capaz de dar conta desse emprego, não acha?

— Se você é capaz de estudar de dia e trabalhar à noite, você está capacitada para ser a primeira-ministra do país.

— É, bem, acho que o fator experiência não conta a meu favor.

— O que você quis dizer com "não da maneira que esperei"?

— Ele não deu nenhum ataque de ciúmes, muito pelo contrário. Resignou-se. Na verdade, foi ele quem terminou tudo.

Melhor assim, pensou Mamoru. Desse modo, ela nunca vai ficar imaginando o que poderia ter sido. Ele a queria livre, livre para ele.

O restaurante apareceu diante deles, sem que Mamoru se desse con ta de que eles haviam chegado. A fachada antiga e charmosa contras tava com o interior do lugar. Ao entrarem, Mamoru pôde ouvir Usagi tomar fôlego para assimilar o ambiente luxuoso. Muito vidro na de coração, muito cromo, e pessoas bonitas, que se achavam mais vir tuosas quando comiam peixe em vez de carne vermelha.

— Não diga isso. — Mamoru curvou-se para adverti-la, e Usagi sentiu o sussurro quente junto à nuca.

— Não diga o quê?

— Que este não é o tipo de lugar que você costuma ir.

— Este não é o tipo de lugar que eu costumo ir — informou ela**, **como se cumprisse uma obrigação. No entanto, ninguém ali notaria. Para Usagi, foi como entrar no futuro brilhante que a esperava, um presente de Natal aguardando para ser desembrulhado.

Usagi teve a impressão de que Mamoru podia ler os seus pensamen tos e se alegrava com a conclusão a que ela chegava. A conclusão de que as fronteiras entre as pessoas só existiam na cabeça dela.

A partir daí, eles passaram a ser paparicados, levados até a sua mesa, brindados com o cardápio, que mais lembrava um pergaminho, pois era necessário desenrolá-lo para lê-lo.

— Hmmm. Suflê de frutos do mar! — Usagi imitou grã-fino. — Salmão, grelhado, salpicado de molho de cogumelos selvagens! O meu favorito!

Mamoru recostou-se para assistir à satisfação dela. Ele ficaria ali para sempre.

Sob aquele olhar de ternura, ela sentiu-se de repente e de forma inesperada envergonhada. Aonde teria ido a mulher firme e hostil? Mamoru não mudou, ainda habitava um mundo diferente do dela, e Usagi ordenou a si mesma que melhor seria se ela não se esquecesse disso.

— Então — disse ele, devagar —, salmão grelhado, ao molho de cogumelos hoje. E amanhã?

— Você deve pensar que sou um pouco ridícula. Todo esse alarde apenas porque estou saindo para o mundo real. Bem, não exatamente _real, _mas...

— Você está agarrando as suas oportunidades. Não tem nada de ridículo nisso.

— Eu acho que as mulheres... com quem você se relaciona não têm esse tipo de dilema. — Usagi sorriu e ficou aliviada com a chegada do garçom para anotar os pedidos.

— Não — afirmou Mamoru. — A maioria delas se conforma em desperdiçar as oportunidades. É claro que encontrei mulheres no tra balho que deram duro para construir suas carreiras. Porém, conheci mulheres cuja ambição na vida era casar com um homem rico.

— E qual delas você prefere? — indagou Usagi.

A resposta ficou em suspenso devido à chegada do prometido Chablis à mesa.

— Eu não classifico as mulheres que acho atraentes.

— Bem, você não respondeu. — disse Usagi contrariada. Mamoru riu da reação dela. — E não se esqueça que nós fizemos um acordo...

— Um acordo?

— Isso mesmo. — Usagi terminou a primeira taça de vinho, e Mamoru lhe serviu mais.

Usagi nunca fora uma amante do álcool. A primeira taça de vinho foi direto para a sua cabeça e, de modo prazeroso, diluiu o nervosismo.

— Eu lhe contei uma versão compacta da história da minha vida quando nos encontramos pela última vez. Isto é, quando você apare ceu sem ser convidado na minha casa. E você me prometeu contar a sua também.

O garçom trouxera as entradas, mas Usagi quase não notou, ocu pada que estava em se concentrar no homem diante dela.

Mamoru a examinava em meio a uma mordida no salmão defumado.

— Eu pensei que você já tinha o meu currículo. Pelo menos você insistiu em me qualificar todas as vezes que nos encontramos.

— Onde você cresceu?

— Grécia e Inglaterra. Grécia para as férias, Inglaterra para estu dar. Entrei no colégio interno aos 11 anos.

— E como foi? — A escola foi um pesadelo para Usagi. A neces sidade de se adequar ao que pensava e dizia a maioria dos colegas foi grande. Ler livros e estudar eram coisas que tinham de ser feitas escondidas da galera. Não que os seus pais não a encorajavam, mas ela encarava as aulas com a indiferença de quem já era o centro das atenções no mundo dos adolescentes. A garota mais bonita, que na morava o cara mais cobiçado.

Usagi ouvia com inveja Mamoru contar as experiências dele na escola, ria das histórias dele com os colegas. Já naquela idade, ele sabia que da escola iria para a universidade e alcançaria os mais altos degraus na vida profissional.

Ela também contou a ele sobre os seus tempos de colégio. As garotas que fumavam atrás do abrigo para bicicletas. Os garotos que ficavam bêbados. As aulas matadas. Meninas grávidas, o que na épo ca era um escândalo. Risadas e burburinho em apoio aos garotos baderneiros, admirados pelo desleixo em sala de aula e pelos comen tários ridículos para irritar os professores. Nada de canivetes ou vio lência de verdade. Não se chegava a esse ponto.

Entretida, Usagi surpreendeu-se ao perceber que eles haviam fi nalizado a primeira garrafa de vinho e já bebiam da segunda.

Fazia tempo que ela não se sentia tão relaxada. Ela comeu o peixe e disse a Mamoru que a refeição não fora nem um pouco melhor do que o tradicional peixe frito com batata frita que ela comia numa lancho nete em Shepherds Bush.

— E quando vou poder tirar a prova disso? — perguntou Mamoru.

— Ah, não. — Usagi sorriu, sedutora, e brincou: — O serviço vai cair se os grã-finos invadirem o lugar.

— Eu posso me vestir de forma mais relaxada — rebateu Mamoru, rindo da tirada, exagerando no tom solene. Se uma bomba atómica caísse ali, ele nem se daria conta, pois tudo o que podia ver na sua frente era aquela criatura de rosto alegre e vivido, mãos finas delica das e expressivas.

— Eu aposto que você nunca se vestiu de um jeito largado na vida.

— Jeans? Camiseta amarrotada? Tênis? Eu consigo, sim. — Ele coçou o queixo, pensativo. — Mas é claro que eu precisaria fazer umas compras...

Mamoru sabia que a piada a divertiria, e ele queria ouvir a risada dela.

Ele pediu a conta com um gesto.

Usagi lamentava que a noite aproximava-se do fim.

— Eu posso pegar um táxi de volta para casa — afirmou ela, enquanto Mamoru assinava o comprovante do cartão de crédito.

— Isso tem um quê de _déjà-vu_ — resmungou Mamoru, pondo-se de pé.

— Nós não podemos... — Não adiantava fingir que ela não tinha lido as intenções no olhar de Mamoru. Nem se enganar sobre o que a vontade dele excitara nela. Mas era já preocupante ela ter se divertido tanto no jantar, um passo perigoso para se viciar na companhia dele. Dormir com Mamoru seria perder todo o juízo que restara.

— Por que nós não podemos? — murmurou Mamoru.

Ele pôs a mão no cotovelo dela e a escoltou até a saída do restau rante. Ao toque dele, Usagi esforçou-se para manter inteiro o seu bom senso, que se esfarelava em meio à excitação e ao medo de ser sugada pelos próprios instintos.

— Motoki e eu terminamos há pouco tempo — explicou Usagi, apelando para ele e para ela também. — Eu não estou disponível agora.

— Por que nós devemos lutar contra o que sentimos? Eu vou chamar um táxi para nós dois. Isso já passou dos limites.

— E o seu carro?

— Ele fica aqui. Eu mando o meu motorista pegá-lo.

— Está vendo por que nós não podemos nos envolver!

— Por que vou ter que deixar o meu carro aqui.

— Você está deliberadamente se fazendo de desentendido!

— E você está deliberadamente tentando encontrar desculpas. Por quê? — Mamoru inclinou-se para ficar frente a frente com ela. Usagi inspirou fundo o aroma limpo e masculino dele. — Por que você foge tanto? — O tom da pergunta de Mamoru misturava inconformismo e zombaria pelas idas e vindas dela.

— Eu não quero me envolver — reagiu Usagi, sem a mesma ênfase de protestos anteriores. O táxi pedido se aproximava.

— Sobre que tipo de envolvimento você está falando? Um homem pendurado nos seus ombros como um peso morto? Era isso que você tinha com ele, ou você se esqueceu? Acredite em mim, eu tampouco quero envolvimento.

O táxi parou, e Mamoru, pela janela do motorista, deu o seu endere ço como destino. Em seguida, olhou para Usagi e abriu devagar um sorriso. A barriga dela gelou.

— Ser ou não ser...?

Usagi entrou no carro e deslizou no banco de trás para dar espaço para ele. Uma excitação quente e traiçoeira pulsava nas veias dela. Ela não sabia por que insistia em discutir. Cada argumento que apre sentava, ele rebatia com uma resposta razoável.

— Você prefere morar com um homem pelo qual tem pena e se proibir de qualquer outra experiência? O hábito pode ser uma coisa destrutiva, Usagi.

— Motoki não... — Ah, sim, ele fez. O ex-namorado a exauriu, riu das suas aspirações, assistiu à batalha da namorada para ganhar dinhei ro, enquanto bebia as economias, sem se dar ao trabalho de procurar um emprego. Ele foi egoísta, egoísta como uma criança. E foi provavel mente por causa do lado infantil dele que ela o suportou.

Mamoru Chiba não era uma criança. Ele era cem por cento homem. Ele poderia magoá-la de uma maneira diferente, Usagi intuía.

— Pare de arrumar desculpas para esse homem — disse Mamoru. — Você pode conhecê-lo há muito tempo, mas isso não o impede de ter sido uma corda no seu pescoço.

— Você é tão frio e calculista — resmungou Usagi.

— Eu sou realista. Nós dois somos adultos e estamos atraídos um pelo outro. Mais: nenhum dos dois busca compromisso ou casamen to. Ou não?

— Eu, definitivamente, não — respondeu Usagi brava. — Você não precisa ter medo de se enrolar com uma mulher que não tem absolutamente nada a ver com você.

— É assim que você vê as coisas. — Todo o autocontrole dele estava empenhado em evitar uma aproximação, um toque nela. Mamoru não conseguia se lembrar de quando quis tanto uma mulher como queria Usagi, ou de quando foi obrigado a conter tanto os seus ins tintos. — Que não haveria nenhuma chance de eu querer uma relação séria com você por sermos de origens sociais diferentes?

Usagi balançou a cabeça de modo cínico.

— Não que isso faça alguma diferença para mim — disse ela. — Estou apenas tentando esclarecer as coisas.

— Você quer dizer que não ficaria magoada se esse fosse o caso?

No minuto em que ele fez a indagação, disparada com a costumei ra precisão para atingi-la na região mais vulnerável, Usagi levantou a crista para se defender.

— Por que deveria? Eu venho apontando as nossas diferenças desde que nos conhecemos.

— E venho falando, desde que você começou com esse papo de que somos de mundos distintos, que a sua origem não faz nenhuma diferença para mim. — Mamoru balançou a cabeça com impaciência. — Talvez pelo fato de não ser inglês a minha cabeça não foi martela da com toda essa baboseira sobre classes sociais. Não, não quero nenhum envolvimento, por que...

— Por que o quê?

Mamoru a observou em silêncio por alguns poucos segundos, antes de passar a mão pelos cabelos, tenso.

— Fale, vamos — pediu Usagi. — Você é muito bom em deixar sem respostas as perguntas que você não quer responder, e estou cansada disso.

— Você está... _O quê...?_

— Você não pode culpar uma garota por querer saber um pouqui nho sobre o cara que está tentando levá-la para cama.

Mamoru soltou uma risada e a olhou com apreço, em vez de impa ciência.

— Eu começo a pensar que você adotou o tipo _eu-a-garota-pobre _só para conduzir as coisas à sua maneira.

— Um namoro frustrado? — pressionou Usagi. — Alguma coita da se envolveu mais do que devia com você e se transformou na corda do seu pescoço?

— Você me excita.

— Você está mudando de assunto. — Aquelas três palavras fize ram com que Usagi ficasse totalmente ávida por aquele homem, pois o corpo não obedecia ao seu cérebro.

Mamoru a fitava, pensativo. Afastou-se para examiná-la melhor. Se havia alguma coisa que essa mulher não era, essa coisa era evasiva, e ele gostava disso.

— Seis meses atrás terminei com uma mulher chamada Rei. — _E você é a primeira pessoa com quem converso sobre isso, _Mamoru poderia ter acrescentado. — A gente saiu por quase um ano, e, no decorrer desse ano, ela se transformou de uma pessoa fácil e divertida para uma grudenta e possessiva.

— O que deve ter sido um golpe duro para um espírito livre como o seu — opinou Usagi. Na escuridão do carro Mamoru corou, atingido pela alfinetada.

— Será que foi de sarcasmo o tom de voz diferente deste comen tário?

— Se você vestiu a carapuça... O que aconteceu então?

— Eu preciso entrar em detalhes?

— Precisa. — Ela estava adorando aquilo tudo. — Quem começa vai até o fim.

— Me poupe dos provérbios, por favor. — Mamoru apoiou o coto velo na porta do carro e o queixo na mão. Matutava sobre o motivo pelo qual ele estava tão caído por aquela mulher.

— Me poupe das evasivas.

— Bom, se você quer saber, ela começou a telefonar para o meu escritório. Não apenas uma vez ou duas por dia, mas literalmente dúzias. No fim, tive que orientar a minha secretária a bloquear as ligações. Quando tentava conversar com ela a respeito, ela chorava, o famoso truque das mulheres.

— Ei! Das mulheres que _você _conhece.

— E você nunca derramou uma lágrima?

— Não como parte de chantagem emocional — respondeu Usagi, enojada.

— Bem, ela derramou. Depois ficou pior. Ela foi das lágrimas para a raiva. Enfim, disse a ela que a relação tinha acabado. Aí, ela começou a me seguir. Eu ia para casa à noite e encontrava o carro dela estacionado do lado de fora, e ela me esperando chegar. Um pesadelo.

Usagi escutava o relato quieta, contendo a revolta com tal com portamento.

— O que você fez?

— Eu a enfrentei. Falei que se aquilo não acabasse eu procuraria a polícia, e os pais dela ficariam sabendo de tudo. Felizmente, isso funcionou, mas essa é a razão de eu, vamos dizer assim, estar um pouco cauteloso em relação a envolvimentos com o sexo frágil. Está vendo, os resumos de nossas vidas têm mais em comum do que você pensava.

O táxi parava em frente ao prédio dele. Usagi até se esquecera que andava de carro. Saiu do carro, esperou que Mamoru se juntasse a ela e lhe perguntou, cuidadosa, a caminho da portaria:

— E como você se sente, você sabe, em relação a ela?

— Como me _sinto? — _Desta vez não haveria conversas embaraço sas na recepção. Ele a levava diretamente para o elevador, embora, por mais absurdo que pudesse soar, não tinha ainda certeza se acaba ria com ela no seu colchão _king-size_.

— Sim, _sentir. _Você ainda a ama?

— Eu gostava dela no início.

— Eu estou falando de amor.

— Amor? — As portas do elevador se fecharam. Os espelhos nas laterais da cabine os refletiam. Mamoru pôde ver aqueles olhos azuis de franqueza observando cada ângulo dele, enquanto Usagi subia pelas paredes aguardando a resposta que ela, acabara de descobrir, não queria ouvir. Não queria imaginá-lo ressentido por ter se apaixo nado por uma mulher que se revelou a mulher errada para ele. Ela preferia ficar com a opção de que Mamoru gostara da ex-namorada por que... por que...

Ela suspirou aliviada quando as portas se abriram, mas o alívio durou pouco, desbancada pelo coração acelerado. As batidas se tor navam mais intensas à medida que ele encaixava a chave na fechadura e abria a porta de casa.

— Isso é passado, Usagi — murmurou Mamoru, afastando-se para lhe abrir caminho. — Isto aqui é o presente. Para nós dois. Você não acha?


	7. VI

**Agradecimentos:**

**Estrela Lunar: **Muito obrigado por tares a gostar da história…. Desculpa não ter postado mais rápido…. beijo

**Ana Christie: **Bem quanto ao Mamoru ter ou não dado uma mãozinha no novo emprego da Usagi bem só vais descobrir se continuares lendo néeee…….eheheh….. Realmente tens razão o Motoki soube ser realment adulto…. Mas terá ou não uma razão para isso……..beijo

**: **sim tens razão realmente ah muito desejo entre eles…. Agora se se irá transformar em amor…. Só o tempo o dirá …. Beijo

**Fico muito agradecida por tarem a ler a minha fanfic e também agradeço áqueles que lêem e não mandam reviews…..**

**CAPÍTULO VI**

Ele fazia com que tudo parecesse perfeito. Duas pessoas, ambas de siludidas com as suas relações anteriores, sem que pudessem evitar a atração recíproca, mas cientes da inconveniência de se apaixonarem.

Gato escaldado tem medo de água fria, pensava Usagi agora. Ti nha o raciocínio movido a provérbios.

Motoki e ela deveriam ter constituído o casal ideal. Evoluíram de amiguinhos de infância para namorados da adolescência. Tinham que terminar, logicamente, como adultos felizes e realizados, mas acaba ram mais enrolados do que um novelo de lã.

E Mamoru nem precisava lhe revelar o que ela já havia deduzido por conta própria. Rei pertencia ao mesmo meio social que ele, e mesmo assim a relação ruiu sob o peso das incompatibilidades.

E aí estavam Mamoru e Usagi agora, sem almejar nada além do presente.

E meu Deus, como ela o queria, cada músculo do corpo dela o queria.

Usagi recusou a oferta de uma bebida. Encarou-o. Estremeceu e delirou diante do calor intenso da olhada dele.

— Não quer mesmo um drinque para criar coragem? — perguntou Mamoru, enfim, cedendo ao anseio de tocá-la. Acariciou o rosto de Usagi com suas mãos largas.

— Eu só preciso de álcool para fazer o que eu não quero fazer — respondeu Usagi. Ela espalmou as duas mãos no peito de Mamoru e começou a desabotoar a camisa dele com os dedos trêmulos. A cada botão fora da sua casa, Usagi contemplava um pouco mais do tórax bronzeado, firme, e dos ombros musculosos.

— Melhor você parar por aí — aconselhou Mamoru, com a voz rouca. — Ou não vai dar tempo de a gente chegar até o quarto.

Ele a pegou no colo e a levou para um dos quartos do apartamento, chutando a porta para abrir a passagem.

Gentilmente, Mamoru a acomodou na sua cama. Em silêncio, ele a observou deitada por uns poucos segundos, nos quais Usagi sentiu que o coração dela desacelerou. Mamoru, então, acendeu um dos aba jures da cômoda que tomava uma parede inteira do aposento.

Usagi tinha vontade de se esticar na cama como um gato, para que o calor do olhar dele a aquecesse por inteiro. Ela se contorceu um pouco, suspirou e assistiu fascinada a Mamoru tirar a roupa.

A um desavisado, Usagi passaria a ideia de ser uma virgem mara vilhada com as primeiras imagens do corpo masculino em toda a sua glória. Não que todos os corpos masculinos fossem gloriosos como o de Mamoru. Se é que havia um tão glorioso.

Ele livrou-se da camisa social e expôs os ombros largos, a barriga dura, de músculos definidos, mamilos planos e escuros. Lentamente, desafivelou o cinto. O olhar de Usagi seguia as mãos de Mamoru e se fixava agora no ponto onde ele abria o zíper da calça, a cintura perfei ta dele.

— Prepare-se — afirmou Mamoru, sorrindo. — Quando eu acabar, vai ser a sua vez...

— Eu posso ter usado vestidinhos apertados em boates, mas _strip-tease_ não é a minha especialidade. — Usagi ficou com a boca seca, ao acompanhar Mamoru deslizar os dedos por entre o elástico da cueca _boxer_. E então os lábios dela curvaram-se num sorriso malicioso, de pura satisfação, ao avistarem e constatarem o tamanho da masculinidade dele.

— Bem, vamos ter que aprimorar esse seu lado. — Mamoru debru çou-se sobre Usagi e começou a despi-la, saboreando cada segundo da exposição gradual do corpo dela.

A pele de Usagi tinha textura de cetim. Primeiro, os ombros. Depois o resto, exceto o sutiã de renda que mal lhe escondia os seios. Um toque no fecho e pronto. Mamoru abriu o sutiã e gemeu ao libertar as duas elevações brancas, generosas, e ao revelar os botões de rosa, que ele sonhara acariciar.

Usagi permanecia deitada, sem se mover, trocando olhares com ele. Uma onda de desejo, de tão poderosa, a obrigou a fechar os olhos e a fez suspirar.

Ela queria que Mamoru a tocasse. Seus seios ansiavam pelo toque dele.

Em vez disso, ele terminou o que iniciara. Tirou toda a roupa dela até que Usagi ficasse inteiramente nua.

— Feliz? — perguntou ele, com uma voz trêmula. Deitou-se então sobre ela e, por alguns momentos, somente a olhou. Mais do que tudo, queria vê-la feliz, saber que Usagi se entregava a ele de corpo e alma, sem dúvidas, sem culpas.

— Feliz — reconheceu Usagi, tão trêmula quanto ele. Ela levan tou os braços para colocar as mãos em volta da cabeça de Mamoru e trazê-lo para beijá-la. O beijo pareceu sem fim, devagar, estimulante. O beijo explorador, sem pressa, de um casal para o qual o tempo finalmente parará.

— Eu me sinto como uma adolescente. — Usagi sorriu, sem fôlego.

— Nós deveríamos ter nos encontrado quando você era uma.

— Ah, aos 16, eu estava encantada por Motoki. — Usagi espi chou o pescoço para dar uma série de beijos rápidos na sua boca, movendo o corpo sinuosamente debaixo de Mamoru, adorando sentir seu membro duro contra ela.

— Porque você não tinha ainda me conhecido. — Mamoru moveu-se para baixo, trilhando com a língua o pescoço dela, descendo até o vão entre os seios. Usagi prendeu a respiração e curvou a espinha para facilitar o trabalho dele. Soltou um gemido longo de absoluto prazer, quando por fim Mamoru envolveu com a boca um dos mamilos dela e se pôs a sugá-lo, acariciá-lo com a língua.

Mamoru segurou as mãos inquietas de Usagii e as prendeu uma em cada lado dos seus corpos, enquanto continuava a brincar com os seios dela, provocá-los com a boca. Primeiro um, depois o outro, até que os dois mamilos latejassem.

Quando ela gritou, parecia a voz de uma outra pessoa, vinda de um outro lugar.

À mercê do ritual lento e cuidadoso de Mamoru, Usagi nunca expe rimentara tamanha sensualidade. Ela tinha consciência de como se remexia embaixo dele. Queria mais. E queria agora.

No entanto, Mamoru seguia sem pressa.

Ele havia esperado por aquela mulher. Ao tocá-la, sentir o movi mento dela, ouvi-la gemer por ele, Mamoru tinha a impressão de que a esperara por toda a vida. Não correria com as coisas agora, embora soubesse que bastaria Usagi tomar a iniciativa para que ele corresse o sério risco de não se segurar. Ele não era mais o mestre do amor. O amor o comandava agora.

Mamoru soltou as mãos de Usagi e moveu-se ainda mais para bai xo, sentindo com a boca a carne tensa do ventre dela. Passou para o umbigo. O corpo de Usagi respondeu aos carinhos instintivamente, afastando as pernas para acomodar a língua dele.

Usagi buscou ar, sem folego, no momento em que as mãos de Mamoru gentilmente pressionaram o interior suave das suas coxas, permitindo a ele acesso irrestrito à feminilidade úmida dela.

A partir daí, a ponta da língua dele começou a jogar com aquele pequeno botão, para lá e para cá, até Usagi estar a ponto de gritar de maravilhosa agonia. Sempre que a levava até o limite, Mamoru retroce dia, deixando a emoção dela vazar, para voltar a saboreá-la, a lambê-la, a enviando para outro planeta, um que Usagi nunca visitara antes.

Será que ele se sentia excitado de maneira tão selvagem e descon trolada pelo fato de ter ele esperado por ela, e não vice-versa? Mamoru não saberia responder. Admirá-la deitada passiva na cama, nua e glo riosa, o eletrizava tanto, que ele havia sido momentaneamente priva do de pensamentos.

E agora, enfim, sentindo o movimento dela sob ele...

Mamoru afastou-se um pouco e girou com ela para que agora fosse a vez de Usagi estar por cima. Os seios, tentadores, se bateram no ar sobre o rosto dele, e Mamoru capturou um dos mamilos com a boca. Sugou-o com força, mesmo já tendo a mulher colada no seu corpo. Usagi encaixara Mamoru nela de forma justa, aconchegante. Ela me xia-se em um ritmo perfeito, dançando junto com ele.

Os corpos de ambos estavam sintonizados. Unidos como se fos sem um só. Finalmente, os dois atingiram o clímax. Chegaram lá juntos.

Demorou até que o corpo agitado e trêmulo de Mamoru se restabe lecesse do impacto do orgasmo. Usagi então se esparramou sobre ele com um pequeno suspiro. Minutos se passaram até que ela rolasse para se deitar ao lado dele. Com o cotovelo sobre o colchão, Usagi apoiou o rosto na mão para observá-lo de cima.

Ela poderia contemplá-lo ali para sempre. Mamoru virou-se, e eles se examinaram. Delicadamente, ele tirou o cabelo que cobria o rosto dela e a trouxe de volta para cima dele. Posicionou a cabeça de Usagi debaixo do seu queixo e beijou os cabelos finos e louros.

— Eu acho que devo começar a pensar em voltar para casa — disse Usagi, após um tempo. Ela traçara pequenos círculos imaginá rios com o dedo no peito dele e se divertia naquele momento em percorrer o contorno de um dos mamilos de Mamoru.

— Por quê?

— Por que é lá frequentemente que eu passo as noites.

— Frequentemente?

— Satisfazer as _nossas _vontades, você quer dizer. — Em vez de ligar o motor, Mamoru enfiou a chave na ignição e se pôs a observá-la.

Ele poderia partir para o ataque neste momento e fazer amor com Usagi mais uma vez. Neste exato instante, neste exato lugar, como um adolescente aflito, sem a privacidade de um quarto para abrigar-se. Ela o excitava. Não apenas pelo corpo, mas também pela maneira como o olhava, uma olhada contemplativa.

Não, era mais do que isso, era a maneira como ela agia. Direta, engraçada, discreta, com um raciocínio ágil, nunca visto por Mamoru antes.

— Ah, é? — Usagi riu. — Então você está pensando nas nossas vontades! Bem, talvez numa outra vez. Agora eu acho que você deve ria se mexer. Não quero que você vá dormir muito tarde por minha causa. Os donos de impérios precisam de um sono tranqüilo.

Mamoru ligou o carro e deixou o estacionamento. Ele não se impor taria em tirar um dia de folga, se a contrapartida fosse passar o tempo inteiro na cama com ela.

— Pro seu governo, eu só preciso de umas poucas horas de sono para funcionar bem. Eu geralmente durmo pouco. Você vai fazer alguma coisa amanhã?

— Amanhã? — Ela se virou para a paisagem na janela e franziu a testa. — Eu preciso comprar umas roupas decentes para trabalhar e devo tentar me encontrar com Motoki, para combinar quando ele vai voltar para debaixo do próprio teto. Eu não faço a menor idéia de onde ele esteja, mas aposto que dormindo no chão da casa de alguém. — A voz de Usagi suavizou-se. — Ele tem sido fantástico durante todo esse tempo de separação.

As mãos de Mamoru espremeram o volante.

— Que herói — murmurou ele sarcástico, e Usagi o olhou de cara feia.

Se Usagi não tivesse a cabeça bem no lugar, ela poderia até detec tar uma ponta de ciúme no comentário quase inaudível.

A idéia de um Mamoru ciumento, porém, provocaria gargalhadas, principalmente se a razão para tal sentimento fosse ela, uma mulher com quem ele mantinha uma relação adulta, sem compromissos, se é que o que eles tinham poderia ser chamado de uma relação.

— Eu por acaso penso que é heróico, sim, me deixar morar na própria casa, quando a gente não está mais junto. _Você _teria feito o mesmo?

— Eu não lido com hipóteses.

— Ah, me parece que a sua imaginação deixou você na mão. — Apesar da ofensiva, Usagi não encontrava nela disposição para um confronto com Mamoru. Os olhos de ambos se cruzaram por um segun do, e a sintonia entre os dois provocou em Usagi um arrepio, que a amedrontou.

— Disso eu nunca fui acusado antes.

O tom de voz de Mamoru levou Usagi a suspeitar que ele se referia à imaginação dele na cama e ela não queria pensar nele entre lençóis com outra mulher.

— Bem, se você gasta as suas noites com bonequinhas de papel...

Mamoru riu, estendeu o braço e espalmou a mão sobre a coxa dela.

Usagi se excitou.

— Dirigir com uma das mãos não é seguro — disse ela, um pouco ofegante.

— Que pena. — Ele tirou a mão, deixando a perna dela fria e carente. — Há sempre a possibilidade de remediarmos a situação quando chegarmos à sua casa...

Usagi dividia-se entre a tentação de se entregar mais uma vez a ele e a voz da consciência que lhe dizia que não, que ela deveria se preservar, e isso significava traçar e explicitar os limites. Usagi ba lançou a cabeça negativamente e com firmeza para ele.

— Então quando vou vê-la de novo? — Mamoru estacionava em frente à porta da casa dela. — Se você está ocupada amanhã, então eu pego você na sexta-feira, às 19h30. A gente pode jantar em algum lugar.

Usagi abriu a porta do carro, prevendo que ele a acompanharia até a entrada de casa. Ele assim procedeu. Mas Mamoru não poderia de jeito nenhum entrar na casa. Não quando parecia que bastaria ele se aproximar um pouco para ela perder o controle sobre si mesma.

— Não sei — despistou ela.

_Não sei? _Que diabos aquela mulher queria dizer com _aquilo! _Mamoru tomou a frente dela e obstruiu a porta da casa com os braços cruzados. Logo ele! O homem que abominava qualquer pessoa pos sessiva! Ele que nunca, em toda a vida, mostrou o menor sinal de tal inconveniente emoção! Flagrava-se agora submisso, exigindo saber cada passo que ela planejava.

— Eu começo no emprego na segunda-feira — afirmou Usagi. — Você se importaria em sair da frente? Eu não posso entrar em casa se você ficar aí.

— Até aí estou entendendo. O que não compreendo é o que isso tem a ver com o fato de não poder ver você. — Autocontrole, Mamoru repetia para si. Ele era o mestre do autocontrole. Pelo menos assim ele pensava. Não se sentia tão controlado neste momento e permane ceu, convicto, no mesmo lugar.

— Eu tenho um monte de coisas para fazer antes de começar no trabalho. Motoki vai querer voltar para casa o quanto antes. Logo, vou ter que me mudar no fim de semana. Eu vou ver a gerente de Recursos Humanos na sexta de manhã para assinar o que tiver para ser assinado.

— Você disse que o seu novo apartamento é... onde exatamente?

Usagi levantou as sobrancelhas, desconfiada, mas deu a ele o endereço.

— Tudo bem. — Ele desimpediu o caminho até a porta da casa e a olhou ainda um pouco contrariado. — Você pode precisar de uma ajuda com a mudança... Eu posso arrumar um caminhão ou uma ca minhonete de qualquer tamanho.

Desta vez, Usagi riu com vontade.

— Eu não acho que isso tudo vai ser necessário. Os meus perten ces cabem no banco de trás de um carro desportivo. — Antes que Usagi pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, Mamoru segurou uma das suas mãos, a virou e a beijou na palma. Em seguida, beijou Usagi na boca.

Como ele a fazia tão... _tão feliz! _Será que por ter agüentado tanto tempo uma relação falida com ela agora se lambuzava com esse pouquinho de atenção?

— Sábado — murmurou Mamoru, descolando-se dela, mas próximo o suficiente para que Usagi sentisse o hálito quente dele. — Nove horas em ponto. Eu estarei aqui para ajudá-la com a mudança.

— Não seja ridículo. Eu sou totalmente...

— Eu sei. _Totalmente capaz de fazer isso sozinha. _Por que você não aceita uma ajudazinha pelo menos uma vez, quando essa ajuda é oferecida com a melhor das boas intenções?

O problema era saber qual _era _a intenção.

Obviamente, ela deveria ter batido o pé e recusado calmamente. Ele acabaria sendo mais um impedimento do que uma ajuda. No entanto, não foi assim que Usagi agiu. Como resultado, Mamoru teve a chance de se mostrar extremamente pontual, chegando à casa dela no sábado na hora marcada, a bordo de uma Ferrari prata rebaixada, que caía como uma luva nele.

De queixo caído, Usagi o viu descer do carro. Fechou a boca, pois não queria dar a impressão de ser uma daquelas que se impressiona vam com carros. Estava disposta a lhe dizer isso, tão logo ela abrisse a porta de casa para ele.

— Cheguei — anunciou-se, rindo. — E vim vestido para a oca sião.

Usagi espantou-se ao vê-lo de perto em jeans desbotado, tênis e um agasalho verde-escuro. Ela aprovou. Nele, o tradicional jeans desbotado ganhava um charme novo.

— E também trouxe o carro desportivo solicitado. — Mamoru estalou um beijo na ponta do nariz dela.

— O que passou pela sua cabeça para achar que as minhas coisas caberiam num _carro desportivo! _— Usagi riu e mostrou com o braço a pilha de coisas pacientemente trazidas escada abaixo.

Mamoru passeou pela casa, examinando a coleção de pertences dela, com uma expressão de quem aceitara a brincadeira.

— E quem disse que acreditei na historinha da mulher com pouca bagagem? O meu motorista está estacionado lá fora com um muito mais sensato Range Rover. Podemos segui-lo na Ferrari.

Usagi titubeou, mas cedeu. Por que se incomodar com aquilo? Mamoru estava certo ao opinar que ela precisava aprender a ignorar o orgulho e aceitar ajuda. E era uma grande ajuda tê-lo ali para auxiliar na mudança. Motoki se ofereceu, mas Usagi achou importante não aceitar. Mudar-se da casa dele representava o início de uma nova vida. Motoki não insistiu. Na verdade, aparentou alívio e disse algo sobre arrumar as próprias coisas, mas não entrou em detalhes.

Usagi sorriu:

— Tudo bem.

— Você vai e espera no carro. Eu e George vamos levar as coisas para a caminhonete. Há algo que você queira levar com você?

— Apenas a minha mochila. — Ela afastou-se, enquanto Mamoru media com os olhos tudo que teria de ser transportado. Usagi tentou conter o prazer de passar para ele o controle das ações. Receber cui dados, em vez de cuidar de alguém o tempo inteiro, representava uma mudança enorme.

Obediente, ela foi para a Ferrari e observou Mamoru e o motorista descarregaram a bagagem no jipe 4x4. Depois, seguiram devagar, devido ao tráfego intenso no centro de Londres, rumo ao novo lar.

O empreendimento seria o maior no gênero, e a campanha publi citária orgulhosamente anunciava as vantagens de morar ao sul do rio Tamisa. O projeto englobava suítes privadas, escritórios, um andar inteiro de academias de ginástica, vários salões de beleza, espaços para conferência, estacionamento no subsolo e uma sala de cinema para uso exclusivo dos residentes. Tudo isso construído em volta de uma área central aberta e gramada.

Usagi descrevia tudo em detalhes, até perceber que ela conduzia um monólogo, e não uma conversa.

— Você não precisava vir e me ajudar — disse ela, colocando o orgulho de volta no lugar.

— Eu sei. — Mamoru sabia exatamente no que Usagi estava pen sando. Entusiasmada, ela detalhara a grande oportunidade que tinha, só para esbarrar no muro de silêncio dele.

Mais cedo ou mais tarde, Mamoru teria que lhe contar. Ele se con traía de preocupação diante desta perspectiva. Não era a hora ainda de falar. Esperaria ela se sentir segura no emprego, capaz de aceitar a verdade com moderação, talvez com bom humor.

Mamoru não dava corda para que Usagi prolongasse a conversa. Como alternativa, ele puxava papo sobre as atualidades de Londres, perguntava-lhe sobre os colegas do antigo trabalho na boate, se ela sentia falta de alguém, se mantinha contato com o pessoal. Em alguns minutos, a tensão evaporava do corpo dele.

Eles já podiam avistar do carro o empreendimento, de modernida de suntuosa e irreverente, dominando o horizonte.

Mamoru passou com a Ferrari por um arco direto para a área central, contornada com vagas para os carros dos visitantes.

— Qual é o apartamento? — indagou ele, admirando o edifício com satisfação profissional. — Certo. Você sobe, e eu e Nicholas a seguimos com as coisas.

Usagi ainda fazia, extasiada, o reconhecimento dos seus novos domínios, quando a última mala surrada bateu contra o piso do apar tamento.

— Não é fantástico? — Ela caminhou até a janela para contemplar a vista incrível da cidade: rio, pontes, carros e pessoas aglomerados como brinquedos em movimento.

— Onde você vai dormir, meu Deus?

Usagi reagiu com uma cara de perplexa, como se Mamoru estivesse fora de si.

— No chão, é claro. Como você vê, não há um só móvel, e eu não tinha nenhum para trazer comigo.

— No chão? — A expressão de Mamoru transbordava de increduli dade.

— Num saco de dormir. — Usagi reformulou a resposta. — Ve lho, mas ainda útil. E trouxe um travesseiro. Não há por que ficar parado aí como se estivesse atuando num filme de terror. _Você _pode achar a idéia de um saco de dormir inconcebível, mas eu, não.

— Quem sabe ao se ajeitar nele você não descubra que o chão é mais duro do que você pensa? — Não havia nem passado pela cabeça de Mamoru que o apartamento não era mobiliado. Ele deveria ter insis tido que Usagi morasse com ele até que eles pudessem equipar a casa com pelo menos os utensílios mais rudimentares. Imediatamente, ele se questionou. Que diabos estava pensando? _Morar com ele? _Ele quase riu em alto e bom som do absurdo da hipótese que brotou do nada nas suas idéias.

— Eu conheço sacos de dormir, Mamomu. — Usagi, de braços cru zados, recostava-se no parapeito da impressionante janela de três fa ces, que avançava para além da parede. — Eu já acampei diversas vezes, coisa que acredito _você _nunca fez. — Por mais que estivessem próximos, era difícil acomodar as diferenças entre dois. A cada con traste banal que surgia, Usagi se dava conta de quão diferentes eram os dois.

— Nós vamos ter que arrumar alguns móveis para você — reagiu Mamoru. — Ninguém pode esperar que você viva assim. Por que você não trouxe mais algumas coisas da casa? — perguntou ele.

— Porque elas não me pertenciam. Porque eu poderia ter sido acusada de roubo.

— E ele nunca ofereceu nada a você? Apesar do fato de você ter passado anos pagando as contas? Nós podemos ir à Harrods e com prar algumas coisas. Umas cadeiras, uma mesa, um tel...

— Espere aí! — Será que ele pensava que poderia de certa forma _comprá-la? _Desejo sexual era uma coisa. Equipar a casa para ela estava fora de questão. A conversa invadia um mundo totalmente diferente do qual eles haviam concordado em dividir. Usagi ficou zonza ao especular como seria receber presentes por amor, com a força que poderia ter tal gesto. Ela piscou os olhos uma ou duas vezes para recobrar-se.

— Você não vai _comprar _nada para mim. Se quiser algumacoisa, eu vou economizar para comprar.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Usagi. Eu posso...

— Esqueça. Eu não aceitarei nada de você, não vou viver com a idéia de que você de alguma maneira conseguiu me comprar.

Ficou mais do que claro para Mamoru o brilho de determinação nos olhos dela, e ele recuou. Preferiu não pensar no caos que a sua própria criação poderia resultar. Não. Organizaria a situação quando chegas se o momento propício, pois nunca tivera problemas em consertar qualquer coisa antes.

— Tudo bem — concordou ele, mais sensual. — Um almoço pas saria no seu teste de orgulho?

Usagi exibiu um meio sorriso, involuntário.

— Seguida por uma festinha para dois no novo apartamento?

Como ela resistiria? Usagi havia sido tão forte quando o conhece ra. Tinha consciência de que ele era um homem de um planeta dife rente. Quando Darius desenvolveu o talento para vencer a resistência dela? E quanto tempo levaria, Usagi se perguntava, alarmada, para que ela perdesse toda a imunidade a ele?


	8. VII

**Muito abrigado a todos pelos reviews….. vocês são uns queridos….**

**CAPÍTULO VII**

— E absolutamente fantástico. Encontrar possíveis clientes. Traba lhar em conjunto com o pessoal de propaganda para tornar os aparta mentos irresistíveis. E falei da idéia de transformar parte do espaço coberto anexo ao jardim em um restaurante?

Não, não havia falado. Mamoru afastou a cadeira, sorrindo para ela com a satisfação de um criador diante da sua criatura. A nova Usagi era empolgada, autoconfiante. Ficava na defensiva somente uma vez ou outra, quando ele, por exemplo, insistia que ela passasse a noite em Chelsea, em vez de voltar para o novo apartamento. Lá, após três semanas, Mattie conseguira pelo menos colocar uma cama, uma ge ladeira bem pequena e um jogo de mesa e cadeiras de pinho.

— Você não está prestando atenção numa só palavra do que eu estou dizendo — resmungou ela. Usagi levava os pratos e os talheres da mesa para a pia. O casal agora comia no apartamento dele de forma mais frequente. O que, depois de um mês, ainda correspondia a só três noites por semana, noites pelas quais ela esperava ansiosa.

— Eu estava pensando que a gente poderia ir para o interior ama nhã. Passar um fim de semana no campo. Eu preciso dar uma olhada na minha casa lá, me certificar de que tudo esteja bem. — Mamoru espreguiçou-se e, discretamente, a examinou com o canto dos olhos. Como ele gostava de observá-la! Pensou em desabotoar a blusa dela, para deliciar-se dos seus seios, liberá-los da renda que os oprimia. Desfez da cabeça a fantasia, para se deparar com ela, cara de brava, encostada na pia.

— Não há nenhuma necessidade de me olhar desta maneira — reagiu Mamoru, irritado. — É apenas uma sugestão. Sair de Londres por um fim de semana, respirar um pouco de ar puro. — Ele enfim levantou-se da cadeira e foi ao lugar onde ela permanecia em silên cio, pensativa.

— Por que pensar tanto sobre um simples convite? — Mamoru não escondeu a frustração.

— Não sei se seria umaboa idéia.

— Por que não seria? — exigiu Mamoru. — Quando foi a última vez que você saiu de Londres?

— Não é esse o problema, Mamoru. — Usagi não tinha muita cer teza sobre qual seria o problema, mas sabia que havia um. Ele adora va conduzir as coisas da sua própria maneira e contava com métodos variados e eficientes para assim proceder.

— E então? Quando foi a última vez?

Aí estava uma das táticas dele, Usagi reconhecia. Mamoru ignorava objeções e seguia com uma linha de questionamentos até conquistar o que queria.

— Eu não lembro agora. — Usagi suspirou. — Vá e sente-se. Eu não consigo pensar direito com você me pressionando assim.

— Ótimo, não quero que você pense direito quando está comigo.

— Você está agindo como uma criança mimada.

— O quê...? — Mamoru manteve a boca aberta de indignação. _Uma criança mimada? _Nunca fora alvo de tal acusação.

— O fato de você querer alguma coisa não significa que automati camente ela vá acontecer. — Usagi precisava se impor, ou acabaria se afogando nessa chamada relação-sem-compromissos, combinada para não durar mais do que uns poucos meses, se isso.

Mamoru deixara tudo perfeitamente claro desde o início, e não era necessário ser um prémio Nobel para concluir que ele teria a cons ciência tranqüila quando as coisas inevitavelmente terminarem.

Os dois nunca planejaram nada com consequências para o futuro. Eles se encontravam, desfrutavam um da companhia do outro e mar cavam uma saída para os dias seguintes, no máximo. Qualquer coisa, além disso, ultrapassava os limites da relação.

Usagi falava com regularidade sozinha que a preocupação de Mamoru com o presente era o de que ela precisava. Ela via como um sopro de ar renovado a oportunidade de trabalhar com coisas interessantes, de viver um dia de cada vez.

— Nós precisamos conversar a respeito — resmungou Mamoru, saindo dali e espalhando-se indignado no sofá.

— Eu tenho muito que fazer e não posso viajar no fim de semana — disse Usagi, sentando-se no braço do sofá.

— O quê?

— Eu quero dar uma olhada em TVs. Comprar uma portátil.

— Você não precisa comprar uma televisão — rebateu Mamoru. — Há duas neste apartamento. Quando você quiser ver algo na TV, basta vir aqui.

— Agora, você está sendo ridículo.

— Você pode simplesmente pegar uma das minhas. Isso, pegue _emprestada _uma das minhas TVs. — Para Mamoru, a idéia de ir à casa de campo sem ela perdia todo o encanto. Longe de representar a possibilidade de um fim de semana em agradável solidão, como nor malmente era o caso, a hipótese oferecia o prognóstico de um isola mento não desejado.

E ele realmente tinha que ir até a propriedade para ver como tudo estava. Setsuna, a caseira, lhe telefonara dois dias atrás e informara que havia uma infiltração grave no térreo. O encanador fora chama do, mas existiam problemas do seguro para resolver. O piso de ma deira ficara arruinado, e o aquecedor precisava ser trocado.

— Eu imaginei que você _gostasse _de ir para lá sozinho, por conta própria.

— Eu falei isso?

— Sim. Você me disse que a casa de campo era o único lugar onde você podia escapar do ritmo insano e relaxar com um livro.

Mamoru corou, embaraçado.

— Eu queria somente que você também tivesse um tempo livre — explicou. Ele voltou à carga. — Você não pode me acusar de não me preocupar com você.

O coração de Usagi pareceu parar no meio de uma batida. Isso foi o mais perto que Mamoru chegou de sugerir que o que ela pensava, dizia e fazia o afetava de alguma maneira. Usagi se repreendeu por se emocionar com um comentário repentino e inconseqüente e orde nou que a mente recobrasse a razão.

— Tudo bem. Eu não vou acusá-lo.

Por algum motivo e sem justificativa, Mamoru se sentiu ofendido pela réplica rápida dela.

— Lembre-me de nunca mais sugerir para você algo tão complica do quanto umas férias — ironizou ele. — Você poderia entrar em coma só de pensar isso.

— Férias? — balbuciou ela, incapaz de abafar a surpresa.

— Isso. Uma coisa que as pessoas normalmente fazem, principal mente quando querem passar um tempo juntas. — Mamoru tinha cons ciência de que deveria retroceder, enquanto mantinha vantagem, mas, sem saber explicar por que, ele queria ir adiante.

— Eu sei o que são férias. — Usagi riu, não dando a mínima para aquela discussão.

— Você teve várias férias, não?

— Você sabe que não.

— Ah, sim, esqueci que você trabalhava e estudava para pagar as contas, enquanto o seu namorado preguiçoso a criticava e bebia todo o dinheiro que sobrava.

Usagi preferiu ignorar os comentários sobre Motoki. O ex-namorado, definitivamente parte do seu passado, insistia em reaparecer no seu presente nas formas e momentos mais inesperados.

— Eu costumava ir à Cornualha quando criança — confidenciou ela, um tanto melancólica. — E você tirou férias com Rei? — provocou.

— Nunca me passou pela cabeça — respondeu Mamoru, sincero. Poderia até acrescentar que tirar férias sozinho com uma mulher re presentaria uma experiência inédita para ele. As suas férias tradicio nalmente se resumiam em visitar a família na Grécia. Mamoru tinha muito trabalho para se dar ao luxo de se isolar em algum lugar remoto e exótico.

Como havia dito a Usagi, os fins de semana no campo eram o seu único refúgio.

— Por que não?

— Para começar, não teria condições de me afastar do escritório por muito tempo. Além disso, não tinha a mínima vontade de viajar com ela.

Mamoru mudou de assunto com uma voz sensual e persuasiva:

— Eu não gosto que você fique sentada na outra ponta do sofá quando conversa comigo. Vem cá. — Mamoru bateu duas vezes na almofada ao lado dele. Usagi atendeu prontamente. Apoiou as costas no peito de Mamoru e encaixou a cabeça na curva entre o pescoço e o ombro dele.

O abraço, o jeito que Mamoru a abrigava no seu colo, tinha algo de possessivo e aconchegante. Ela queria ronronar com um prazer felino.

— Um homem como você não deveria nunca planejar férias com uma mulher — afirmou Usagi, um pouco deprimida.

— E por quê?

— Porque quando a ocasião das férias chegasse haveria uma boa chance de que você já estivesse cansado da mulher em questão.

— O que me leva de volta ao assunto do fim de semana no campo. Eu posso garantir que até amanhã não terei me cansado de você. — Mamoru abria devagar os botões perolados da blusa de Usagi.

Ela sentiu uma onda de calor brotar dentro dela. Roçou o seu corpo no dele.

— Diga que você vai comigo amanhã — sussurrou Mamoru no ouvi do dela.

Usagi envolveu o pescoço dele com os braços, projetando os seios com o movimento.

Ele gemeu e demorou para abrir o último e teimoso botão. Quase o arrancou de angústia. Em seguida, desabotoou por trás o sutiã de Usagi e moveu a peça, arrastando a mão pelo abdômen dela.

Usagi não disse nada sobre o fim de semana. Quando Mamoru a tocava assim, ela não era capaz de ordenar as idéias. Ele massageava os seus seios com aquelas mãos enormes. Usagi observava o movi mento dos dedos firmes e fortes dele a brincar com ela. Mamoru se recompôs no sofá para abrir o botão e o zíper da calça preta dela, e Usagi, além das idéias, perdeu o fôlego.

As pernas de Usagi instintivamente se abriram. Com ele, ela não tinha inibições. Usagi fechou os olhos quando os dedos que antes acariciavam os seus seios penetraram por dentro da calcinha, desli zando até a fresta úmida que latejava ansiosa pelo toque dele.

Mamoru interrompeu o movimento, e ela quase gemeu de decepção.

— Usagi, olhe para mim.

Meio grogue, ela se virou para ele.

— Eu quero que você venha comigo neste fim de semana, e não posso entender por que você reluta em aceitar o meu convite.

— Nós nunca dormimos juntos.

— _Nunca dormimos juntos? _Meu Deus, mulher, o que a gente vem fazendo há semanas?

— Eu quero dizer que nós nunca passamos uma noite inteira jun tos. Dormir num dia e acordar no outro na mesma cama.

— Não que não tenha tentado.

— Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia.

— Você não pode fazer comunicados como esse sem ao menos uma explicação. — Esta era uma relação baseada em liberdade e atração mútua, mas ele se mostrava sempre decidido a convencer Usagi de ultrapassar os limites antes estipulados. Por quê? Mamoru não tinha a menor idéia. Só podia atribuir isso a algum até então desconhecido rasgo de teimosia.

Claro, ele odiava mulheres possessivas, mas era necessário que Usagi o tratasse com _desprendimento _tão resignado, despreocupado e entusiasmado?

— Você está com medo de passar uma noite comigo? — pergun tou Mamoru, deixando vermelho o rosto dela.

— Eu deveria? Você se transforma em lobisomem à meia-noite?

— Confie em mim. É uma casa de campo aprazível. Muito quieta.

— Bem, eu _estava _planejando trabalhar um pouquinho amanhã de manhã antes de sair em busca da minha televisão...

— Trabalhar? — Mamoru fez uma pausa. — Você não está levando o seu compromisso com o trabalho um pouquinho longe demais?

— _Você _é que é a máquina de trabalhar aqui, se não estou enga nada.

— É diferente — resmungou ele.

— Por quê? Porque você é muito mais poderoso e importante do que eu? — Usagi o olhou e se enterneceu ao encontrá-lo levemente corado. — Tente não esquecer de que tudo isso é novidade para mim — insistiu ela. — Eu quero fazer diferença. E não vou viajar até o fim do mundo para chegar ao trabalho! É uma questão de minutos ir do meu apartamento até o salão de conferências que a gente está usando no térreo!

— Olha — interrompeu Mamoru, bruscamente. — Há algo que eu acho que tenho que dizer...

— Mas pretendo trabalhar somente por uma hora, não muito mais do que isso. Eu falei para Haruka que poderia dar uma passada lá e termi nar alguns orçamentos de _outdoors_ em Charing Cross...

Um fim de semana faria tanto estrago? Deixá-lo todas as noites em que eles se encontravam já consistia em sacrifício o bastante. Era crime ela se dar ao luxo de tirar uma folga?

— É sobre o seu emprego...

— Eu sei que exige muito, mas _gosto _dele. — Usagi abriu um sorriso. — Eu vou com você. Me dê uma hora e meia para fazer o que preciso e venha me apanhar.

Ela concordara, enfim, mas isso não resolvia o dilema maior de Mamoru. O que ele precisava contar a Usagi não foi dito. Mamoru riu de volta para ela. No final dos dois dias no campo, ele revelaria tudo.

— Satisfeito? — Usagi sorria, sedutora. De repente, ela passou a se sentir livre, feliz diante da perspectiva de passar um fim de semana sem obrigações e com ele.

Na manhã seguinte, ela quase desejou não ter assumido compro misso em trabalhar. uSAGI jogou na mala peças íntimas, uma muda de roupas e uma camisola, que provavelmente seria dispensável, e desceu para o térreo.

Ela entrou no salão de conferências sem fazer barulho, aproveitan do o silêncio incomum no ambiente de trabalho, preparou uma xícara de café e se dirigiu à sala de Haruka, delimitada por divisórias.

Não muito longe dali, no escritório improvisado num dos quartos do seu apartamento, Mamoru Chiba não conseguia se concentrar nos números à sua frente na tela do computador.

A atenção dele se desviava dos últimos relatórios do seu contador-chefe para a mulher que estaria aguardando-o no apartamento dela em 45 minutos.

Mamoru passou a caminhar nervoso pela casa. A sensação era a mesma de um garoto prestes a sair pela primeira vez com uma meni na. Desde que iniciou a relação com Usagi, ele _sempre _se sentia como um garoto no primeiro encontro. Naturalmente, a aura de novidade não duraria muito mais. Quando sentimentos como aquele duravam?

Mamoru passou os dedos longos nos cabelos escuros e olhou com o pensamento longe a vista da janela.

A sua consciência ficaria muito mais leve, se ele não soubesse o que Usagi estava fazendo naquele momento. Usagi dava provas de dedicação e talento no trabalho, o que ele já sabia, e percebeu instin tivamente durante os primeiros contatos com ela. Infelizmente, o fato também o deixava numa situação incómoda e indicava que a conver sa que precisava ter com Usagi não poderia mais ser adiada.

Mamoru arrefeceu a mente ao checar o relógio pela oitava vez em poucos minutos e se dar conta que já era hora de partir para apanhá-la. Ele calculara inclusive o tempo que perderia nos engarrafamentos que esperava encontrar.

No caminho, Mamoru se pôs a imaginar qual seria a reação dela à sua casa de campo. A propriedade era muito charmosa, nada de exa geros ou ostentações. Usagi não tinha razão para estar sempre em guarda contra ele, daquele jeito _pit_ _bull_: mãos na cintura, faces ver melhas, recitando de cor a ladainha sobre as diferenças entre os dois.

Embora... Ele sorriu, e a idéia fixa de conversar com ela sobre o emprego foi se apagando na sua cabeça. Embora os comentários pers picazes e ferinos fossem parte do charme dela. Para dar a partida no fim de semana, ele poderia mostrar a Usagi a _jacuzzi_, no jardim da casa. Apresentá-la aos prazeres da água borbulhante e aquecida...

Tal expectativa acabou gerando em Mamoru uma leve irritação, quando, ao chegar pontualmente ao apartamento dela, ele verificou, após tocar repetidas vezes a campainha, que Usagi não estava em casa.

Obviamente, o prognóstico de um fim de semana a dois não des pertara nela a mesma ansiedade.

Mamoru tampouco sabia onde exatamente no edifício ela trabalha va, e nem havia ninguém por perto para perguntar.

A busca levou uns vinte minutos, tempo em que a sua irritação aumentou. Usagi tinha a cara enfiada nas drogas das planilhas de orçamento, ele deduzia, esquecendo-se das inúmeras vezes em que perdera a noção do tempo por causa do trabalho.

A porta do escritório estava entreaberta, e Mamoru a empurrou e entrou no recinto em um movimento contínuo. Usagi não se encon trava na mesa em frente ao computador.

Ela debruçava-se sobre uma das janelas que davam para o jardim central e parecia, inclusive, que esperava por ele.

— Eu disse a você que horas chegaria, Usagi. O que diabos você ainda está fazendo aqui? — Com passos firmes e rápidos, Mamoru caminhou na direção dela e, nervoso, sentou-se numa das mesas. — Você está sendo remunerada por essas horas extras voluntárias? Eu sei que você quer causar boa impressão, mas alguns patrões são muito abusados e tiram proveito de funcionários super entusiasmados.

— Como você?

— O quê? — Mamoru estava tão tomado pela própria irritação que só agora reparava na expressão no rosto de Usagi.

— Como você. — Usagi saiu da janela e andou com firmeza até a mesa dela. Sentou-se na cadeira preta giratória, de maneira que pu desse encará-lo. Ela entrelaçou os dedos das mãos sobre a mesa e rezou para que ele não se aproximasse. Usagi não queria que tivesse início aquela disputa patética entre o corpo e a mente dela.

— Do que você está falando, Usagi? — Ele passou os dedos pelos cabelos, já adotando cautela. — Briga não é a melhor maneira para iniciar o fim de semana que a gente tinha combinado passar juntos. Você já terminou, ou ainda há uma ou duas planilhas perdidas que você queira finalizar? — Mamoru deixou escapar o toque de sarcasmo.

A ironia não provocou nela o sorriso alegre de costume. Pelo contrá rio, somente acirrou o olhar de desprezo.

— Na verdade terminei as planilhas há um bom tempo. E você não acreditaria no quão interessante foi o trabalho.

— O que está acontecendo aqui, Usagi? Você se importaria em me contar, ou nós vamos ficar falando em códigos?

— Desde que comecei aqui, me envolvi bastante com o lado finan ceiro da coisa. Tenho lidado com os números sobre o potencial de negócios.

— E você parece bem feliz por ter recebido mais responsabilida des. Se isso exige a manhã de sábado do fim de semana que nós planejamos viajar juntos, quem sou eu para reclamar?

— Mas eu fiz uma descoberta muito interessante nesta manhã, enquanto procurava uns papéis que precisava no arquivo de Haruka.

— Ah, é? E que descoberta foi essa?

— A sua ligação com esse grupo de pessoas que foi contratado para fazer o marketing do empreendimento. — Usagi examinou cuidadosamente a face dele. Buscava algum sinal, por menor que fosse, que indicasse que ela estava equivocada. Nenhum sinal. Usagi presenciou, sim, Mamoru corar, constrangido. Ela havia acertado na mosca.

Ele a manipulara da pior maneira possível. O emprego, com o apartamento a tiracolo, era resultado de uma manobra de Mamoru.

E ela sabia por que ele fizera isso. Mamoru a queria desde o momen to em que pôs os olhos nela. Com a sua tradicional arrogância, tomou as medidas necessárias para possuir o que desejava. Nada melhor para se livrar da inconveniência chamada Motoki do que arrumar um emprego para ela, com um apartamento incluído no pacote. Mamoru queria vê-la longe daquele marco perigoso, no qual ela insistia em se agarrar. Para isso, lhe arranjou um trabalho que a elevaria à categoria de mulher de negócios, capaz de sacudir dos ombros o peso morto do namorado.

Usagi sentiu que lágrimas a ameaçavam e trincou os dentes para contê-las.

— Eu encontrei uma carta sua no fundo do arquivo cumprimen tando Kunzite por adquirir o prédio, pedindo que ele o mantivesse informado sobre o que faria com o lugar. — Usagi podia ouvir o interior dela implorando pela negação que não veio.

— E então o que você fez, Mamoru? — sussurrou ela. — Pediu um favor? Pediu a ele que abrisse um lugarzinho para mim numa equipe competente e qualificada? Eu, uma imbecil incapaz de conseguir um emprego por conta própria? Como você pôde? Como você pôde ma nipular a minha vida dessa maneira?

— Eu não manipulei a sua vida, Usagi. Não!

— Ah, está certo! Você uma vez me disse que sempre conquistava o que queria. Você não estava agora apenas garantindo a tradição? Mesmo sendo a tática escolhida uma das mais honestas? — Frustra ção e raiva impregnavam a voz dela. Mamoru fez menção de se aproxi mar, e Usagi afastou-se imediatamente em rejeição.

— Tudo bem. Talvez não tenha agido corretamente. Talvez deves se ter dito para você desde o início que poderia arrumar este emprego para você, mas eu pergunto: Você daria ouvidos? Ou você botaria o seu bloco na rua contra mim e negaria a si mesma a oportunidade apenas por ser cabeça-dura?

— Isso não tem nada a ver!

— Você não respondeu à minha pergunta?

— Eu quero conquistar as coisas pelo meu esforço. Eu não pedi e não precisava da sua ajuda!

— Você está agindo como se eu tivesse cometido um crime contra o seu orgulho, Usagi. E quantas oportunidades a gente perde na vida por causa do orgulho?

— Pare de tentar distorcer as coisas para que você possa parecer o santo dessa história. — Amedrontava Usagi o quanto ela torcia para que Mamoru tivesse sucesso. — Você me manipulou. Este é o centro da questão.

Mamoru deu um murro na mesa, derrubando um porta-canetas e espalhando o conteúdo. Usahi o olhou, fascinada e calada.

— Esse _não _é o centro da questão, droga! — Desta vez, a cara de indiferença e frieza dela não foi suficiente para detê-lo, e Mamoru percorreu a distância entre eles em poucos e furiosos segundos. — Eu posso não ter sido franco como deveria...

— O eufemismo do ano! — interrompeu Usagi. Ela voltou para a cadeira para evitar que a presença imponente dele a engolisse por completo.

— Se estava tentando manipulá-la, por que não _falei _para você a respeito do emprego? — perguntou Mamoru. — Eu não teria me aproveitado da primeira chance para fazer você sentir que me devia algo? Droga, eu não fiz isso, fiz?

— Bem, você poderia estar guardando essa informação como um trunfo — reagiu Usagi. — A carta que você puxaria da manga se ou quando necessário! Um jeitinho! Você é muito bom nisso, não é, Mamoru? Igualzinho à nossa primeira saída, quando você deu um jeiti nho com Taiky! Você acha que todo mundo pode dançar conforme a sua música, e isso é... Isso é _abominável._

Deu-se um silêncio, o ambiente continuou carregado, e abrupta mente Mamoru se afastou rumo à mesma janela em que Usagi parecia esperá-lo quando ele chegou.

— Eu tentei contar...

— Quando? — exigiu Usagi, elevando o tom de voz. Ela girou na cadeira para vê-lo.

— Ontem. Eu falei que precisava falar com você, mas a gente foi adiando, e decidi contar depois deste fim de semana.

É verdade, ela se lembrava, sim, de que ele havia iniciado uma conversa nessa linha, mas a última coisa em que Usagi pretendia pensar agora. Deixar-se levar foi o seu grande erro desde o primeiro instante.

— Eu não acredito em você, Mamoru — disse ela, com frieza. — Você me queria, e você tomou as medidas necessárias para possuir-me. Você nunca perdeu um só momento para pensar nos meus senti mentos, porque você não sabe o que significa _sensibilidade. _— A voz de Usagi tornava-se amarga. — A nossa relação se resume a isso: desejo, luxúria, sexo. Nunca houve espaço para sentimento.

— Isso é o que _você _buscava também. Ou você convenientemente já se esqueceu?

Não, ela não havia se esquecido. No entanto, Usagi cometera o erro básico de não honrar no seu íntimo o acordo que eles haviam acertado. O acordo de que era tudo um acordo. Duas pessoas, ambas sem querer maiores envolvimentos, cedendo a seus instintos e con cordando que a relação não passaria disso. Foi uma porcaria de acor do, Usagi dava-se conta agora, pois em algum momento do processo ela se expôs ao risco fatal de gostar dele, de se apaixonar por ele.

A conclusão era terrível. Usagi cerrou os olhos, por poucos se gundos, em desespero. Quando ela voltou a abri-los, havia uma nova firmeza, uma resignação neles.

— Não temos mais nada para conversar, Mamoru. — Usagi espal mou uma das mãos no tampo da escrivaninha e levantou-se, deixando a mesa de trabalho como uma barreira entre ambos. — Eu não gostei do que você fez. Eu não posso respeitar ninguém que age dessa ma neira. Esta relação, ou seja lá o que isso for, não vai dar em lugar nenhum, e agora estou pondo um fim nela. — Usagi virou-se para uma das janelas, dando-lhe as costas. Espinha reta, ombros curvados para trás. O coração dela pedia que visse Mamoru pela última vez, mas a cabeça dela rejeitou tal desejo.

Usagi percebeu a hesitação de Mamoru. Ouviu os passos dele até a porta. Ele fez uma pequena pausa, e então estava tudo acabado. Mamoru se fora.


	9. VIII

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

Makoto foi para casa. Mamoru lhe dera a tarde de folga, um rasgo de compaixão em meio à actual má vontade dele. A coitada tinha sofrido com o mau humor do chefe nos últimos 15 dias, tomando todos os cuidados para não aborrece-lo.

Mamoru gostava da sua secretária. No entanto, não conseguia se controlar. Não conseguia tirar Usagi da cabeça, o modo como ela terminara o relacionamento dos dois. De um só golpe, Usagi o havia transformado em uma espécie de monstro oportunista e interesseiro, que usou de todas as armas ao seu dispor para levá-la para cama.

Mamoru reproduzira a última conversa deles tantas vezes na sua cabeça que já estava a ponto de enlouquecer.

Não tantas vezes, porém, quanto o número de ocasiões em que se debruçara pensativo na janela do seu escritório, ignorando as chama das telefónicas e os _e-mails _no computador e avaliando se valia a pena procurá-la.

Ali estava Mamoru de novo. Na janela, às 18h30, quando deveria aproveitar o período de relativa calma para checar a pilha de correspon dências à sua espera. Escorado na janela, franzia a testa e se amaldiçoa va por ter se deixado envolver daquela maneira, por ter permitido que ela se apossasse do seu coração. O coração que Mamoru considerava anestesiado após as supostamente assimiladas lições do passado.

Praguejando para si mesmo, Mamoru passou a andar de lá para cá em seu escritório, como um tigre preso na jaula.

E se ele for vê-la? Qual o problema? Uma nova discussão, com os mesmos resultados, mas desta vez diante de uma plateia de colegas de trabalho dela. Mamoru não poderia encurralá-la no apartamento, pois Usagi se mudara. Para onde, ele não tinha idéia. Provavelmente voltou para o ex. Tal hipótese o levava a insultar o destino.

O seu grande erro foi telefonar para Haruka Tenioh, a chefe dela, e casualmente puxar assunto sobre o desempenho de Usagi. Aí Mamoru descobriu que ela havia se mudado de lá.

O telefonema ocorrera cinco dias antes. Cinco dias péssimos, tem po mais do que necessário para Mamoru perceber que, se não vê-la equivalia a uma morte lenta e dolorosa, imaginá-la nos braços de Motoki era ainda pior. Cinco pesadelos de noites nas quais fora for çado a reconhecer que o que havia se iniciado como um caso casual terminara como uma relação muito mais do que séria, que ele, idiota, jogara no lixo.

Mamoru vestia o casaco que retirara da cadeira, quando o telefone tocou.

Ele deixou o aparelho soar, ponderando se ainda lhe restava hu mor para mais uma conversa supérflua com algum cliente. Decidiu que não podia prejudicar o trabalho por causa dos problemas na sua vida pessoal.

Do outro lado da linha, tensa a esperar, Usagi não tinha a menor noção do drama que Mamoru atravessava. A única coisa da qual ela tinha noção neste momento era o ritmo acelerado do seu próprio coração, o nervosismo que a fazia transpirar pela expectativa de ouvir a voz dele.

O telefone tocou várias vezes, e ela quase deixou o celular cair ao escutar finalmente o olá seco e apressado dele. Deduziu que possivel mente Mamoru estava para ir embora e ficou cismada. Para _onde _ele iria?

— Olá, Mamoru. Sou eu, Usagi. — Sentimentos agitados, voz supercontrolada.

Diante da frieza da voz dela, todas as lamentações de Mamoru pelo papel que ele teve para o fim da relação desapareceram como fuma ça. Voltava a raiva irracional de ter sido dispensado, _dispensado, _por alguém que dele recebeu o maior dos favores: uma carreira profissional.

Ele deveria informá-la com poucas frases curtas que não tinha mais nada a tratar com ela. O orgulho de Mamoru assim exigia.

— Pois não? — Sua voz saiu igualmente fria.

— Você estava de saída? — indagou Usagi. Aquilo não iria aca bar bem. Ela não chegaria a lugar nenhum, se não colocasse a cabeça no lugar.

— Sim. O que você quer?

— A gente precisa conversar.

— É mesmo? — Ele tinha o olhar perdido no horizonte do lado de fora da janela. Sentiu um impulso de excitação ao ouvir a proposta dela. A emoção com a perspectiva de encontrá-la ainda era maior pelo fato de ter partido dela o convite. — Sobre o quê? Mais do que mesmo? Ou você caiu em si e notou, enfim, que não cometi nenhum crime?

— Aonde você vai esta noite? Alguma coisa que você possa can celar? Eu preferiria ver você o quanto antes. — Usagi largou as palavras de uma vez só e manteve a respiração presa ao esperar a resposta dele.

— Eu acho que posso cancelar o meu... compromisso. — Que compromisso? O único compromisso que tinha era um encontro com a garrafa de uísque e com a televisão. — Eu posso ir ao seu aparta mento...

— Eu mudei – me.

Mamoru simulou surpresa. Usagi teria um dia inteiro de festa se soubesse que ele se dera ao trabalho de ligar para Haruka para saber a respeito dela.

— Mudas-te-te? Para onde? Não, me deixa adivinhar, para o fracas sado daquele seu namorado. De volta ao já conhecido, mesmo que isso seja ruim para a sua saúde.

Usagi não se conteve.

— E você acha que _você _é bom para a minha saúde, Mamoru? Abrindo caminho com mentiras e trapaças para... a minha cama. — _Para o meu coração, _quase lhe escapou.

— É sobre isso que precisamos conversar, Usagi? Para você me atirar mais acusações? — E se fosse sobre isso? Bem, ele ainda assim quereria vê-la, Mamoru reconhecera, contrariado.

— Não — respondeu Usagi, arrependida por ter se impacientado. Não era ocasião para aquilo, ela não deixaria que ele a desviasse do destino traçado.

Usagi tivera tempo para reavaliar o que Mamoru fizera e, mesmo assim, continuava furiosa com ele. No entanto, havia também um reconhecimento incómodo de que Mamoru a ajudara. Uma ajuda que ela recusaria sem pestanejar se ele a oferecesse abertamente.

O emprego era perfeito. Usagi nunca encontraria um lugar ideal como aquele sem o auxílio dele. E, goste ela disso ou não, fazia sentido o argumento de Mamoru de que, se quisesse realmente manipu lá-la, ele teria balançado a cenoura no ar, à mostra, para o coelho saltar e pegar.

— E então... Você ainda não disse. — Aborrecia-o bater nesta mesma tecla, mas, droga, ele precisava saber.

— Ainda não disse o quê?

— Onde você está morando agora, já que você saiu do aparta mento?

— Eu não voltei para a casa de Motoki — disse Usagi, relutante mente. — Eu achei um lugar perto de Wimbledon. É pequeno e não é na melhor área do bairro, mas dá para viver. O arrendamento é muito mais barato do que nos bairros centrais.

Os ombros de Mamoru relaxaram de alívio.

— Onde você está? — perguntou ele, disposto a se mostrar gene roso, agora que o pior cenário imaginado acabara de ser descartado.

— Naquele prédio a dois quarteirões do seu escritório.

— Você quer dizer que foi para esse prédio na expectativa que eu pudesse encontrá-la já? — perguntou Mamoru, surpreso.

— Parece-me um lugar como outro qualquer. — Usagi olhou em volta. Havia uma quantidade razoável de pessoas no prédio, todas elegantes em suas roupas de trabalho. Não era o tipo de lugar para o qual se saía do escritório para se embebedar. — Eu peguei uma mesa nos fundos. Você pode vir?

— Eu estarei aí em dez minutos.

E o mundo repentinamente parecia um lugar maravilhoso para se viver, cheio de luzes, cores e... possibilidades. Mamoru vestiu o casaco e chegou quase a assobiar no elevador até o estacionamento. O carro dele estava lá, mas não havia necessidade conduzir para um restaurante a poucos minutos de distância.

Usagi estava lá. _Esperando por ele! _É verdade que ela foi um pouco fria ao telefone, mas poderia ter sido algum problema na linha. O fato agora era que Usagi telefonou para ele e queria vê-lo. E ele se empenharia ao máximo para resolver cada mal-entendido entre os dois, porque não podia mais imaginar a sua vida sem ela.

Mamoru fez o percurso do trabalho ao restaurante em tempo recorde.

Lá estava ela, como prometera, sentada a uma mesa dos fundos, formal, em um vestido cinza-escuro e um casaco preta. Durante alguns segundos, Mamoru aproveitou para observá-la. Pensativa, ela tinha os olhos voltados para a taça de vinho à sua frente. Contornava a borda da taça com um dos dedos.

Neste exato momento, Usagi olhou para a frente, e os olhos de ambos se encontraram. Mamoru caminhou na direção dela muito mais cauteloso do que mandava o seu coração.

— Você foi rápido. — Usagi sorriu, tensa e misteriosa.

— Eu disse dez minutos.

— Eu pensei que você gastaria algum tempo entrando em contato com quem esperava, cancelando o seu compromisso.

A moderação e a formalidade que ele não queria ver nela. Ainda de pé, Mamoru olhou para o balcão onde eram servidas bebidas e para Usagi de novo.

— Vou pegar alguma coisa para beber. O que você quer? O que você está bebendo?

— Só uma água mineral, por favor.

— Comida? Vou pedir o menu! — Conversavam como estra nhos. Não era o que ele desejava, mas Mamoru a deixaria sem pressa chegar até onde ela queria. A intenção dela só poderia ser um reata mento. O que mais a levaria a procurá-lo?

— Pode pedir para mim o peixe que estiver no menu.

Mamoru assim o fez e voltou à mesa com a sua bebida, a água dela e confuso demais para processar os próprios pensamentos.

— Então, como vai você? — perguntou ele, com extrema edu cação.

— No trabalho, tudo óptimo. — Usagi esforçava-se para manter o controle sobre a situação. Vê-lo era muito pior do que ouvi-lo, o que já tinha sido péssimo.

— Por que você saiu do apartamento?

— Você sabe por quê.

— Surpreende-me, neste caso, que você não tenha aberto mão do emprego para longe também.

— Olha, vamos deixar uma coisa clara. Seja lá o que tenha moti vado a fazer isso, eu amo o que estou fazendo.

— Então, no fim das contas, não sou tão monstruoso assim?

— Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

— Então sobre _o que _você quer falar? — Mamoru começava a per der a paciência em meio a tantas formalidades.

— O que você tem feito nessas últimas semanas? — Usagi mudou de assunto de um modo um pouco brusco. Sentia-se ferida e em pâni co. Com receio do que Mamoru vá pensar daqui a uma hora, quando ela já tiver dito a ele o que tinha para falar.

— Trabalhando muito. — Mamoru terminara a sua bebida e, no momento que a comida estava sendo servida, pediu mais uma.

— E jogando muito também?

— Você pode definir o que você quer dizer com jogando muito?

— Nada. Esqueça.

— Não, não estou saindo com uma mulher por noite, se é isso que você está insinuando. Você acha que sou uma espécie de mulherengo impiedoso, que tão logo uma mulher vá embora, já estou ligando para outra? — A conversa não estava indo pelo caminho que o antes opti mista Mamoru imaginara.

— Eu não quero discutir com você. — Usagi baixou os olhos e perguntou a si mesma por que estava ali. Não, ela sabia por que o havia procurado. Brincava com a comida no prato e, quando final mente levou uma garfada à boca, sentiu gosto a papelão.

— E o que exatamente _você _quer? Vamos direto ao assunto.

— Você teria _me _ligado se eu não tivesse entrado em contato com você? — Usagi tinha que perguntar. Uma outra pergunta que evita va, mas algo a induzia a esclarecer.

— Você expressou claramente a sua vontade na última vez em que nos encontramos. — Mamoru cruzou o garfo e a faca. O que ele neces sitava mesmo era de uma outro copo de uisquie. — Eu era o Lobo Mal que consegui cercar a Chapeuzinho Vermelho. Mesmo tendo assegu rado que ela atravessasse sem problemas a floresta e tendo abrigado da chuva num chalezinho de primeira classe, eu era o lobo mau e grande porque deveria ter contado para ela o que estava fazendo. Deveria ter dado a ela a oportunidade de jogar a oferta de volta na minha você acha que eu vou te dar satisfações sobre o que eu faria se você não tivesse ligado, sente-se, porque você vai esperar para sempre. — Orgulho. Orgulho teimoso de volta ao seu lugar devido. A verdade cruel é que, sim, ele telefonaria para ela. Inventaria uma desculpa esfarrapada, mas entraria em contato com Usagi, simplesmente porque ele necessitaria falar com ela.

— Tudo bem.

A aceitação curta e grossa de todo aquele discurso apenas alimen tou a raiva de Mamoru.

— O que você esperava que eu dissesse? — pressionou Mamoru, irritado com a passividade dela e com o fato de ter esquecido em algum lugar o seu autocontrole.

— Nada. A verdade. Que foi exatamente o que você acabou de me dizer. — Usagi pegou o seu copo de água, notou que a sua mão tremia e imediatamente recolocou-o na mesa.

— Fico contente que a gente esteja se entendendo — disse ele. — Assim, nós podemos discutir o que eu tenho para dizer como adultos.

— Discutir... o quê?

— Eu estou grávida.

O silêncio foi ensurdecedor. Pareceu durar, durar, durar por horas. Se o assunto não fosse tão sério, Usagii quem sabe riria ao ver aquele homem perigosamente bonito, para quem as palavras nunca falta vam, totalmente mudo.

E para ser sincera, ela imaginava que ele viesse a ter exatamente essa reação, desde que ela própria recebera a notícia, horas antes.

— Como é que é? — As quatro palavras caíram como pedras em água parada.

Usagi empenhou-se em olha-lo calmamente nos olhos. A calma possível naquelas circunstâncias.

— Você me ouviu. Eu estou grávida.

— Você me chamou _aqui _para contar isso? — Mamoru empurrou o prato para o lado a fim de se apoiar na mesa e aproximar-se dela,

— Você preferiria que eu nem o procurasse? — devolveu Usagi. — Acredite, essa possibilidade passou pela minha cabeça, mas como tenho alguma moral...

— Poupa-me de sermões, Usagi...

— Eu estou contando isso porque acho que você tem o direito de saber que você gerou uma criança. Eu peço as mais sinceras descul pas se você preferia não saber de nada!

— O que quero dizer é por que você me trouxe _aqui _para me dar esta notícia? Para este lugar? Como vamos discutir um assunto como este aqui, cercado de pessoas e barulho? — Mamoru olhou em volta, irrequieto.

— Eu pensei que a gente teria uma conversa rápida...

— _Uma conversa rápida!_

— E depois, já com tempo para assimilar tudo isso, você poderia me encontrar para a gente discutir as coisas... com mais detalhes. Eu não sei se é isso que você quer... — Os olhos dela se esquivaram dos dele.

— O que você acha que eu quero?

— Olha, Mamoru, eu sei que é um pouco chocante...

— Um pouco chocante. E você uma vez me chamou de mestre do eufemismo!

— Foi um choque para mim também.

Em meio à agitação, a afirmação de Usagi fizera Mamoru parar e pensar um pouco. É claro que fora um choque também para ela. Usagi apenas iniciava sua trajetória profissional. A notícia da gravidez devia ter caído como uma bomba na vida dela.

Os poderes de recuperação de Usagi, entretanto, não perdiam para ninguém, Mamoru pensou, um pouco ácido. Certamente ela não se assemelhava a uma mulher em estado de choque. Estava calma, fria, comedida. As marcas registradas de uma mulher que quer deixar cla ro que não sente um pingo de emoção pelo que está contando.

— Olha, vou pegar uma outra bebida. Você quer alguma coisa? — ofereceu Mamoru. Ele buscava se acalmar um pouco, ditar um mínimo de ordem as suas idéias e sentimentos.

Usagi acenou não com a cabeça e o viu caminhar até o balcão e lá esperar, inquieto, dando pancadinhas na bancada.

Ela tomara a medida certa ao propor o encontro num lugar públi co. Uma decisão um pouco covarde, mas sábia, porque pelo menos Mamoru não poderia ceder à óbvia tentação de esbravejar e insultá-la. Não faria um escândalo com tantas pessoas em volta dele. Seria for çado a discutir o assunto como um adulto, e ela precisava que ele assim procedesse. Se Mamoru lhe dirigisse uma só palavra enviesada, ela não agüentaria o choque. Por baixo dos gestos e do rosto calmo, as emoções dela estavam a ponto de explodir.

Mamoru poderia até mesmo acusá-la de engravidar de forma propo sitada para arrancar algum tipo de compromisso dele. E a palavra compromisso era um palavrão para ele.

— Tudo aconteceu na nossa primeira vez, a única em que a gente não se protegeu. Nós estávamos tão excitados que não colocamos o preservativo. — Usagi deu prosseguimento ao tema no instante em que Mamoru se sentava de volta à mesa. Ela mantinha-se formal, como se estivesse discutindo um negócio.

— Eu sei.

— E eu não estava acostumada com preservativo. Até então, só tinha relações sexuais com Motoki. Eu sempre tomei pílula. Resolvi parar há uns seis meses, já que eu e Motoki... nos últimos tempos... Bem, resolvi parar, dar um tempo para o meu corpo...

— Entendo.

— Olha, lamento muito tudo isso. — Usagi teve um súbito mal-estar, como se o que vivenciava ali não fosse real. — Eu sei que você está pensando que isso vai virar a sua vida de cabeça para baixo, mas não vai.

— E como você sabe isso?

_Você não está nem aí, não é mesmo?, _ela queria gritar.

— Nada vai mudar entre a gente. Eu só acho que é correto quevocê saiba, mas é uma formalidade...

— Uma formalidade! — Mamoru socou a mesa.

— Shhhh!

— Não me mande ficar quieto, Usagi! Você escolheu este lugar ridículo para me contar uma coisa dessas, agora aguente se por acaso eu não ficar cochichando em segredinho!

— Gritos não vão nos levar a lugar nenhum.

— E o que você propõe que a gente faça? Que _lugar _é este que você tem em mente?

— Talvez a gente não devesse mesmo ter se encontrado aqui — sussurrou Usagi, mordendo os lábios. Várias pessoas olharam para eles quando Mamoru esmurrou a mesa, e ela podia notar as orelhas antenadas diante da possibilidade de um escândalo.

— Você escolhe o lugar!

— Você pode baixar o tom de voz?

— Eu grito tão alto quanto eu quiser! — De propósito, Mamoru aumentou ainda mais o volume e foi premiado com o silêncio súbito das mesas em volta. Como ousava ela pensar que poderia carregar o bebé dele na barriga e reduzir o seu papel de pai a uma mera formali dade?

Usagi estava pálida e tensa, e Mamoru, num impulso, levantou-se, ajudou Usagi a se pôr de pé e a abraçou até que ela aparentasse uma pequena melhora.

— Vamos sair daqui — disse ele, decidido. — Isto não é lugar para discutir um assunto como este, e você sabe disso. Vamos para o meu apartamento. Está a dez minutos daqui, e lá teremos alguma privacidade.

— De jeito nenhum! — A idéia de estar a sós com ele naquele apartamento, o lugar onde eles tiveram tantos bons momentos juntos, onde o amor dela se enraizou e cresceu sem que ela nem se desse conta, a colocou em pânico. — Já que é assim, podemos ir para o... meu apartamento, mas não há nada que possamos conversar lá que nós não possamos falar aqui.

— Óptimo.

Ela não descreveria assim o tempo em que os dois passaram em silêncio total no banco de trás de um táxi a caminho de Wimblendon. Horrível era mais de acordo. E se sentia encurralada, miserável e na expectativa do impossível quando nem sozinha com Mamoru estava, imagine que experiência teria só com ele na diminuta sala do seu apartamento?

Os minutos mais pareceram décadas até o táxi estacionar em fren te à desgastada casa vitoriana convertida em apartamentos.

— Você mora _aqui? _— indagou Darius de forma quase cruel. — Você saiu daquele apartamento para morar aqui?

— É barato, é o que posso pagar. — respondeu Usagi sem demo ra, abrindo a porta da frente.

— Você tem consciência — disse Mamoru, dentro do apartamento, assim que Usagi acabara de fechar a porta — que é inaceitável o fato de você morar aqui. — Ele se pôs no meio da sala e reparou em volta com um olhar de desdém.

— Pois eu acho muito confortável.

— Um conjugado com uma cama que também é sofá, um banheiro onde só cabe uma anoréxica e uma cozinha... — Mamoru examinou a cozinha com a mesma cara de desaprovação. — Uma cozinha grande o suficiente para uma mesa com duas cadeiras.

Usagi sentiu que iria chorar, deu-lhe as costas rapidamente, mas não com a velocidade necessária.

Os braços de Mamoru em volta dela foram como um santuário, um refúgio, e ela recebeu de frente o calor dele, como quem se abrigava com um cobertor.

— Agora não se trata mais só de você. — As palavras de Mamoru mergulhavam nos cabelos dela. — Você está carregando o meu bebé, e não vou deixá-la enfrentar esta gravidez sozinha, num apartamento desses.

— Você não vai _deixar? _— Usagi se livrou do abraço traiçoeiro, e afastou-se em direção à janela. — Eu não o procurei para que você pudesse... pudesse me _manipular... _de novo!

— Eu não estou nem aí para como você chama isso, Usagi, mas me escute. Me escute com muita atenção... — Mamoru falava baixo, e a voz viajava da sua boca até os ouvidos dela como uma flecha. — Você não vai dar à luz o meu bebé num lugar como este. Você não vai ficar descendo e subindo escadas durante a gravidez, arriscando-se à toa. Você pode não gostar, me chamar de arrogante, mas não vou deixar.

Usagi estava boquiaberta.

— Ma... Mas por quê? — gaguejou ela. — Isso não é... não é uma espécie de conto de fadas. Você interpretou mal as minhas intenções em contar sobre a gravidez! Eu sei que você nunca quis ser pai. E por mais forte que seja o seu senso de dever, não pretendo me tornar vítima dele.

— Mas isso não diz respeito só a _você. _— Ele virou-se para enca rá-la. — E não estamos discutindo aqui se eu queria ser pai ou não. A realidade é que você está grávida do meu filho, e pretendo cuidar desta situação.

— Isso não é uma _situação _— disse Usagi, apesar de uma parte pequena e traiçoeira dela implorar para ser cuidada, amparada. Foi a mesma parte que um dia lhe dissera que ela podia lidar com um homem como Mamoru. Sábio seria evitar aquela tentação como quem evita uma praga.

— Um evento. Uma ocorrência. Um acontecimento. Chame como quiser, mas você não vai fugir de mim desta vez.

A respiração de Usagi diminuiu o ritmo, as batidas do seu coração pareceram ter desacelerado também.

— Nós vamos nos casar.


	10. IX

**CAPÍTULO IX**

Usagi deu uma risada. Caminhara em direção à surrada cama de solteiro, improvisada como sofá com o acréscimo de três almofadas e um pano colorido, e ali espalhou-se com as pernas esticadas.

— Casar? Não seja ridículo. Nós não estamos mais na Idade Mé dia. No caso de você não ter entrado ainda no século XXI. Hoje em dia mulheres engravidam e têm os seus bebés de forma eficiente e autónoma.

— Óptimo para elas. — Mamoru reagiu com indiferença. — Feliz mente a vida delas não tem nada a ver comigo. — Ele previa que Usagi protestasse, mas estava mais do que preparado para ouvir as objecções dela. Ela casaria, sim, e a ideia estava longe de desagradá-lo. O destino lhe concedera uma oportunidade, e ele não pretendia desperdiçá-la.

Usagi apertou uma almofada contra o peito. Casamento sem amor. Apenas mais um negócio proposto por ele, igual ao primeiro, que ela foi uma idiota ao aceitar. Por mais moderna que pudesse ser, não aceitaria tomar parte em uma união sem amor. Isso significaria dias, anos de amargura, de espera silenciosa pelo impossível. Iria se tornar um peso amarrado aos pés de Mamoru, que ele suportaria sem reclamar pelo bem do filho.

— Olha, Mamoru... — Usagi controlou o tom de voz, na tentativa de ser persuasiva. — Nós dois sabemos por que a gente se envolveu, e nós dois sabemos quais eram as regras desse envolvimento. Sem compromissos, o que dizer de casamento. — Como ela queria ter descoberto antes o que agora sabia, que Mamoru era um homem capaz de subtrair a emoção de qualquer situação. Sem emoção, tudo era possível, até mesmo casar-se com uma mulher que não amava. Ele teria relaçõs sexuais com ela até enjoar e, então, discretamente, conduziria uma vida privada fora do casamento. O filho o manteria ligado ao lar.

— Isso era antes, agora o momento é outro.

— Eu simplesmente não posso me casar com você. Eu não poderia me casar com ninguém sem amor. Por que você acha que nunca me casei com Motoki? Lá no fundo eu sabia que nunca poderia me casar com ele, pois não havia ali o tipo de amor que fizesse um casamento funcionar.

Mamoru simulou um riso curto e gozão.

— E que tipo de amor é esse, Usagi? O que leva uma cereja vermelha no topo?

— Você é tão cínico! — rebateu Usagi. — É o tipo de amor que mantém os meus pais juntos! E os seus pais, também!

Mamoru deu de ombros.

— Eles pertencem a uma geração diferente, e não costumo fugir das minhas responsabilidades.

— Não estou pedindo que fuja de nada! — protestou Usagi, de sesperada. — Quando o bebé nascer, você poderá visitá-lo quando quiser...

— Quando o bebé nascer, não haverá necessidade disso, porque vai estar morando comigo, sob o meu teto, como a minha mulher. Eu não vou ter um filho meu nascendo de forma ilegítima... — Mamoru levantou a mão para impedir que Usagi, abismada, voltasse a protes tar. — Não perca tempo em me dizer que ilegitimidade é a regra nos dias de hoje. De onde venho, bebés nascem de um matrimónio.

— De um matrimónio _feliz. _— Disse Usagi com voz trémula.

— Matrimónio feliz é um matrimónio que dá certo, e temos os ingredientes para que o matrimónio dê certo. Nós gostamos um do outro, a gente se entende muito bem na cama, vamos ter um filho, e, por último, sem o amor para embaralhar as coisas, a nossa relação tem ainda mais chances de sobreviver.

O último argumento, Mamoru sabia, era o mais importante para convencê-la. Frio e lógico. Nada de mencionar as noites em que ele se angustiara, quando a sua imaginação batia asas e se recusava a voltar à Terra. Lidaria com isso sozinho.

— E depois, quando... o _entendimento _na cama começar a min guar?

Mamoru olhou para baixo por alguns instantes. Minguar? Esta mu lher o fazia sentir vivo de forma sensacional. Ele seriamente não podia imaginar o dia em que não a desejaria na cama.

— Por que se preocupar com algo que ainda não aconteceu? — perguntou Mamoru. — Agora, para quem você contou sobre... isso? Para os seus pais? Amigos?

Usagi fez-se de indiferente. Os pais podem ter engolido a vida dela em pecado com Motoki, mas solteira e grávida de um homem que eles não conheciam e que não figuraria como parte integrante da vida dela dali por diante era uma coisa bem diferente.

— Você é a única pessoa que sabe, e começo a me arrepender de não ter ficado com a boca fechada.

— Eu não ficaria se fosse você. — disse Mamoru de forma severa.

— Não ficaria o quê?

— Pensando no que teria acontecido se não tivesse me contado. Cedo ou tarde, eu descobriria, e você iria desejar não ter nascido.

— Se é assim que pretende me convencer a casar...

— Pense a respeito, Usagi. Como acha que eu reagiria? Como qualquer homem normal reagiria?

— Um monte dos chamados homens _normais _respiraria aliviado por não ter recebido o fardo de criar uma criança vinda do nada!

— Não há sentido em ficar discutindo isso até a eternidade. Quan do você pretende contar para os seus pais?

— Logo — disse Usagi, incomodada.

— E o que você acha que eles vão dizer de você morando aqui sozinha e grávida?

Não muito, Usagi especulou, com a pior das sensações. Certa mente não aplaudirão de alegria. Mais provável que mostrassem a sua decepção pelo silêncio.

— E o que eles vão dizer quando descobrirem que o pai da criança propôs casamento e você recusou?

O quadro se tornaria ainda mais desastroso.

— E como eles descobririam isso?

— Eu contaria, naturalmente.

— Isso é chantagem emocional!

Mamoru absteve-se de informá-la que faria isso e muito mais para recolocá-la de volta na vida dele, o lugar ao qual Usagi pertencia. Nem mesmo o seu orgulho, que o alfinetava a cada vez que ele ima ginava Usagi o afastando com um aceno após o sexo, era capaz de demovê-lo do desejo, da necessidade de tê-la de volta.

— Claro — continuou Mamoru, sem hesitar, sem alterar o tom de voz, como uma escavadeira a forçar o solo firme. — E isso não vai ser nada comparado ao que o nosso filho vai sentir daqui a alguns anos, quando ele ou ela entender que uma vida em família havia sido pos sível, mas que a mãe teimosa...

Usagi ficou de queixo caído diante dos artifícios de Mamoru.

— Você não seria capaz — disse Usagi, quase sem voz.

— Eu seria, sim. Agora, vamos logo com isso.

Antes que Usagi pudesse se mover, Mamoru já estava junto à cómoda, gavetas abertas, colocando as roupas sobre a cama. Para ser mais preciso, em cima dela.

O branco na cabeça de Usagi se desfez, e ela começou a recolher as próprias roupas amontoadas, ao mesmo tempo que exigia dele explicações.

Mamoru parou por um instante e olhou firme para Usagi.

— Vamos tirar você daqui, obviamente. Você vai vir comigo.

— Coloque essas roupas de volta nas gavetas! Agora!

— Você vai acordar os vizinhos se continuar gritando desse jeito. Onde estão as suas malas? — Mamoru não lhe dera tempo para respon der. Checou embaixo do sofá, o único lugar em que elas poderiam estar, e, decidido, puxou-as e começou a forrá-las com as roupas. — O resto vai ter que esperar até amanhã. Eu venho com Nicholas buscar o que sobrou. Como você mudou para cá, por falar nisso? Quem ajudou-a?

— Você não pode fazer isso! Eu não vou me casar com você, Mamoru Chiba!

— Não me diga que ficou trazendo as coisas por etapas, por conta própria, no seu estado.

— No meu estado? Eu estou grávida, não estou doente!

— Bem, enquanto estiver comigo, você não vai ficar carregando nada pra lá e pra cá. Você precisa se poupar. — Mamoru alongou os músculos e partiu para a cozinha, com Usagi em seu encalço.

— Eu disse. Eu não...

— Ótimo. Você guardou umas caixas. Isso aqui está bom para começar. — Ele puxou uma das caixas de papelão de debaixo da mesa. — Sente-se. Eu vou empacotar logo umas coisas por aqui. Menos trabalho para amanhã.

Usagi sentou-se. As suas pernas estavam bambas. E como não ficariam?

— Você não pode simplesmente entrar aqui e tomar conta da mi nha vida dessa maneira!

— Eu posso e estou. Esta é toda a comida que você tem neste lugar? — Mamoru olhou espantado dentro do armário da cozinha, praticamente vazio. Um vidro de café, açúcar, legumes e atum enlatados. — Você tem comido _alguma coisa?_

— Claro que sim! — O sentimento de culpa deixou-a na defensiva.

— Você nem tocou na comida nesta noite, eu percebi.

— Você vai me culpar? Eu estava me sentindo um pouco nervosa por ter de contar tudo!

— Você precisa, acima de tudo, dê supervisão para garantir que você coma direito. — Mamoru abriu a geladeira, quase tão vazia quan to o armário.

— _Supervisão? _Isso está ficando absurdo. E, por favor, feche esta geladeira? O motor começa a falhar quando ela fica aberta por muito tempo!

Mamoru fechou o frigorifico sem alarido, encostou-se nele e encarou Usagi com um olhar de censura.

— Isso diz tudo sobre este lugar, não é mesmo? O seu senhorio tem de ser denunciado. Por falar nisso, eu acho...

— Tudo bem! Eu volto para o apartamento. Tenho certeza de que a Haruka não se importará...

— Você vai comigo agora, e amanhã vamos às compras. Comprar as alianças. Depois, vamos cuidar da papelada. Você vai ligar para os seus pais, e eu vou ligar para os meus.

— Eu nem ainda contei para Motoki — sussurrou ela.

Usagi neste instante se sentiu muito frágil. Acomodou a cabeça entre os braços, sobre a mesa.

Desligou-se inclusive da presença de Mamoru, até ele tocá-la na cabeça. O gesto proporcionou a ela uma sensação de alívio. Ouviu-o então arrastar a outra cadeira e sentar-se ao seu lado.

— Que confusão — definiu Usagi, virando-se para olhá-lo, mas sem tirar a cabeça da mesa.

— Por que você está tão chateada por não ter contado a Motoki? — Mantenha a tranquilidade, Mamoru ordenou-se, nada de ameaças. A simples menção do nome daquele fracassado era o suficiente para acender a raiva dentro dele. Num momento como este, a última pes soa em quem ela deveria pensar era no ex-namorado.

— Nem havia pensado antes em contar para ele — admitiu Usagi.

Mamoru ficou tentado a abrir um sorriso. Controlou-se e continuou a acariciar os cabelos dela.

— E por que deveria? Sua mente deve estar um pouco fora do lugar. Estou surpreso que você consiga pensar de forma coerente.

— É, acho que sim. — Usagi levantou a cabeça. Os olhos grandes e azuis dela brilhavam ainda mais devido às lágrimas.

Um pensamento perturbador golpeou Mamoru com força. E se ago ra que ela podia estabelecer uma comparação, Usagi deduzia que o que sentia por Motoki era mesmo amor? O amor genuíno, aquele amor que ela não sentia por _ele, _Mamoru? Ele tinha consciência de que poderia ser arrogante e, na verdade, egoísta. E se Usagi decidira que era preferível a atitude não-estou-nem-aí-com-a-vida do ex-namora do ao monstro que não se importou em manipular a vida dela para conse guir o que queria? Não era assim que ela o via?

Mamoru trincou os dentes de dor e incerteza. Adicionou às duas sensações à já longa lista de sentimentos que transgrediam o autocontrole de ferro, a capacidade de concentração e o domínio completo sobre a própria vida, traços que ele considerava características da sua personalidade.

— Bem — Mamoru levantou-se, impaciente consigo mesmo. — Não faz sentido ficar perdendo tempo aqui. Vamos.

— Está bem. Eu vou com você, Mamoru, mas nada de alianças e nada de papelada.

— Vamos ver.

Usagi não embarcou em mais uma discussão infrutífera com ele. Por agora, ela iria para o apartamento dele e se asseguraria que dor miria no quarto de hóspedes. Amanhã, lhe diria o que tinha para dizer, imporia os seus limites, afirmaria as suas vontades, caso con trário, acabaria fazendo exatamente o que ele queria. Este era o seu maior temor. Seria conduzida a isso não por crer que o casamento era a única ou a melhor opção, mas porque a ideia de passar o resto da vida com o homem que ela amava era perigosamente sedutora.

A descoberta das manobras de Mamoru em relação ao emprego ha via feito Usagi parar para pensar, e ela sabia que ou se agarrava ao que aprendera com o episódio, ou os riscos agora seriam maiores.

Somente ao deitar-se sozinha na cama, uma hora mais tarde, Usagi começou a sentir a pressão.

Ela conseguiu o que exigira, a solidão da cama do quarto de hós pedes, mas isto estava longe de ter um sabor de vitória. Mamoru ce deu à menor das reivindicações dela. E ainda assim, por quanto tempo? Ele não retornara ao tema casamento, mas Usagi não duvi dava que na manhã seguinte a ofensiva seria retomada. Pelo menos, ele não tentara tocá-la, pois ela como sempre teria sucumbido aos seus braços.

A angústia lhe tirou boa parte do sono e aumentou quando, duran te o resto do fim de semana, o assunto alianças, casamento e papelada não voltou à baila.

Eles passaram o sábado fazendo compras. Não em joalherias, mas em lojas de roupas femininas. Ela precisaria de trajes para gestantes, ele a assegurou. A dedicação dele até a sensibilizaria, se Usagi não estivesse tão ocupada em se proteger da perigosa rede com a qual Mamoru ameaçava envolvê-la.

Ele insistia em levá-la ao sector de alimentação da Harrods, deter minado a ver se ela já poderia ter desejos de grávida. Usagi, relutante, acabou achando graça no esforço dele.

Toda a preocupação de Mamoru não era fingimento. Após o choque inicial, ele se surpreendia por se adaptar de maneira tão fácil à ideia de inserir uma criança em sua vida. Uma criança e uma esposa. Por que Usagi seria dele. No entanto, concluíra que forçar a situação como fizera no apartamento dela não serviria a nenhum propósito.

Usag era obstinada, e o erro dele foi pensar que ela docemente ouviria os seus argumentos e aceitaria a sua proposta. Equivocou-se pelo desespero em tê-la.

Para alguém que cresceu em uma realidade dura, que batalhou para vencer todas as adversidades, Usagi tinha uma visão romântica de amor e casamento. E essa visão não o incluía. Não ainda.

Mamoru passaria a maior parte da semana seguinte fora do país. O fato aliviou e ao mesmo tempo desapontou Usagi. Aliviou-se porque disporia de um tempo só para si para decidir como lidar com o pre sente impasse. Desapontou-se porque, gostasse ela disso ou não, sen tiria saudade dele.

— Eu quero voltar na quinta-feira e encontrá-la aqui... — disse Mamoru. Ficou claro o tom de alerta dele ao se despedir na segunda-feira pela manhã.

— Certamente, não vou voltar para o meu apartamento, já que você disse ao senhorio que ele não veria mais a cor do meu dinheiro e o ameaçou, insinuando que colocaria fiscais atrás do pobre homem, se ele não melhorasse o estado do edifício. — Vestida também para o trabalho, Usagi lutava contra o violento impulso de aproximar-se de Mamoru e beijar aqueles lábios que insistiram em ficar longe dela du rante todo o fim de semana.

Mamoru deve ter lido os pensamentos de Usagi, porque ele deu um beijo delicado, beijo que evoluiu para um explosivo, faminto.

Com as pernas bambas, Usagi se agarrou à lapela do casaco de Mamoru, puxando-o ao encontro dela, para sentir a língua dele invadir cada centímetro possível da sua boca.

Usagi tremia como uma folha de árvore quando, finalmente, eles se separaram. Ela podia admitir ou não, mas o seu corpo se recor dava do dele e o desejava de volta.

Usagi afastou-se, e Mamoru ficou muito tentado a segurá-la, antes que ela tivesse tempo para recuar. Entretanto, Mamoru decidira dar um tempo. Na quinta-feira, ele voltaria e daria um basta nas hesitações dela. Usagi o desejava tanto quanto ele. Com o beijo, não restava dúvidas. É verdade que ela deixara claro que não o amava, mas, por carregar o filho dele, se casaria, sim.

Ele não mais permitiria que Usagi passasse as noites no quarto de hóspedes. Até quando iria aquela novela? Daria para ela todo o tempo do mundo para se adaptar à novidade, assumiria um papel de pai coadjuvante e depois veria chegar o dia em que Usagi arrumaria as malas para seguir com a vida que ele lhe permitira levar? Não. Casa mento, cama de casal e uma vida a dois. Tudo poderia ser ajustado, uma vez que esses três pilares estivessem plantados.

Mamoru há semanas não sentia a satisfação que exibia ao sair para o trabalho. Usagi, que fechou a porta após a partida dele, não estava nada satisfeita. Pelo contrário, deixava-a furiosa o modo como ele, educadamente, sem remorsos ou maiores reflexões, baixava leis para as quais esperava completa obediência. Não podia continuar moran do com Mamoru, porque ele acabaria passando um rolo compressor por cima dela. O amor de novo a faria de idiota.

Pela primeira vez desde que começou no emprego, Usagi se pe gou distraída no trabalho. Era muito tarde para fugir? Mamoru a encon traria aonde fosse, e a raiva dele não teria limites. De qualquer modo, ele era o pai do seu bebé, e ela nunca poderia fugir daquela obrigação moral com o filho. Mas deixaria o apartamento dele. Mamoru só volta rá na quinta. Tempo mais do que suficiente para empacotar as suas coisas e ir embora. Não tinha como voltar para o apartamento em Wimbledon. Também não para o que Mamoru lhe arrumara, pois dali ele a tiraria facilmente. Só restou um lugar. A casa de Motoki.

Às 18h30, de banho tomado, trocada e com o pequeno telefone celular na mão, Usagi, mesmo sentindo-se culpada, ligou para Motoki. No momento em que ouviu a voz do ex-namorado do outro lado da linha, ela se convencera de que a última coisa que poderia fazer era voltar para a casa dele. Aquela casa, Motoki e tudo que eles compar tilharam pertenciam agora a um outro mundo. Desde então, ela dera passos gigantescos, para o bem ou para o mal, e não tinha como voltar atrás.

Contudo, foi maravilhoso ouvir a voz de Motoki, especialmente por ela sentir-se tão frágil. Num impulso, ela o convidou para uma visita, decidida a contá-lo sobre a gravidez. Ele não seria capaz de dizê-la o que fazer. Não tentaria suavizar a situação incómoda. Motoki era acima de tudo uma pessoa prática em lidar com a vida. Sentia-se infeliz e então mergulhara na bebida. Eles não se entendiam mais, e ele então terminara tudo. As soluções do ex-namorado não eram as mais recomendáveis, mas a franqueza dele, a falta de papas na língua, a animaria.

Quando, quarenta minutos depois, Motoki chegou, Usagi parecia ver um estranho. Ele era mais baixo do que ela lembrava, e o rosto bonito que fizera o coração da menina de 16 anos acelerar não podia ser comparado à beleza agressiva de Mamoru.

Usagi piscou, sorriu e se encheu de afeto ao vê-lo. Hesitante, ele estendeu um buquê de flores para ela.

— Você parece óptima, Usagi. — Motoki sorriu e olhou em volta o apartamento luxuoso de Mamoru. — Este estilo fino de vida combina com você. Eu trouxe isto. — Ele entregou as flores para ela e, admi rado, deu uma nova olhadela no ambiente, enquanto ela pegava uma cerveja para servi-lo.

— Nada de álcool, querida.

— Você _parou de beber!_

Motoki a seguiu até a cozinha, pendurando o casaco jeans em uma das cadeiras no caminho.

— Tive que parar. Não poderia arrumar um emprego de outra maneira, depois que você fugiu e deixou todas as contas para pagar.

Usagi virou-se para Motoki e deu de cara com ele sorrindo.

— É, é isso mesmo. Consegui um emprego, você acredita? O ve lho Jeidite do bar da esquina arrumou um trabalho para mim com um dos seus fornecedores, e agora não bebo mais, Usagi, eu vendo bebi da. — Motoki sentara-se em um dos bancos altos em cromo junto à bancada. — Agora, só bebo nos fins de semana.

— Nada de álcool, um emprego... Você se importa de perguntar por que isso nunca passou pela sua cabeça quando eu ainda estava por perto? — Usagi se sentiu muito feliz por tê-lo procurado e também culpada por não ter feito isso há mais tempo. Na verdade, isso nem havia passado pela cabeça dela. Mamoru se apossou dos seus pensa mentos, da sua vida, e não havia restado nada para mais ninguém.

Ela preparou um café, sentou-se diante dele na bancada e abriu o coração. Escancarou. Contou tudo. Ela precisava desabafar com _al guém _e, por mais incrível que pareça, depois de todo o tempo em que eles ficaram sem diálogo, Motoki era a pessoa que a ouvia, fazendo os gestos e ruídos de quem acolhia e compreendia.

— E então? O que devo fazer? — indagou Usagi, dando-se conta que terminara a xícara de café e que precisava esticar as pernas. Ela levantou-se, pegou a garrafa de água na geladeira e olhou para Motoki, ansiosa.

— Case com o bacana. Eu não vejo problemas, mas você sempre foi muito obstinada, Usagi. Você mete uma coisa na cabeça e não consegue tirar.

— Eu devo ir embora. Eu sei que devo, Motoki.

— Por quê? Para onde você vai? Usagi deu de ombros e suspirou.

— Seja realista, Usagi, um homem como esse não vai deixar você viver num buraco enquanto tiver o bebé dele na barriga. Ele vai cuidar do que é dele!

— Este é o problema, Motoki. Ele não pode me comprar, e ele não me ama. Eu preciso sair dessa.

— Não, você não precisa. — Motoki deu um suspiro. — Você se lembra quando a gente era criança, Usagi? A gente ficava na rua como pequenos mendigos, sem modos, uniformes escolares usados. Por que escolher isso para o seu filho, quando você pode ter o melhor?

— Não exagera. Além disso, consegui um emprego...

— Por quanto tempo? — Motoki a encarou, pensativo, e depois baixou os olhos numa rara demonstração de constrangimento. — Você não pode bancar ainda uma casa decente pelo que você me disse. E, Usagi, eu adoraria ajudar, mas tenho um probleminha...

— Eu não estou pedindo sua ajuda. — Mas ele despertou a curio sidade dela. — Probleminha...?

— O seu finório não é o único cara que vai ser pai. — A expressão no rosto de Motoki era de culpa e felicidade. — Na verdade, Usagi, eu estava saindo com uma garota antes de a gente termi nar. Ela se chama Reika. Eu me odiei por tê-la traído, sei que não fui sincero com você, mas não podia simplesmente pedir a você que fosse embora. Perdão, Usagi. — Motoki soltou a respiração. — Ela está morando comigo, e acho que ela não vai gostar se eu oferecer um quarto para a minha ex.

A mente de Usagi reagiu com surpresa, indignação e alegria. A alegria sobressaiu, e ela sem pensar o abraçou, mais certa do que nunca de que o tipo de afecto que eles por tanto tempo dividiram não existia mais.

E os braços de Motoki responderam ao gesto dela no exato instante em que uma chave abriu a fechadura da porta da frente, e Mamoru entrou no apartamento.


	11. X

**CAPÍTULO X**

— Que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

Usagi e Motoki foram um para cada lado, como amantes pegos em flagrante. Mais do que tudo apreensiva, ela não pôde deixar de sentir uma pontinha de alegria pela volta inesperada de Mamoru, ape sar da expressão de ódio com que ele avançou em direção à bancada.

Motoki saltou do banco e com as mãos nos bolsos e cara de bravo. Usagi reconheceu a reacção. O ex-namorado nunca levantara uma mão para ela, mas já tinha se envolvido em inúmeras confusões de bar para que Usagi soubesse quando ele se preparava para uma briga.

A consciência de que Motoki levaria a pior contra o homem enor me que o mirava raivoso levou Usagi a se posicionar no meio dos dois.

— Nada está acontecendo aqui, Mamoru — disse Usagi, tentando demonstrar frieza. Ela nunca o tinha visto assim. Nervoso a ponto de matar alguém.

— Você é o tal de Motoki, não é? Bem, se você quiser continuar inteiro, sugiro que você se mande agora da minha casa, antes que eu jogue o que sobrar de você pela janela.

— Tente, meu canalha. — A voz de Motoki soou menos confiante do que as suas palavras. — Eu estava de saída quando você chegou.

— Você o chamou aqui? — Os olhos azuis e brilhantes de Mamoru focaram no rosto branco de Usagi. Ela balançou a cabeça positivamen te. Motoki ainda dava uma impressão convincente de que não se deixa ria enxotar por homem nenhum. — Saia daqui agora. E nem pense em voltar, porque você não vai ser convidado de novo. Não é, Usagi?

Ela se pegou de novo acenando a cabeça, concordando com Mamoru. Motoki partiu, e Mamoru, do outro lado da sala, tinha os olhos inflamados fixos nela. Era vez de Usagi pedir explicações.

— Você tinha que agir como um _marginal? _— As palavras saíram de forma impulsiva da sua boca, e ele teve uma reação imediata. Em segundos, eles já estavam cara a cara.

— Ele devia agradecer por não lhe ter quebrado o pescoço! — esbravejou Mamoru. — No que diabos você estava pensando para chamar o seu ex-namorado aqui? Quando o gato vai embora os ratos saem para brincar?

Bombardeada com perguntas insultuosas, Usagi, perplexa, per maneceu em silêncio. Terminada a munição, Mamoru desapareceu em direção ao quarto.

Ela o seguiu em passos acelerados e chegou ao quarto no momento em que ele com um movimento se livrava da camisa e se sentava na cama.

— Eu pensei que você não voltaria até quinta-feira — disse Usagi, impressionada com os músculos dos ombros dele.

— Desculpe por desapontá-la, querida.

— Eu sei o que você está pensando, Mamoru.

— Eu sei o que vi. — Ele desafivelou o cinto.

— É por causa disso que não podemos nos casar!

— Por causa disso o quê? Por que você não seria capaz de se afastar do seu ex-amante?

— Porque você é um machista arrogante!

— Eu não considero arrogante esperar que você convide ex-aman tes para o meu apartamento!

— Eu precisava conversar com alguém.

— Você pode conversar comigo! — disse Mamoru. Cada palavra que deixava a sua boca era equivocada. Ele sabia disso, mas não conseguia se controlar.

Mamoru se dirigia para o banheiro, quando parou, virou-se para ela e voltou à carga:

— Fala! Você não quer falar? Fala!

— Não com você neste estado. — Usagi gemeu baixinho e escon deu o rosto com as mãos, mas não a tempo de Mamoru perceber que ela chorava. Deixá-la sozinha agora seria o fim. Ele tinha consciência disso tanto quanto sabia que o fim da relação significaria o fim dele também. Sem alternativas, respirou fundo e se aproximou na expec tativa de que ela o afastaria.

Em vez disso, Usagi baixou a guarda, rendeu-se ao abraço e, com um suspiro de cansaço, escondeu a cabeça no peito nu de Mamoru. Ela pôde ouvir a emoção do coração dele e espalmou ali a mão para também senti-la.

— Eu não posso suportar a idéia de que você tenha qualquer coisa a ver com aquele homem. — Com os dedos entre os cabelos dela, Mamoru a apertava contra o seu peito.

— Você está com ciúme?

Mamoru forçou uma risada.

— Eu? Ciúme? De alguém como Motoki? Sim, estou.

O coração de Usagi disparou. Quanto custaria para um homem como Mamoru admitir tal fraqueza? Fraqueza para ele, pois ela não via assim. Ela se livrou do abraço para poder olhá-lo nos olhos.

— O que você está tentando me dizer, Mamoru?

— Nada. — Ele virou o rosto, ruborizado de vergonha.

— Ah, tudo bem. Eu tive uma esperança... — Usagi baixou a cabeça e sentou-se na cama.

— Esperança? De quê? — interrompeu Mamoru. — Você está di zendo... — insistiu, até que Usagi o olhasse novamente.

— Eu não amo o Motoki, caso você esteja com medo disso.

Mamoru deu um sorriso . Olhava para ela, olhava para a pare de.

— Claro que não ama — afirmou ele, tão metido que Usagi achou graça.

— Isso não significa que aceite seu comportamento, embora... acho que entenda. Eu não deveria tê-lo convidado. Foi um acto es túpido.

— Ele não deveria ter vindo. — Ela não amava Motoki. Ele sen tia-se como uma criança em uma loja de brinquedos. — Eu suponho que ele tenha ficado sentido quando você falou sobre o nosso filho.

— Pelo contrário. Ele também vai ser pai. — Usagi deitou-se na cama, com o olhar perdido no teto e a cabeça apoiada nas mãos. — Ele estava tendo uma outra relação nos últimos meses que passamos juntos.

— Que canalha! — Como um homem em sã consciência pode ter uma amante quando recebe a bênção de morar com uma mulher fabu losa como aquela?

Agora Mamoru sentava na cama.

— E você ficou furiosa?

— Furiosa? Por que ele me traía? Eu gostaria que ele tivesse tido a coragem de me contar na ocasião, mas não fiquei furiosa.

— Você tem certeza?

Usagi se encostou nos travesseiros na cabeceira da cama, enco lheu as pernas e o olhou com um sorriso.

Ela não aguentava mais aquele jogo. Poderia afugentá-lo, mas as sumiria seus sentimentos em relação a ele, pois agora sabia que Mamoru sentia mais do que desejo. Ele gostava dela. Do contrário, jamais admitiria o ciúme. E gostar poderia evoluir para amar, não é?

— Tem uma coisa que quero dizer para você. — Usagi tinha a voz trêmula. Mamoru estava concentrado, pronto para ouvi-la.

— O quê? — sussurrou Mamoru.

— Quando a gente se conheceu... Quando você me abordou pela primeira vez... Não... Eu não estou dizendo o que quero dizer...

— Você não precisa dizer nada — disse Mamoru. — Apenas... Ape nas case-se comigo. Depois, a gente conversa. — Rebaixar-se a esse nível. Que tipo de homem era ele? Ele deveria exigir o casamento, e não implorar daquele jeito.

— Está certo.

O silêncio assemelhava-se a uma corrente elétrica em volta deles. Antes que Mamoru pudesse quebrá-lo, Usagi levantou a mão. Ela res pirou fundo.

— Não porque você acha que não tenho outra alternativa. Eu te nho. Nós poderíamos ter uma criança, sem nos casarmos. Eu vou me casar com você por que...

— Por que...

— Porque em qualquer casamento, não importa o que você diga, tem de haver amor, e o amo. Em algum momento, você derrubou as minhas barreiras, e me apaixonei. Eu tenho por você amor suficiente que dê para nós dois, e, se vier a me decepcionar, tudo bem. Eu apenas não posso mais continuar lutando contra isso. — Ela enfim dissera. Fechou os olhos, suspirou e jogou a cabeça para trás.

Usagi notou que ele se aproximou, mas tinha muito receio para abrir os olhos e encará-lo.

— Eu compreenderei se você quiser reconsiderar o seu pedido de casamento, depois disso.

— Você pode... Você pode repetir o que você acabou de dizer?

— Eu entenderei se você mudar de opinião.

— Não, não esta parte. A outra parte.

Agora, Usagi abriu os olhos e viu a expressão de contentamento em seu rosto.

— Não é nada engraçado — afirmou ela, recusando-se a acreditar no que o coração lhe dizia. O coração dela não era confiável.

— Sim, é engraçado. É muito engraçado por que... — Ele ainda sorria como um bobo ao tocar sua bochecha apenas com um dedo. — Porque voltei com antecedência a fim de contar-lhe o mais rápido possível a mesma coisa.

Usagi duvidou de que escutara corretamente.

— Você me ama? Amor... Amor, mesmo? Ou apenas _gosta muito?_

— O sentimento que nunca tive por qualquer mulher que tenha passado pela minha vida. — Mamoru baixou a cabeça e a beijou, um beijo longo, lento, que parecia durar para sempre.

Ele então ajeitou-se na cama para ter uma visão completa de Usagi.

— Quando vi na boate, fervi. Nunca havia sentido um desejo tão forte por uma mulher. Quando você não me respondeu da maneira que esperava, alguma coisa me fez persegui-la.

— Meu pobre Mamoru. Sentir-se impelido a perseguir uma mulher. Deve ter sido um choque.

— Você está gostando disso, não está? — brincou Mamoru. — Você gosta do fato de estar totalmente sob o seu poder?

Usagi fez que sim com a cabeça e riu para ele.

— É uma via de duas mãos — murmurou ela.

— Eu sei disso. — Usagi não tinha nada por baixo vestido de algodão. Mamoru retirou o agasalho dela e acariciou-lhe os seios, como se fosse o seu dono. — Sem sutiã. Ainda bem que não sabia disso quando a encontrei abraçada com o seu ex. Eu o jogaria pela janela.

— E ele não teria merecido isso. — Usagi envolveu seu pescoço com os braços e se empinou um pouco para sentir os seus mamilos contra o peito de Mamoru.

— Você disse a ele que me amava? Que ele não significava nada para você?

— Mais ou menos isso.

— Óptimo. — Com uma das mãos, ele começou a deixar a calça de malha de Usagi. Ela o auxiliou balançando as pernas.

— E você não ficou chateado por causa do bebé?

— Chateado? — Mamoru riu, divertindo-se pelo tanto que ela se equivocara. — Você estava grávida, e isso me dava a desculpa perfei ta para fazê-la casar comigo.

— Eu nem suspeitei disso. Eu pensei que você estava apenas assu mindo as suas responsabilidades e que seria um peso indesejado a despencar na sua vida.

— Bobinha.

Uusagi não saberia precisar quando exatamente eles se despiram completamente. Ela percebeu, sim, quando os dois fizeram amor, um sentimento doce de completa felicidade, acompanhando o conhecido desejo intenso.

Depois, eles retomaram a conversa que haviam interrompido.

— Eu nunca tentei manipulá-la quando consegui o emprego para você — murmurou Mamoru. Tinha uma das mãos repousada, possessi va, sobre os seios de Usagi, e a outra encaixada sob a cabeça dela. — Eu acho que já a amava, eu queria vê-la longe daquela casa, longe daquele homem. Contar sobre o que eu havia feito tornava-se cada vez mais difícil, à medida que ficava cada vez mais envolvido, mais de pendente de você.

— Dependente? — Aquelas palavras eram música para os ouvidos de Usagi.

— Inteiramente dependente. De um homem que não suportava a ideia de uma mulher a se meter na sua vida, virei um frustrado porque a mulher para quem eu dissera que queria um relacionamento sem compromissos me tomou ao pé da letra. Eu a queria possessiva, por que eu estava ficando mais e mais possessivo.

— Que bom — reagiu Usagi, extasiada. Ela escorregou a mão pela barriga de músculos definidos de Mamoru mais para baixo, onde a masculinidade dele dizia o quanto estavam atraídos um pelo outro.

Mamoru, a exemplo de Usagi, esticou o braço para senti-la e a acariciou até que ela começasse a tremer.

— Não tem problema para a gente fazer... fazer isso? Fazer amor não vai machucar o bebé, vai...?

— Eu acho que a gente pode fazer amor quantas vezes quiser. — A respiração de Usagi se acelerou em resposta aos dedos dele, e ela gemia em meio ao esforço para manter o fôlego. — Nosso lindo bebé vai nascer em uma casa cheia de amor. O que poderia ser melhor?

Mamoru Júnior Chiba nasceu mesmo em um ambiente de amor, e ele deve ter se dado conta disso, pois foi o mais feliz dos bebés. Cabelos e olhos escuros e brilhantes, ele era a imagem do pai orgu lhoso. Aos oito meses, já engatinhava com energia pelo quarto.

O casamento do casal foi simples, sem pompas. Não foi necessário o tradicional esforço para quebrar o gelo entre os pais do noivo e da noiva, já que o bebé era assunto suficiente para que as famílias se integrassem, assim como o longamente planejado batizado na Gré cia. Motoki e a sua namorada estiveram presentes, com o consenti mento de Mamoru, assim como Tayki e algumas meninas da boate com quem Usagi manteve contato. A casa de campo de Mamoru, onde agora o casal vive com o filho, é grande o bastante para alojar a mãe e o pai de Usagi, quando decidem visitá-los. A visita dos sogros dá a Mamoru a oportunidade de passar um excitante fim de semana a dois com a esposa no seu apartamento em Londres.

E era justamente ali onde agora eles estavam, esparramados no colchão _king-size_, saciados após uma longa sessão de sexo, que co meçara às 18 horas, quando eles voltaram de um agitado dia de com pras, e somente interrompida pela necessidade de degustar a comida tailandesa que o casal pedira a um restaurante que entregasse em casa.

Nesses ocasionais fins de semana a sós, Usagi se alegrava por ver Mamoru mais ansioso do que ela sobre como estaria Mamoru Juniorr sem eles. Neste instante, ele, com a testa franzida de preocupação, pensa va nos riscos de um acidente por causa dos primeiros movimentos do filho. O bebé não respeitava nada quando saía em exploração.

Usagi concedeu um tempo para o discurso rabugento de pai superprotetor, antes de se encolher junto ao peito de Mamoru com um sorriso.

— E estou aqui — murmurou ela, contornando a boca dele com o dedo. — Eu pensava ser mulher o suficiente para distraí-lo das suas pequenas preocupações...

Mamoru agarrou o dedo dela com a boca, começou a sugá-lo e pre senciou o rosto de Usagi corar de prazer.

— Você sabe do que você precisa, não sabe? — provocou ela.

— É claro que sei, minha bruxinha adorável...

— Uma outra criança... — Usagi esperou que Mamoru processasse a informação. Observava o rosto lindo dele, o rosto que um dia foi tão misterioso, e que agora revelava amor em cada traço.

— Você não está...

— Eu estou. Eu fiz o teste nesta manhã e estava aguardando a melhor hora para contar.

— Um outro _bambino_.

— Ou _bambina_. — Usagi riu, divertindo-se com a cara que ele fazia.

— Como a _mama_. — Ele sorriu, beijou-a na ponta do nariz e pela primeira vez se perguntou o que ele havia feito para alcançar uma felicidade tão perfeita como aquela...

FIM


End file.
